The duality
by duceimagi
Summary: After 3 1/2 years away life will never be the same. With old enemies and new adventures what is in store for our favorite blonde? Man, who ever knew that life could be so complicated? Crossover with Rosario Vampire. Naru/harem.
1. Understanding why

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Rosario + Vampire or anything.

I was/am a big fan of The Lord of the Land of Fire's work. As such, his story The True Monster turned me on to the idea of this crossover. Well, this is my first attempt at this. Hope some of you like it.

"Pervert": Talking

_Gaki_: Thinking

**Kit**: Demonic/Summoning speaking

_**Shannaro**_: Demonic/Summoning thinking

The sun was out. The birds were chirping. A slight breeze wafted around the village. It seemed that this was truly the best time of year to be a part of the leaf village. The villagers seemed to have a certain air about them. It had been over three years now since the bane of Konoha had left. It seemed as if the leaf was finally recovered from the invasion years ago, and new life and hope was abundant. However, not everyone felt the euphoria.

Tsunade sat in her office, and for once her sake was well forgotten. How she missed him, her little brother, the sunshine of Konoha. It seemed that the village just didn't have the same feel without him. It had been nearly three and a half years since he left, and his presence was sorely missed. Although most of the shinobi wouldn't admit it, they missed his loud and unpredictable nature. It seemed that since the dark days of the past, even nature itself was trying to lift the silent depression. But alas, life goes on and people continue to grow. Tsunade gazed out the window looking at the faces on the monument. Would her little brother's face ever join her up there? She sighed, looking down at her paperwork. Even ditching the paperwork didn't seem as appetizing anymore. Just as she had resigned herself to attack the enemy of all Kage's, a draft blew in scattering her paper across her desk.

Instantly, she knew the culprit that was perched on her windowsill. Just as she smirked, about to thank him for his intrusion, his baser instincts kicked in.

"Hello hime, such a delicate flower, surrounded by her greatest enemy, waiting to be rescued by her handsome knight".

"What do you want you old pervert", she replied with a twitching eyebrow.

"Why hime, I'm hurt", the white haired ninja exclaimed at her from his now kneeling position in front of her. "I only wish to rescue my…"

Noticing the rising killing intent, Jirayia decided to cease the games. "I actually have come to tell you that **they** are now on the move again."

"I know, I just wish that we knew what they are truly after. And with the brat gone, I'm just bursting with anxiety…"she trailed off spotting the knowing look in his face.

"What is it you old pervert", she growled narrowing her eyes.

"Tsunade, I have no idea what you're talking about", he said as innocently as he could.

Before he could react, he found himself slammed up against the wall, with the slug sanin mere inches from his face. Despite the situation, and the promise of pain in her eyes, Jirayia just couldn't help himself (he must be some kind of a masochist).

"Hime, I didn't know you were in to this kind of..."he trailed of looking at her free right fist that was clenched at her side. _Man, she is more violent then ever, but I love it when she's all frustrated_, he trailed off mentally with a perverted giggle. He noticed that her fist seemed to be aimed lower, at his most prized possession, thus he decided to spill the beans.

"Ok, ok, I just received noticed from one of my contacts that our favorite gaki may be closer than you think"

Tsunade paused in her righteous punishment of the super pervert. The gaki is close. _But Jirayia always told me that he didn't have any updated information on him. So how in the world can he possibly…_ Her eyes narrowed dangerously at the Toad Sage. _HE KNEW. He knew where he's been all this time and he kept it from me_. She calmed herself before speaking in a sickly sweet voice.

"So Jirayia, how long were you planning on keeping information on the brat form me?"

Oh it was posed as a simple and innocent question. Even her tone of voice was pleasant. But Jirayia knew better. He could feel he already incredible grip tighten on his robes. _I know she's gonna be pissed but I gotta stay calm, can't show any fear_. One glance into those dangerous amber orbs and he was sweating bullets. _Oh no, not that look…_

"**Well** Jirayia?"

"Look Hime, it's not what you think, really" he tried to reason while waving his hands in a placating manner. Watching as her arm reared back to uppercut his favorite scepter in a super human pain filled crunch, he squeaked out "please just let me explain". As he watched the fist get closer, it seemed as if time slowed down. He closed his eyes and prepared for his punishment. However the explosion never occurred. Before he could crack his eyes open and mentally inquire what happened, he found himself flying threw the air, colliding face first into the opposite wall with a resound crunch.

The doors of the office burst open, "Tsunade-sama, is everything al…" Shizune surveyed the desk. The perfect pile of paperwork that had taken hours to sort and stack was strewn haphazardly across the desk. Eyes wide in disbelief, she turned to her mentor to retort before she was silenced by a finger. Said finger pointing over to a green and white piece of abstract art on the wall. _Funny, I don't remember Tsunade-sama liking that type of art_. Hearing the weird disfigured piece of art groan, she mentally slapped her forehead. _I swear they act like children_. "Tsunade-sama, did you really have to throw Jirayia-sama into the reinforced wall that hard?"

Sparing an amused glance at Jirayia's pained figure; the slug princess could only smirk in his direction. _Man, those reinforced walls that the council insisted upon are tough. I threw him twice as hard and he didn't even go through the wall_. Staring at the pervert, her impatience rose again. "Oi pervert, get off the wall and tell me about the brat before I get mad."

Shizune sweat dropped at her mentor's antics. _If the look of Jirayia-sama is anything to go by, that was some throw. And if what I feel from her isn't her true anger than I don't know…wait a minute. Did she just say…_"he has information on Naruto-kun?"

"Apparently he does Shizune, and has been keeping it form us for some time!"

Shizune gasped, and then her usually kind eyes narrowed on the struggling Sanin.

It was widely known in the leaf village that Uzumaki Naruto was gone. After fighting and defeating Uchiha Sasuke at the valley of the end, Naruto had left with Jirayia on a training expedition. The purpose as Jirayia had explained was to get Naruto away from his enemies (both internal and external). The training trip was supposed to only last for approximately two and a half years. But when the time came for Naruto to return, Jirayia appeared alone. Fearing the worst, Tsunade grilled the Toad Sage on the whereabouts of her favorite shinobi. However, all Jirayia would say was that an old contact had agreed to take him away and keep him safe. He claimed that even he didn't know where the brat was or how to find him. This kept the council off her back. They had wanted to make Naruto a missing ninja. Although Jirayia's information stayed their hand, the council was impressing more and more on his whereabouts. Danzo in particular seemed to have an unhealthy interest in the blonde. It didn't help that now that Uchiha Sasuke was a member of the council (a powerful one at that) that the desire for information regarding Naruto increased. It seemed to both of the remaining loyal Sanin, that almost everyone of importance in the village had some type of interest in the blonde one way or another. Even the ever stoic Hyuuga Hiashi seemed unnaturally interested in the unpredictable ninja. The fact that Jirayia knew something all this time, well…

Finally, after removing himself from the wall, and regaining his composure, Jirayia gazed at the Hokage with all the courage that he could muster.

"Tsunade, as you know, two and a half years ago I reported that the gaki was with an old contact of mine."

The blonde Hokage huffed, "this is old news Jirayia. Stop stalling and tell me where he is."

"As I was saying, you already know that he is with a contact of mine. But what you don't know is where he is and why." He paused for a second, gazing at Shizune to determine whether she should listen to this or not.

Tsunade, getting irritated with the pause snapped "Hurry up you damn pervert and **tell **me already!"

Jirayia's eyes narrowed at her minutely. "Shizune, close the door. Hokage-sama, tell your anbu to leave the office immediately", he ordered.

The blonde Hokage's eyes widened for a brief second. "You heard him Shizune, close the door. Sparrow, Cat, you are dismissed."

After Shizune closed the door and the Slug princess closed the window, Jirayia proceeded to put up a triple layered privacy seal.

"What I am about to tell you does not leave this room, understand?" The seriousness on the face of the normally carefree man did not go unnoticed. With two nods of agreement Jirayia began.

"It all started over year ago on the border of Lightning country. We had just finished a diplomatic mission as you know with the leaf village and Demon country. The young priestess had promised to route ninja missions from the Cloud to the leaf. As we were leaving demon country we noticed a flare of demonic chakra. Seeing this, we decided to investigate…

***Flashback***

"Oi gaki, I think someone back there had an admirer"

Naruto groaned at his teacher's perverted grin. Two and a half years had done him good. With his head now reaching the bottom of the Toad sage's chin, he felt more confident. The fifteen year old blushed slightly while scratching the back of his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ero-sennin."

"Sure you don't gaki. I mean, you two kept stealing so many glances at each other that I didn't know what to do. And then there was that private walk. So tell me, is she a screamer or a moaner?" Jirayia's grin widened at his student's blushing face and flustered retorts.

"N-Nothing Happened OK!"

"You keep telling yourself that if you want gaki, but you should at least send the girl flowers or something. I mean, after doing the do, you gotta be considerate"

"ERO-SENNIN!" Jirayia just couldn't help himself. Teasing the blonde was just too much fun. And the faces that he makes, priceless!

_I wonder if I can make steam actually come out of his ears _"Oi gaki, I hope you weren't a minute man. Women just hate that."

For a moment, it seemed as if steam actually might blow out of Naruto's ears. But before he could retort, a massive blast of foul chakra assaulted their senses.

"Ero-sennin, did you feel that?"

"Yeah gaki. That felt like a tailed beast. And one so close. Let's go. We can't afford to let Akatsuki get their hands on one."

With that, the two leapt into the trees, following the increase of youki, and the sounds of battle. When they arrived, it was within what would be described as a run down old Temple. The sounds of battle seemed to be heating up.

"Here kitty kitty. Don't worry, I only want to show you the power of Jashin.

"Stop playing around damnit! Even my powers can't hold this thing still forever. Do it already!"

"Stop your bitching Kakuzu. Jashin won't be pleased that she's won't be killed. So let me do this already." With that, the silver haired man plunged his scythe into his gut. The large two-tailed cats shrieks of pain evolved into screams of agony by the now youki-less blonde girl. With the loss of her youki, and the pain inflicted upon her body, she quickly lost consciousness.

"You know, I could probably get a good bounty for this one. I hope Zetsu doesn't eat the body afterwards."

"I still say that she should be sacrificed to Jashin!"

"You had better be glad I can't kill you Hidan. You're starting to annoy me again. Retrieve the girl and let's go"

"Fuc" he was cut off as a black sandal collided with his face. Completely caught off guard, the immortal was propelled head first into the adjacent wall. Blinking for the briefest of moments, Kakuzu didn't see the fist the slammed into his gut, or the follow up kick to his temple that sent him spiraling to the ground. Spitting out a small amount of blood, the masked Akatsuki eyed his assailant from his prone position. He was a blonde boy only a couple years younger than their target. He had the weirdest orange and black jumpsuit on. But what caught his attention were the red slit eyes, and the whisker marked cheeks. The red aura of youki surrounding the boy made it clear who this really was.

Pulling his head out of the wall, the large silver haired Akatsuki cursed. Cracking his neck back into its proper alignment, Hidan glared at his blonde attacker.

"Who the fuck are you!"

"Hidan, that's the Kyuubi jinchuriiki. It looks like it's our lucky day. To bad for Kisame and Itachi."

Before they could retort, a white haired man in green and red robes stepped out from the shadows.

"Hidan the Jashin worshipper and Kakuzu of the five hearts. I must say, that Akatsuki has powerful lackeys"

"Jirayia the Toad Sage, it is my pleasure to meet you. You'll make an excellent bounty"

"Fuck this shit. That kid kicked me, and now he will be sent to Jashin!" The large Akatsuki rushed forward. When he got close enough he swung his scythe in a large diagonal strike at the blonde.

The blow was parried by a kunai from the Toad sage. "Naruto! These two are currently out of your league. Get the girl and get out of hear. I'll take care of these two."

"But-"any comment that might have been said was stopped as a blast of wind rocketed the blonde onto the wall behind him. Grunting, the blonde picked himself off the wall. With a rush of youki, Naruto sped back into the fight.

"What are you doing Naruto, take the girl and get out of here!" Jirayia attempt to reach his student but consecutive blasts of wind, fire and lightning kept him focused on his own opponent.

*** End Flashback***

"The gaki and I were in a tough pinch. We started to over power them. The problem was, Hidan is a true immortal, or as close to one as a previous mortal can get."

"So what Jirayia. Even if he is an immortal, he was not known to have exceptional ninja skill. Naruto should have been able to defeat him, or at least stand toe to toe with him.

"You don't understand Tsunade. Hidan couldn't truly defeat him is true. But by continuing the fight after being fatally dispatched so many times, Naruto grew increasingly frustrated."

"So the gaki got upset. He's a ninja. He'll deal with it."

"Yeah Jirayia-sama, Naruto should be able to handle his frustrations."

"I truly underestimated the fourth. His seal was designed to allow Naruto to merge with the fox over time. In extreme cases, he should be able to bring out some of the foxes' youki. But I slightly altered his seal. I wanted him to be able to access more power."

"But more power is a good think right Jirayia?"

"It is, depending on who controls the power"

"Well, who else controls the power? If it's the brat's, then he should be able to handle what he accesses."

"His emotions Tsunade. His emotions open up him to lose control over his powers."

If that's the case Jirayia, then that's what you're there for. It's YOUR job to control him if it's too great for him." After raising her voice, the blonde Hokage slammed her fist on her new reinforced desk.

"I would control it if I could get to it first! Someone else beat me to it!" Jirayia stood, raising his voice to match that of the blonde. His failures to the blondes in his life the one thing that would make him truly angry at the Godaime.

"Then WHO took control first?" The two Sanin glared each other down. After a moment of staring, Jirayia whispered out his response. Although spoken softly, the words dropped like a ball of explosive notes. Two simple words drained the color from the faces of both women.

"The Kyuubi"


	2. The White Light

Well, here's the second installment. I appreciate that so many people like the story so far. I was a little surprised at its early reception. I hope the positivity keeps flowing in.

To answer a few questions that have been posed so far:

1) The reason that Sasuke has stuck around the village will be revealed at a later date. Rest assured, it will make more sense as it progresses (can't give it all away right now)

2) The Kyuubi has affected Naruto, just not in the way that most would think. Again, I can't reveal its impact on him just yet either.

3) The "harem" will be important for more than just the horizontal mambo. And the fox is not a part of it.

Well, thanks for the support so far. Lets see how much fun we can have with this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Rosario + Vampire or anything.

"Pervert": Talking

_Gaki_: Thinking

**Kit**: Demonic/Summoning speaking

_**Shannaro**_: Demonic/Summoning thinking

The Kyuubi. The simplicity of the statement belied the horror of the situation. Immediate scenarios ran through the minds of both women. Images of a possessed blonde, hulking and snarling, while tearing into flesh was a horrible picture indeed. Biju were widely acknowledged as beings with incredible power. Many likened them to the elements that they seemed to embody. But to the leaf, Kyuubi was a terrifying figure. The mere insinuation that such a malevolent being had any foothold into the world again sent cold chills down the spines of the most hardened leaf ninja.

Tsunade had always held herself above the ignorance of her home town. The ignorance of the village toward what they don't understand was in her mind pathetic. However, the image of a Kyuubi-influenced Naruto was startling. For the briefest of moments, she felt true fear for the boy who had opened her heart. _The Kyuubi is taking over Naruto in…_

Jirayia watched the two women with eyes of slight disappointment. If this is the reaction of two of his most devout supporters, then he had done the right thing in keeping information a secret. With a voice that dripped with annoyance, Jirayia attempted to assuage their fears. "He's not the Kyuubi Tsunade. I thought that you of all people wouldn't jump to any rash conclusions."

His words were like a kunai gash to the back. _He must have read my face. I should be ashamed of my reaction. I'm no better than the civilians_. Being reminded of her brief prejudice made Tsunade feel dirty. She suddenly had the urge to shower.

"Sorry Jirayia, it's just that-"

"Save it. I was trying to explain the situation but you jumped to conclusions. If you'd let me explain, maybe you'll understand this a little better."

She could tell that he was really annoyed with them right now. Usually, if he had used that tone of voice with her, he would have a one way ticket into unconsciousness. But her usually reliable anger couldn't manifest in face of her shame. So in a slightly more subdued manner, she sat back in her chair to let him finish. "Please continue Jirayia."

Regaining his seat as well, the Toad Sannin continued his explanation. "As I was saying, the Kyuubi was the one to grasp control of his rising power because of his frustration. Hidan just wouldn't die. He had had his throat slashed, neck broken and a Rasengan pushed into his stomach. Yet through it all, he just got back up with a laugh or a curse in some instances, and kept swinging his scythe."

The images flashing through Shizune's head were simply horrifying. She imagined a giant unstoppable Zombie. Secretly, the idea of the undead rising to attack the living was one of her greatest childhood nightmares. That is part of the reason she became a medic, in hopes of preventing as many deaths, and Zombies by association, as possible. She shivered as her imagination betrayed her. _Naruto-kun had to face a creature like that. I can't believe I'm thinking this but, I would rather root for the Kyuubi than that._

Jirayia could feel the rising anxiety to his right, but chose to ignore it. "I was too preoccupied with destroying Kakuzu's hearts to pay close enough attention to the boy. When I disabled his third heart, I allowed my senses to un-focus a little. That's when I noticed how much youki was being produced. I turned my head and saw the boy had his chakra cloak out, and had two tails swinging behind him." Even with that much power, the boy had been trained to control it. But instead of the controlled movements that I taught him, he was attacking with wild slashes and swings of a ferocious animal. And for the first time in over a year, I could truly feel the fox's bloodlust."

_Naruto, with a bloodlust?_ Tsunade shook her head to rid herself of the image. She would not succumb to her irrationality again.

"When I told you that I altered his seal, I meant just that. When he was in his chunin exam, Orochimaru had used the five point seal to block him from Kyuubi. At the time, I remember thinking that Orochimaru was simply a sloppy amateur before I released it. It appears that although I am a seals master, even masters can make mistakes. In my arrogance, I believed that I could improve upon Minato's work. But I never truly understood its design-"

"Wait a sec here Jirayia. You're telling me that you **experimented** on the boy?"

"It's not like that. I-I was just…"

"You were just what?"

"I'm a SANIN ok! We are supposed to be the best at what we do. I felt that I had full knowledge of the seal and I failed! Don't you think I've agonized over the danger I've put him in?"

Tsunade was momentarily stunned by the outburst. _How much anguish has he been harboring all this time? It must have been pure torture not to have told someone about this_. Her eyes softened minutely. "Jirayia, we all have our shortcomings. Just because you are a master at something, doesn't make you perfect. I should know."

The frustration in his eyes subsided. He knew where she was going with this. _Sometimes, I envy you gaki. You have the strength to bear the pain of others, even in spite of your own_. "Tsunade lets not go there."

Nodding her head, she allowed a small tear of remembrance before he continued.

"As I was saying, although I am a master of seals, Minato must have been a seal prodigy. I've since come to understand the truth behind his genius. His seal was designed to merge the two, and to allow for a power boost, but the fox's consciousness should always have been held in check. Although he would be able to talk to the fox, the will of the creator of the seal, even after death, protected him from being possessed. But by altering his seal in order to allow more power, I removed that small suppression of the Kyuubi's true influence."

"So he really was possessed Jirayia-sama?"

"Well, not exactly possessed, at first. Foxes are tricksters by nature. The Kyuubi used their heightened shared connection to influence his emotions. In doing so, the boy was unknowingly drawing on more and more of the fox's power. I saw him struggling to control his rage, but then something terrible happened."

*** Flashback ***

Jirayia was getting increasingly worried. He had just destroyed the water heart when he heard a terrible scream. Glancing to his left, what he saw made his blood nearly freeze. Naruto appeared to have been charging back at the mutilated form of Hidan, when said Akatsuki member utilized his signature attack.

"GET BACK HERE!" The enraged roar of the blonde reverberated against the walls of the abused shrine. Although horribly disfigured, the large silver man gave off a victorious smirk to the charging jinchuriiki.

"Now boy, say hello to Jashin!" With resounding speed, the large man plunged the blade of his scythe hilt deep into his chest.

The horrible scream that followed was like music to his bleeding ears. Oh how he loved his religion, the pain and agony of it all. Most of his victims tried to resist. Some even believed that they could win. But in the end, all would crumble before the might of Jashin-sama. _I wonder if Leader-sama will be able to revive this one to take the Kyuubi. Oh well, Jashin would not have been pleased without at least ONE sacrifice today. Itachi is gonna be pissed but it's too…what the hell is going on_?

The red chakra cloak that had seemingly disappeared only moments ago, exploded with power. Although the boy's screams never ceased, the weight of his bloodlust, and the power of his foul youki was incredible. Three tails swung behind the boy.

Behind the cage, the fox grinned maliciously. The brat was so close that it was agonizing. _**Once I get my claws on the brat, I can truly be free**_. Forcing more youki out, in order to draw the boy closer, the fox was going to take this chance at freedom.

The three other conscious people in the room were horrified for different reasons.

_Ja-Jashin failed? Jashin ALWAYS gets what he wants. What the hell is he?_

_I've only got one heart left. Damn that idiot. I will not perish here. And that boy is getting to dangerous to be around. I've got to get out of here._

_Fight it Naruto. Don't let the damn fox win. Come on gaki, fight_.

_**Argh, he some how can still resist my total domination. How is he still able to…ah, I see. The female is the problem. He's still trying to save her. I can't let this stop me. I've got to…never mind, this can definitely work to my advantage**_.

Naruto's mind was in turmoil. He wanted to protect his fellow vessel, but he was just so furious! His hazy red eyes refocused on his adversary that injured him. Although he didn't know why, he had the urge to rip out his eyes with his fangs, and bask in his blood. _N-No, I-I m-must protect h-her_…

His thoughts were halted as a fourth figure came into view. Eyeing the damage of the Akatsuki pair, and the pure bloodlust rolling of the blonde, the green skinned man decided that haste was more important than greed. _Pein-sama will want to hear about the boy-__**ugh, he doesn't look that tasty right now, we can eat him later**_. "I have the Nibi, return to base to await orders" With that, the onyx/ivory faced man slung the unconscious girl over his should and disappeared into the ground.

"We will meet again Toad sage; I will have your bounty."

"I'll get you, you fucking brat. NO ONE DENIES JASHIN!"

With that, the two remaining Akatsuki disappeared in puffs of smoke. Jirayia was about to breathe a small sigh of relief when he felt it. _Naruto, no…_

The blonde stood frozen for a moment, red eyes staring at the spot where the Nibi container's body had just been. Without warning, his body exploded in a raw show of power. The boy's skin began to peel as blood poured copiously from his body. The blood and foul youki began to flow around him in a horrible outline of a miniature Kyuubi. _**Yes boy, you now belong to me. What to do first? Ah, of course, we can start by taking care of the pervert here**_**.**

Inside of Naruto's mind, his mental image was within the Kyuubi's cage. The fox had grasped the boy between its paws in an agonizing pincer. Naruto screamed in agony at the torture.

_Four tails…I don't even think my suppression slip is enough to stop this one. What am I going to do?_

The Kyuubi-fied Naruto crouched on all fours, eyes burning into the Toad Sage's with un-restrained hunger. The bastardized fox face smiled briefly and tightened its muscles in preparation. Before he could spring however, he was stopped by a shimmering flash of white light…

*** End Flashback ***

The white haired man shuddered at the memory. That was one of the few times that he had truly considered that he might die. The fact that it would be at the claws of Naruto was too terrible a thought even now.

Tsunade stared wide eyed at the super pervert. The account of Jirayia was simply too unbelievable. The fox had actually taken over. The thought kept replaying over an over in her mind. _He really was possessed. It can't be true. Damn you Jirayia. Why did you possibly…wait? What the hell was that light that he was talking about?_

Shizune was frozen in shock. She could almost taste the raw emotion rolling from the man to her left. _If he still feels this strongly after all this time, than that must have truly been a terrifying experience. I-I think I change my mind. I would rather face the Zombie than something like that._

Seeing that the pervert was having trouble regaining his composure, the slug Sanin decided to ask the nagging question that was on her mind. "Jirayia, you mentioned that there was a flash of a bright light. What happened?"

Taking a deep breath, the white haired man corralled his raging emotions. Allowing a small smirk on his face he responded. "That bright light Tsunade was my old contact that I was telling you about."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he actually was the one who got me interested in seals when I was a chunin. After I found Mt. Myoboku, he appeared before me. He told me that I would find that gaining power is not the only important thing in the world. Knowing how to use, or even contain power is equally important. And to think, after all these years, I still didn't learn his full lesson."

"What do you mean Jirayia-sama?"

"All this time, I was still that brash young knucklehead. To me, power was simply about how to obtain it, and how to control it. Until that time, I forgot the purpose of why we dabble with it at all."

"What would that reason be Jirayia?"

"So that there is a balance in the world. We seals masters are supposed to try to find a way for all forms of power to exist naturally as it wishes, only keeping the boundaries between the natural order of things. We are to try to co-exist with all things, not dominate them as we see fit."

"This person sounds wise. And he must be old to have been around that long. To think, I would have known of someone in the elemental nations by now with that type of insight Jirayia."

"Well, there's a reason that you wouldn't have ever heard of him before. He's not exactly a well known figure."

"Ok, so what's his name then?"

Jirayia chuckled nervously. "Uh, I don't exactly know his name Tsunade"

As expected, a tick mark grew over the Gondaime's right eye. "Are you telling me that you left one of my shinobi in the hands of an unknown person? And this person is someone you have NO information on?

"Well, I know of where he is, although I don't know how to get there. And I know what he calls himself"

In an attempt to prevent a repeat of earlier, Shizune tried to calm things with a simple question. "What does he call himself Jirayia-sama?"

"The Headmaster"


	3. Too Troublesome

For those of you that have read the story so far, I appreciate it. I especially appreciate those that took the time out to review. I'm glad that the story has been received so posiitvely so far. To the questions that were posed, Naruto attended Yokai academy. His experiences their will be revealed over time, and it will play a major roll in the story. But for now, his time in the Leaf is the most important.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Rosario + Vampire or anything.

"Pervert": Talking

_Gaki_: Thinking

**Kit**: Demonic/Summoning speaking

_**Shannaro**_: Demonic/Summoning thinking

Tsunade sat back in her chair with a sigh, the leather making a slight whoosh with the sudden movement. This all was a little too much to take in. _Damn you Jirayia, with Shizune in the office, I can't get to my sake. And after a story like that, I definitely need some._

It had been a little under an hour since the Toad Sage began his description. It seemed that the more into the information Jirayia went the more bizarre things got. Naruto, had been saved by…well, she wasn't sure what he was. The way the pervert described the man was nearly comical. Seriously, who would believe that some white clad super-priest had the power to subdue a raging jinchuriiki? And that he had whisked the blonde away to another realm? Finally, he was enrolled in some bizarre school full of dangerous, human hating monsters? Where did he come up with this stuff?

_It's just too unbelievable. I'm almost tempted to call this one big bluff. I mean, look at that amused twinkle in his eye. It's like he's trying to mess with my head_. "This had better not be one of your ideas of a joke Jirayia, or you may actually need that priest when I'm finish with you."

Shizune giggled into her hand as politely as she could. Although her mentor seemed to always go a little overboard with her fellow Sanin, she could understand in this case. Jirayia_-sama, this is not the time for jokes. If you didn't want to tell lady Tsunade where he is, that's fine. Just don't make up ridiculous stories. Youkai Academy…hah!_ "I must admit Jirayia-sama that was one tall tale. And you executed it so well. Even put up the triple layer seal. If you do have any information on Naruto-kun, will you please let me know?"

Jirayia watched in annoyance as Shizune rose from her seat. He never made up stories…well not with anything serious. _Honestly, who do they think I am, Naruto?_ As Shizune's hand reached the knob, Jirayia called out "whether you ladies like it or not, everything I've just said is true".

"Stop with the games Jirayia, the joke is getting old."

"Hokage-sama, everything I've told you is the absolute truth."

Tsunade's retort died in her throat after the words registered in her head. _He looks too serious for this to be a prank. And he only __**ever**__ calls me Hokage-sama when the situation is of the utmost seriousness. H-he's being serious! B-but that w-would mean…_

"Jirayia-sama, their really are other realms other than this one?" Shizune's shaky hand pressed hard against the door. She wasn't sure if her legs were actually trembling or if it were her imagination.

"I don't see what's so hard to believe. You have seen a summons before right? What's the difference?"

"B-but, that would mean…"

"Jirayia, are you telling me you actually allowed Naruto to be taken to another realm under the care of someone or something that you know little about?"

"Listen Tsunade, there was no other choice. The boy was bad off. My…my mistake cost him big. If you had seen what his body looked like after the headmaster stopped the transformation, you would be shocked."

"How bad was he?"

"Even with his advanced healing, he was out for four days. Their may be scarring to this day on sensitive parts of his body. If it weren't for the headmaster's intervention, and eventual aid in recovery, we might have lost the gaki."

The blood drained instantly from Tsunade's face. _I really almost lost him_. She closed her eyes in an effort to keep her emotions in check. It was important that she stayed in control. She could feel her old anxiety rising again.

"I…this is just a lot to take in right now. Sorry that I doubted you, it's just that I thought the brat's prankster mentality may have rubbed off on you."

"Now do you understand the need for the utmost privacy? If news of other realms got into the wrong hands, who knows what awful consequences may occur."

"Uh, there aren't any Zombies at this academy, are their?"

"I'm not sure one way or the other Shizune."

As Tsunade watched the amusing range of emotions on Shizune's face, her mind replayed the last hour. This was indeed some juicy information. But the guarded look in the pervert's eye nagged at her. _It's almost as if he's still hiding something from me. But what on earth would he still need to try to keep secret? Unless he did something stupid that he thinks he'll get pounded for…_ Narrowing her eyes, she brought Jirayia out of his trying to scare Shizune. "So, what haven't you told me Jirayia? And I warn you, any more deception and it won't just be a pounding this time."

_SHIT!_ Jirayia was sweating bullets. _Damn your perception flat-chest. She must have eyes like a hawk. Maybe I can laugh my way out of this._ "Why, aren't you the perceptive one? With vision like that, maybe you could help me with my next book…"

"Jirayia…"an eyebrow ticked dangerously.

"I'll call it, Icha Icha paradise voyeur edition"

"**Jirayia**" loud popping could be heard coming from a fist.

"We can instead just have you gather the information for…" _I think I pushed too far this time_. In his attempts to divert attention away from his secret, the super pervert had ignored all of the warning signs. Now, he could almost see the chakra layered over her arms. _Maybe she'll knock me out for a few days and this will all blow over, or maybe…_

Jirayia never had a chance to finish that thought as a chakra filled fist slammed into his head, crushing him through the reinforced chair, and into the reinforced floor. The entire tower shook from the power of the blow. Yet, the floors never budged.

Pain exploded into the Sanin's vision. But he couldn't understand how he was still conscious. Shizune looked at the scene with mixed feelings. Sure, she wanted the pervert to be punished for holding back information for them once again. But, that punch was just ridiculous. _I'm surprised that she didn't kill him_. "Tsunade-sama, I think you might have seriously hurt him this time."

Glancing at the crumpled heap of green, white and red; the blonde Hokage took a deep breath to calm her emotions. "He's not hurt too bad Shizune. I punched him in a way that he would feel the pain, yet wouldn't lose consciousness. He'll have a headache for a week, but there won't be any lasting damage. I hope he's learned his lesson from trying to keep things from me". She finished with a look that was part amused, part annoyed in the white haired man's direction.

"So you old Toad, are you going to tell me what you've been holding back, or are we going to have to continue with the punishment?"

"Ungh. Fine, fine, I'll tell you. Just stop hitting me."

"Well, get on with it!"

Jirayia would have liked to give her a dirty look, but the slight swirly marks in his eyes made the face comical instead. Nevertheless, he proceeded in telling his secret. "The first thing that you must realize is that none of this was my idea. I thought the gaki was still not ready. But the headmaster insisted on both. He argued that hiding this information will leave the boy further unbalanced in the future than he already is. So, when he awoke, I gave him his possessions."

"Possessions?"

"He knows who he really is now."

"He knows who he really is…Jirayia, you didn't?!?"

"It was his right to know Tsunade, and I don't regret my decision."

"I thought we agreed to wait until he was more mature. He couldn't have been ready for that."

"He's grown up more than you'd think. He's not a little kid anymore."

"So how did he take it?"

"About as well as can be expected. He stared at me in disbelief. Then he seemed angry for a while. When he asked me to be left alone for a while, I wasn't sure what to think. But after a couple of days of bed-rest, he seemed to take it all in stride."

"So did you give him everything?"

"More than you think."

"Um, Jirayia-sama, what are you talking about?"

"That is for the Hokage to decide whether or not you may learn that information."

"That had to be tough for him, but now he knows everything."

"I, uh, also made him whole."

"What do you mean by that Jirayia?"

"Well, the special scroll that Minato gave me for safe keeping, I gave it to him to make everything complete."

Tsunade was truly confused for a moment. "What scroll are you talking…?" Suddenly it hit her, and her eyes expanded to nearly twice their size. "YOU DID WHAT?!? How can you be so irresponsible? What if it can break free now? What if it can…"

Raising a hand to silence the outburst that he knew was coming, Jirayia cut off any further outburst. "Tsunade, I would think that you thought higher of me. After weighing all of my options, it was the best way to keep him safe. The results, well, you'll just have to ask the brat yourself."

Having had enough of the pervert for one day, the busty blonde decided to end the reunion. Quicker than the eye could blink, she grabbed the green-clad man and held him in front of the only thing in her office that wasn't reinforced. With a mighty punch to the stomach, the Toad Sanin was sent rocketing out widow, into the village.

"Um, Tsunade-sama, what was all of that about? Why did you just try to kill Jirayia-sama? He could get hurt by that stuff one of these days you know."

"Nah, I'm just not that lucky. And he had it coming with his actions and then keeping them from me."

"What exactly was he talking about?"

"Don't worry about that Shizune, after I confirm my suspicions, I may tell you." _Stupid pervert, with my luck he probably landed near the bathing areas. Now I __**really**__ need a drink_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, as a certain Sanin flew across town, the gate guards were diligently at work. Doing what they do best, they were prepared for anything. Utilizing sharp eyes, and a keen perception, they searched for any-type of deception.

Kotetsu's stare was deep. He gazed intently at his opponent. When he assumed that his foe was at his weakest, he pounced… "Check!"

"Check-mate" wafted the lazy drawl of his fellow guard. The pineapple haired chunin gave out a deep sigh. Guard duty had to be the worst chunin job in the village for most. But for Shikamaru, the endless monotony gave him all the time in the world to watch the clouds. That was the reason that he traded with Izumo today.

"That's eight games in a row now. How about we call it quits. I'd much rather watch the clouds."

"No, I need something to occupy my time. Izumo and I usually are more evenly matched."

"Well, why don't you just read or something?"

"We are supposed to stay alert for any type of…what the hell is that?"

Both guards stared curiously at the large white circle of light that appeared only a hundred or so yards away. Things got more bizarre as a weird machine on wheels appeared out of the tunnel.

"What is THAT thing?"

"Troublesome, I've been to the fire capital once. They have something similar. I think they call it a bus."

Stopping about fifty yards from the gate, the strange contraption opened a side door with a small hiss.

**Next stop, leaf village**…stated a curious looking man in the front seat. The only unique attributes to this person was a large black hat and glowing white eyes.

Kotetsu and Shikimaru stared in shocked silence as the members of this strange bus exited one by one. The first was a blue haired girl with a yellow sweater on. Her purple eyes danced with mischief as she eyed the massive gates. The second stepped out in slight apprehension. Her long pink hair flowed in the wind as her green eyes focused nervously on the two guards in front of her. Seemingly out of nowhere, a purple haired girl appeared to the right of the pink. Blue orbs stared unblinkingly at the entire scene before her.

The two guards were momentarily stunned. Kotetsu was simply too confused. Shikimaru on the other-hand couldn't resist the mystery. _Ok, they all got off this contraption. And although they all are wearing different shirts, they all share the same skirt. If the Fire capital is anything to go by, they are all from a civilian school. So why in the world are they here? And what's with the weird portal thing? How did that bus get_…His thoughts came to a sudden halt as the fourth figure stepped out of the bus.

He was tall, and was wearing a similar, but male version of the clothing that the pink haired girl wore. His green jacket was left open, and his white shirt had two buttons loose to show of the glittering green jewel around his neck. His belt was shiny, and the buckle seemed awfully familiar. However, what caused the reaction from the lazy chunin was the hair. Very few people had blonde hair that spiked like that. And Shikamaru wasn't sure from a distance, but he could swear he saw whisker marks on the man's cheeks. Looking into the blue eyes that seemed so amused, he nearly missed the fifth person to exit the bus. Her dark hair done up in the strangest array of pony-tails.

"Oi Shika, they got you on guard duty now?"

That voice, it was deeper but there was no denying it now. It seemed apparent. Uzumaki Naruto had at long last returned. Shikimaru pinched the bridge of his nose in disbelief. _Only Naruto would arrive in that kind of thing. Things are now going to be far too troublesome_.


	4. More than meets the eye

Hello again everyone. I appreciate the increased support for the story. Some people have guessed correctly the identity of the girls. There are things about the girls that will be familiar to those who read the manga or have read True Monster. Yet there will be differences as well. Thinking up stuff for this has been fun so far. I hope everyone continues to enjoy this as much as I do. The identity of the members of the harem will take time to sort itself out, but I guess that's part of the fun. Well, here's the latest installment. Until next time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Rosario + Vampire or anything.

"Pervert": Talking

_Gaki_: Thinking

**Kit**: Demonic/Summoning speaking

_**Shannaro**_: Demonic/Summoning thinking

xxxxxxx

"Yahoo! Ah, finally a real vacation. I thought I'd never get the snow out of my hair."

"Quiet down boob woman. Act like you have some tact."

"You're just jealous. I'm sure that when we get to the village, Naruto-kun and I are gonna be so happy. Then we'll go out on a date. Then, he'll gaze into my eyes and…" Before she had an opportunity to finish her sentence, a ball of snow smacked against her forehead. The blue haired beauty spun on her attacker, fire in her eyes, was interrupted from her revenge by a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Kurumu-san, please calm down. We don't want to cause any trouble here. We haven't even reached the gates yet." Kurumu gazed at the hand, then into the mauve colored eyes of the mediator. For a moment, she debated on whether or not to continue her assault on her purple haired rival. But a quick glance at the only male of the group helped to calm her down. With a huff, she shrugged her shoulder away.

Plastering on a brilliant smile once again, the blue haired bombshell latched onto the arm of her blonde crush. Her soft mounds crushed into his arm. "Oh Naruto-kun, I'm so excited. I can't wait to see your home town. So many shops, so many men, so many jealous women. Oh the fun I'll have." _And I will be with you my destined one. I will be the one to make you happy._

The blonde in question simply shook his head at his friend's antics. _Kurumu will never change. I guess that's part of her charm_. He looked briefly to his right, Naruto's eye-brows furrowed minutely. _She still hasn't got over it. She seems so lost. I hope this will do her some good_. "Hey Moka, are you ok?"

"Oh, yeah Naruto-kun. Just thinking, that's all."

"Um, ok. Well everyone, here is my home, the hidden leaf village."

All eyes gazed at the bustling city behind the gigantic gates. They had heard of the village's description from their guide, but its uniqueness still startled them. The mix of Nature and industry, small town feel with large city prosperity was unique indeed. Never before had any of his companions witnessed anything so bizarre.  
_Well, he's finally back. I wonder how the rest will react now. Man, this is so troublesome_. "Halt. Please state your name and reason for entering."

"Shika, do we have to go through the whole song and dance? I just got back." Naruto's whining voice forced a raised eyebrow from Kotetsu, and a slight tick to form above the lazy Nara's head.

"Stop being so troublesome Naruto. You don't have to make my job any harder for Kami's sake."

"Yeah, yeah. Uzumaki Naruto, reporting in from his training expedition. I have with me four guests who will be staying here for a minimum of one month. Names and identities will be discussed with Hokage-sama."

"Fine Naruto, just go straight to the tower before you do anything else. I'm sure she'll be informed of your return by the time you get there…so I would not advise taking a trip to Ichiraku's first."

Grumbling under his breath about old hags and lazy traitors, the group made its way toward the tower. Along the way, the group noticed the attention of the ninja and civilians alike. However, the looks were not what the blonde expected. _They don't seem to recognize me. And, if my nose is correct, our group has attracted a whole lot of interest. Oh well, at least Kurumu seems to be enjoying herself. I just hope she doesn't go too far overboard_.

"Yahoo! I know I'm going to enjoy my time here." Kurumu's eyes expertly picked out the hungry looks ill-covered on many male onlookers. _This is gonna be too fun_.

Sensing an aura of nervousness, blue eyes glanced to his right once again. The pink haired beauty's eyes looked guarded and wary. Long gone was the care-free exuberance of innocence. Experience had brought forth a strong survival instinct in the once bubbly girl.

"Moka…"

"I'll be fine Naruto-kun. I just want to finish what we have to do and rest." Blushing, she locked eyes with her male companion. "Also, I'm really famished."

Shaking his head once again, Naruto chuckled briefly before corralling Kurumu toward their destination. _Well, at least there are some things that will never change_. Glancing at his companions, then to the hidden eyes on the group, Naruto decided not to further delay the inevitable. _Baa-chan is going to be so surprised…and pissed_. Even with that mental admission, it was difficult to keep the mischievous glint from his eye and the sly fox smirk off his face.

xxxxxx

Tsunade sneezed loudly as she listened to the Anbu's report. _So the brat was closer than I thought_. Thinking of the other information that was heard, she slightly clenched her fist. _If he really did turn out to be a pervert, I'll make Jirayia's ancestors feel the punishment_.

Meanwhile, a slowly recovering Toad sage shivered uncontrollably. _Ughh, my pain sense is tingling. I know I shouldn't, but Hime can't get enough of me_. Grinning lecherously, the recovered man disappeared from sight. (Ok, I'm convinced…he MUST be a masochist)

Shizune was surprised at the five strangers that had requested an audience with the Hokage. Although it wasn't uncommon for civilians, even foreign ones, to wish to speak to the village leader, civilian students were rare. I swear that blonde guy looks familiar. I just can't put my finger on it. Narrowing her eyes, she knocked on the door to the Hokage's office, yet she could swear she heard snickering coming from the blonde. After receiving permission to open the door, she led the group before her mentor.

She was about to turn and give the group some privacy before the male of the group, who's eyes were still locked with the Hokage, called out to her.

"Oi, Shizune-neechan, you can stay and hear this if you want to."

The black haired medic's eyes widened at the words. Unable to properly form a sentence at the moment, she muttered a single word. "Naruto-kun?"

"In the flesh nee-chan. And if you don't mind, could you close the door, there are some things that I would like to discuss with baa-chan.

Growling slightly under her breath, the buxom village leader crossed the desk and enveloped the whisker-marked male in a bone crushing hug. "You better be glad I missed you brat, or I would be sending you through the floor."

"I missed you too baa-chan. But enough with the pleasantries. I want to introduce you to my friends and tell you what I've been doing for the past year…"

xxxxx

It had been thirty minutes since the container began his tale. Both mentor and apprenticed sat rooted to their seats. They were so enraptured with the tale that neither had noticed the self proclaimed super-pervert's arrival on the windowsill. "…and then the grounds were destroyed and summer break began early. We all decided to visit Mizore's home first, than to come here. After that…"

"So gaki, I see you arrived a little earlier than expected. And, oho, look at the catch you've got here." The pervert's words and wiggling eyebrows caused all four teenage girls to blush. The blonde male however rounded on his teacher with an angry scowl.

"Can you** not** be a pervert for five minutes Ero-sennin? And you should have told baa-chan what was going on from my letters. Things would have gone by a lot faster."

"So Jirayia, there were **letters**, were they? And you decided to **still **keep secrets from me?

The super-pervert was sweating bullets yet again as he took a precautionary step back. "Um, Hime, can we talk about this later. I, uh, think the gaki has more he wants to say."

"Jirayia…"

"Baa-chan, as much fun as it would be to see you pound Ero-sennin, he's right. There are some things that I haven't told you."

"Watch it brat. Go ahead and tell me what you have to say before I lose my temper."

"Fine. Ero-sennin, could you close the window please" After that was done, the demon container pulled out the strangest looking silver chain from his right pants pocket. Performing seven seals (two of which were unknown by the elder ninja) the blonde slammed his left hand into his right while yelling. "Holy barrier of the seven palms." Instantly, a shimmering white dome of light expanded outwards. The light seemed to filter into the cracks and space of the walls, window and door.

"What the hell was that gaki?

"That Ero-sennin was a holy containment barrier. It's meant to not only allow total privacy. But it can contain demonic power."

"But why would you need…?"

"Hokage-sama, I would like to properly introduce you to my companions."

The Sanin and the medic gazed curiously at the blonde for a moment. However the moment was dashed as the blonde spoke again."

"The blue-haired bombshell to my right is Kurono Kurumu as you know. Kurumu, if you'd please/"

"Yahoo! Of course Naruto-kun." As the other leaf ninja were wondering what was going on, a slight ripping sound was heard. The three gasped slightly as they saw the girls nails lengthen, a tail swing down behind her skirt, and a pair of black leathery wings sprout from her back. Standing in her transformed state, Kurumu felt free. She glanced at the three shocked ninja, briefly winking at the white haired sage (to the surprised annoyance of the buxom blonde) and gave out a dazzling smile.

"Baa-chan, Kurumu here is a succubus. This is her true form. I feel that it is only right to show you who your visitors truly are, as I'm sure you had your suspicions of the academy that we attended."

Being the first to gather their composure, true to name, the super-pervert grinned lecherously. "So, Kurono-san, are all the rumors about succubus true? Do you really seduce men and turn them into your willing slaves?"

"Of course! That is the true power of the succubus. It is what we are bred for."

The lecherous grin nearly split his face. "Well then, sign me…"

"However, I will do no such thing without the permission and support of my destined one."

Neither Sanin missed the quick flick of the eye toward the blonde. _I_ _HATE YOU GAKI!_

_Well at least she seems capable of some form of self control. I would rather not have had my ninja be enslaved in my own village._

"Well, that's a relief Kurumu, I guess." Shifting his eyes to the nearest wall, he glanced at the purple haired nymph. "Mizore, if you will please."

"Sure Naruto-kun. And I thought I asked you to call me Mizore-chan." With that, the room suddenly grew cold. A faint icy blue aura surrounded the girl, and in an instance the blue eyed girl stood transformed. In place of her hands, long ice blue talons exited her long sleeves. Her feet seemed to be standing in a slowly swirling pool of ice. Her hair waived slightly at an unseen wind.

_Incredible. Such power. She has an ability similar to the Hyoton. What those bastards on the council wouldn't give to get their hands on this girl._

_Wow, she can manipulate ice, even in this warm office. There isn't even a water source here. I wonder if Tsunade-sama can feel the power hidden in this one. Just how strong are these girls?_

_Ice powers huh? Impressive. But what is more impressive is how she can generate all that power and still keep that lollipop in her mouth. Now I REALLY hate you gak_i.

"Baa-chan, Shirayuki Mizore is what's known as an ice woman. I'm not sure, but I think her people may have been the ancestors of the Hyoton or something"

"Wow. If only you were a ninja Mizore-san, I would desire you to join our ranks." The blue eyed girl blushed slightly at all the attention that she was getting and averted her eyes away.

"Stop embarrassing her baa-chan. There is another person I would like to formally introduce you to. Moka, is it alright?"

The pink-haired girl had been anxiously debating letting her true self out. _How can I trust that they won't run away, or attack me? I don't know if I can trust these humans. But…if Naruto-kun thinks they are trustworthy, I guess I can give them a shot_. Taking a deep breath, she nodded meekly in the blonde's direction. She closed her eyes as his hands grasped her Rosario.

With a tiny 'clink' the Rosario was removed. Almost instantly the light in the room faded away. Strange shadow like creatures seemed to cling to the girl's body, covering her in an inky haze. Without warning, a bright light enveloped the girls figure. As the light began to fade, all in the room could witness the girl's body seem to grow. All vital and private areas on the girl seemed to mature before the eyes of all in attendance. As the light faded out completely, Moka's body had been remade. The now silver haired youth opened her eyes, startling the elder ninja in their tracks. Those were the eyes of a demon. The fangs and the aura of raw power didn't help assuage the fears. Both Sannin began to ease back into defensive stances.

Sensing the unease, Naruto spoke quickly to avoid any unnecessary bloodshed. "Baa-chan, Ero-sennin, this is Akashiya Moka, and she is…"

"I am a vampire. I hope there isn't a problem, otherwise I will have to show all of you your place." The words were stated calmly enough, but the command in her voice was a little unsettling. Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the powerful creature in front of her. She would not be intimidated by anyone. Yet before she could respond, the whisker-marked teen spoke up once again.

"Moka-chan, I thought that we agreed that you would tone it down?"

Blue eyes locked with red for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, after a few minutes (or few hundred years, but who's counting?) the silver haired female averted her eyes with a small huff. It was difficult to see in the slowly recovering light, but a faint pink hue seemed to color her cheeks. _That's it, I'm gonna kill the gaki from keeping all of this from me. There's obviously something between him and these girls….that's fine, I'll just make up for lost time with some good old research._

Shizune was sweating bullets. _Don't vampires command the undead?_ "Um, Moka-san, you wouldn't happen to control an undead army do you?"

The five Youkai students sweat dropped at Shizune's question, until Naruto burst into laughter.

The Hokage pinched the bridge of her nose for the second time that day. _First_ _Jirayia and now Naruto. I swear they are trying to torture me or something. And look at that brat, rolling around on the floor without a care in the world. Doesn't he realize the ridiculously powerful company that he keeps? Hmm, I wonder about that dark haired one in the back. What is she?_ "Pull yourself together brat! You still haven't introduced the last of your little friends."

Naruto glanced behind him to his final companion. Regaining his feet once more, he attempted to fight down the giggles, and the shiver that ran down his spine at the glare from the vampire next to him. "Baa-chan, this is Toujyou Ruby."

"Well, aren't you going to ask her to transform gaki?

"Ero-sennin, Ruby is different. She is what the pure monsters at Youkai academy call a half-breed."

"What the heck is a half-breed Naruto-kun?" Shizune was still slightly shaking from the revelation of the vampire. _I'm not sure if I can take too many more surprises_

"A half breed is a human with super-natural powers. Since they straddle the line between human and monsters, they get the name. Like us ninja, Ruby utilizes a super-natural ability. She uses a slightly altered form of chakra called magic. Ruby here is a witch."

Shizune's shivers returned with a vengeance. It seemed that she was experiencing all her old childhood nightmares in one day. _Does that mean that she rides a broom and eats small children? And where is her cat?_

Sensing the questioning gazes, Naruto quickly explained. "We are not the only humans that were granted a form of power. Witches like Ruby utilize what I have come to realize as the sixth chakra type. It is this that made the Sage of the six paths a unique being. He was the true producer of two different types of power. With her power, Ruby can do amazing things. But if you must see a transformation…Ruby, if you'd please"

"Of course Naruto-sama." Several eyebrows raised at the 'sama' comment (and one toad sage mentally cried anime tears) yet their attention returned to quiet black haired youth. Clutching a strange small staff of some kind, a slightly dark aura surrounded the girl, as four inky-black wings appeared behind her.

_I hate you gaki. I really do. Naruto-__**sama**__, how the hell do you do it?_

_Damn you brat. With the witch and the vampire here, Shizune won't leave me alone. And after these revelations, I have never needed more sake in my life. I'll get you for this_. "You know brat, I was going to simply give you an assessment, and have you rejoin your team as a chunin if possible, but I have something much better in mind now. I want to see what you are really made of. If you impress me, I'll choose the rank that you deserve. I'll see you tomorrow at noon in training ground eleven. I hope you have some tricks up your sleeves because I won't make it easy on you."

The slug Sannin could have sworn that she saw his eyes flicker red for the briefest of moments. "Bring it on Baa-chan, I'm ready for anything."


	5. Never forget

Hello again everyone. Sorry for the long update delay, but my schedule just got a lot more hectic. I definitely appreciate all of the support that this story has received so far. I invite anyone who read this to continue to tell me what they think. All the positivity is exactly why I m glad I decided to start writing my own story. Also, this chapter may answer a few questions about why some people act the way they do, and may raise even more...I just love doing that. Well, keep up the support and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Rosario + Vampire or anything.

"Pervert": Talking

_Gaki_: Thinking

**Kit**: Demonic/Summoning speaking

_**Shannaro**_: Demonic/Summoning thinking

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade gave a mischievous smirk in the blonde's direction, "We'll see brat, we'll see. Anyways, I don't have anything else for you, so get out of here and show your lady friends around."

Actually baa-chan, there is one more thing."

"Well, what is it brat?"

"I want the keys to my father's house."

It seemed as if a pin could drop at any moment and the entire tower could hear it. A confused Shizune glanced around the room. _Ok, what the heck is Naruto-kun talking about? I thought he was an orphan. And why would…what was that look about? Those two know something that I don't_.

It almost seemed as if an argument was being played out between the two present Sanin through their eyes. After a moment, with a resigned sigh from the slug princess, and a victorious glint from the toad sage, Tsunade responded.

"Listen Naruto, things are just not that easy. Your true heritage hasn't been revealed yet. And if we do it n-"

"With all due respect baa-chan, that's complete bullshit. The letters that I have clearly state that I am to receive my heritage when I either become of age or a chunin. I am now sixteen years old. I am considered a man by law in Fire country. I want my house."

"You don't understand Naruto. If the council catches wind-"

Cutting off the blonde in front of him once again, the whiskered teen responded with barely restrained annoyance "I don't care what the council thinks. I have been controlled and restrained by them for long enough. I want what is rightfully mine."

"The boy has a point Tsunade. There is very little that the council can do by law. And as much fun as it would be to see him and his girlfriends using a single bedroom, I think he is going to need the space."

The slug princess shot her former teammate an annoyed look. _Only he would turn something this serious into one of his perverted fantasies. This brat's back one day, and he's already causing me headaches. When the council catches wind of this, they're going to be even that much more interested in him and his lineage. How the heck are we going to keep them off of his back now?_ With a defeated sigh, the blonde relented. "Fine brat, you win." With that she touched the wall beneath the window with her right hand, while simultaneously pressing her left foot on a suspiciously short floorboard beneath her desk. With surprising dexterity, she performed eight one handed seals before snapping her fingers. The board below her shimmered briefly with a golden light before it creaked upward on its left hinge. The blonde reached in to retrieve a small scroll.

"Alright brat, here you go. This was left to me by sensei in one of his letters. You need to place some of your blood and chakra into this seal, and you have you'll have your damn house."

Without hesitation, the blonde container did just that. With a brief hiss and a puff of smoke, a single copper key and a small piece of paper appeared. Quickly pocketing the key, the blonde quickly scanned the parchment. His grin stretching wider with every word that he read.

"You know baa-chan; I don't think you will have too many problems with the council for a while."

"What?"

"It seems that there is still an illusion over the property, so I doubt people will know that I live their, unless I tell them. And since you are getting old, I wouldn't want you to have to hide any more grey hairs."

With a growl as his only warning, the blonde attached himself to the ceiling like a cat, in order to avoid the monstrous punch sent his way. The buxom woman glared angrily at the ceiling for a moment before she growled out her order. "Get out of here brat before I really decide to hurt you."

Giving off a cheeky smile, the demon container flipped in front of the door, and held it open. _Man, she really might have killed me with that punch. I guess I should be more careful around her for a while…nah, she's just too much fun to tease._ "Ladies, if you will follow me."

"Wait brat…"

The irritated leader of the leaf village watched the spiky haired boy and his entourage disappear around the next corner. With a sigh, she turned to the remaining occupants in the room. Jirayia was already heading to the window and her apprentice seemed to be rooted into her seat in a mix of shock, confusion and a lingering fear. _Sometimes brat, I really hate you. You're going to cause me more paperwork, and I'm definitely not getting any sake anytime soon…_

xxxxx

The walk to the house was relatively subdued. _I'm glad that they dropped their transformations before I opened the door. Man, I'm such an idiot at times_.

After five more minutes of traveling, they reached the largely forested area of training ground forty two. Although not as ominous as it's more famous neighbor, the rarely used area gave of a slightly creepy vibe. _I think I'm gonna love this place! It almost feels like being back at school_. Following the directions to the letter; they arrived at a seemingly unassuming clearing. It appeared to be just another unused training ground. _Subtle dad, real subtle. Now, it says that once you feel the slight resistance, utilize these hand signs to allow me to see this place_…

After following the directions, an invisible force seemed to attach itself to the blonde. It seemed to invade his body momentarily before it suddenly vanished. Looking forward with unrestrained eyes, the whiskered teen could only mutter "Amazing".

"What's so amazing Naruto-kun? I don't see anything."

The boy glanced at his confused green-eyed companion for a moment. _You truly were a genius dad. Only someone of your blood could ever find or enter this place. I must say that I'm impressed_.

"Ok, I want all of you to touch a part of my skin, and then we can enter the house." Glancing around at the varying hues of red that adorned his companions faces, he gave away of small chuckle. Yet thinking about what he said, his eyes widened slightly. _Oh no, I should have been more speci_-…

"Yahoo! Oh Naruto-kun, you've finally decided to give in. I knew it was only a matter of time." With that, the blonde was subject to the horrifyingly amazing feeling of death by suffocation. Before the blue haired beauty could actually kill her love interest, she was forcibly removed by a rather large ball of condensed ice.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you airhead? Stop trying to kill Naruto-kun with those ridiculously sized flesh mounds of yours and control yourself."

Kurumu gave off an angry glare at her purple haired rival. She growled in annoyance as her momentary distraction allowed Moka to grab his right hand, and Mizore to grab his left. She had to settle for touching his right shoulder with a huff. _You little sneak, you planned this out. I guess I'll have to be smarter in order to get more time alone with Naruto-kun with Mizore around_.

xxxxx

With a turn of the key, and a small press of blood and chakra, the doors of the two story house opened. The house itself was simplistic in design. It consisted of a large two-story house with a basement. It seemed as if the person who owned the place expected a decent sized family. While not nearly as extravagant as the large houses in the upscale district, and nowhere near as complex as some of the major clan compounds, it was both roomy and cozy. Deciding to find out as much as possible, the whiskered teen made his favorite hand-sign. In a poof of smoke, six copies emerged.

"Alright boys, I want you each to take a girl and find her a room and the others to explore the basement and the surroundings of the house... When you've finished, come back down stairs. I'm going to unseal our stuff and look around for a bit. Ladies, your belongings will be in the living-room. When you guys are finished, dispel yourselves."

xxxxx

It had been nearly twenty minutes since he had unsealed the bags when the first memories started to filter in. Sitting in his parents' bedroom, at the small desk, the blonde gazed longingly at the three pictures before him. The first was that of a blonde boy, with two dark haired teammates, shadowed by a large white haired male. The young unblemished boy's smile seemed to light up the room. _He looked so happy with his team, unlike my first photo_. Chuckling to himself, the young man's eyes wandered to the second picture. It was that of a blonde man, holding a beautiful red-haired woman, while three young teens kneeled in front of them. The goggle-wearing raven haired boy seemed to glare over at his seemingly stoic silver haired teammate. The brown haired girl in the middle gave off a wide smile while giving the peace sign at the camera. _Man, now that looks more like team seven. And I guess at least one of my parents loved Ichiraku's as much as I do_. The blonde shook his head at the pictures location from the obvious backdrop of the counter and stools. With a mental sigh, the boy glanced at the final picture before him. It was of the same blonde man and red haired woman, sitting at one of the tables that he recognized from the clone that inspected the second dining room. The woman was obviously pregnant, and even through a picture she seemed to radiate a sense of love and contentment that almost warmed his fingers at the touch. Attempting, and failing, to prevent the few tears that clouded his vision from falling, the blonde was entranced.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san…"

**Taking a stroll down memory lane, are we human?**

Growling loudly in his throat, the blonde knew exactly who interrupted his moment. _What do you want fox_?

**Oh nothing. I just find it a little amusing that my container cries over human images. How pathetic.**

I asked you what you wanted fox.

**Getting aggressive now are we? Do not forget your place mortal.**

_I will ask only one more time, what do you want fox?_

**You know, I didn't have to make that deal with you, you insignificant whelp. The least that you could do is be grateful. Be glad that I decided to honor you with my presence at all.**

_Kyuubi_…

**Whatever human. I just wanted to remind you of our deal, and to let you know that I feel a few disturbances. The wheels are being put into motion. Do not forget your responsibilities.**

The blonde let out a tired sigh. _I haven't forgotten our deal or my responsibilities kitsune. Now, leave me to my thoughts you annoying fox._

**Tch, whatever you little flesh bag. Don't think that your insolence will go unpunished forever. One day, you may find that all actions will be accounted for.**

_What is that supposed to mean?_ There was no response. It seemed the fox had cut off the link and retreated to…wherever the hell it goes. _Stupid kistune, now I'm not in the mood anymore. I might as well see how the girls are adjusting_.

_**Hehehe, you may think that you have the upper hand now boy, but everything has a weakness. Your comeuppance will come sooner than you think**_…

xxxxx

It had been an interesting fifteen minutes for the blonde wonder. Finding each of his new roommates presented some peculiar situations.

_Ok, that was, well…I'm not sure. Those three are so different from each other that it's almost scary. I am so glad that the headmaster gave me, the talk. Or as he likes to call that long winded discussion, the explanation. It took all of my control not to die of blood-loss from that outfit of Kurumu's. I mean, does she always dress like that to go to bed or something? Then, I didn't think that it was possible for someone to sneak up on ME in an enclosed bedroom. I just hope that Mizore fully understands in the future where to, and not to put her hands when surprising someone. It's bad enough that her whole room smells like that field of flowers from her homeland. I get the sneaking suspicion that at least Tsurara-san would have been happy with her actions. And Ruby, I never knew that she was in to that kind of stuff. The way she said the word MASTER, I almost lost it. I know that she pledged her life to me, but she doesn't have to do EVERYTHING that a slave would do. And I don't even want to know where she got that paddle! Man, it sucks sometimes trying to do the right thing. I just hope that Moka acts somewhat normal_…

With a slight trepidation, the flustered boy crept towards the room that his pink haired friend occupied. He was about to open the door when he heard the sounds of muffled sniffling.

"Oh Tsukune, I'm so sorry. *sniff* I should have been there. I should have been faster. *sniff, sniff* I miss you so much."

The blonde entered the room slowly, to see the green-eyed girl with her back to him on her bed. She clutched a photograph of a dark haired boy. Understanding the situation immediately, he crossed the room and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as he sat beside her.

Stiffening briefly at the touch, the pink-haired girl relaxed as a calming voice spoke to her. "We will never forget him, or his sacrifice."

"I know *sniff* it's just that I can't forgive myself. He…he was my first and only true love."

"I-I can understand how you feel. He was my best friend. I wish I could have saved him. But there was nothing that we could do…."

***Flashback***

The rage of battle sounded all around the large chamber. The brown haired boy watched in disbelief as his best friend was pierced with a horrible bone like drill. The bloodied blonde was thrown forcefully into the floor only a few yards away.

"Do you see now Naruto-kun? My will is greater than yours. I will force all the worlds of monsters and men to come together. Without your precious red cloak, there is nothing left to stop me. I wanted you to live, to understand and see what my dream truly is."

The blonde on the floor glared defiantly with his one good eye. "What you propose is madness! Even if I have to die, I will stop you."

_Naruto, no!_

"The transformed monstrosity loomed over the downed blonde. "You were right about one thing Naruto-kun. You do have to die…"

The monstrosity reared his deformed limb back, before thrusting it forward.

Time seemed to slow down for the blonde. _Is_ _this it? I guess I'm not going to fulfill our deal headmaster. Baa-chan, I'm sorry._ As the blade grew closer, a shadow appeared in the blonde's vision. He was shocked into silence as a body appeared before him. Brown eyes stared into blue as the bone drill pierced flesh.

"Sorry bro, but they need you. Tell Moka…that I'm sorry. Tell her that I…"

The world seemed to un-focus for a moment. Naruto was minutely aware of the weight being forcibly removed from his body. He could vaguely make out the female cry of despair behind him. Yet nothing seemed to matter. His unfocussed eyes met the lifeless brown of his true friend. Disbelief clouded his mind, before a horrible rage filled his soul.

"FOX!"

A sickening crimson aura filled the room as a tear-filled boy sought his vengeance…

***End Flashback***

"I know Naruto-kun. I know what you two meant to each other. He was just…I'm not sure if my heart will ever get over him."

"It never will Moka, nor should it. He loved you. Hold on to his memory, but live in honor of his sacrifice. I know it may not seem like it, but he would want you to be happy. Find happiness where you can Moka-chan."

Green eyes followed the whiskered boy as he rose from the bed. _I…I'm not ready to move on Tsukune. But, maybe in time_…"Um, Naruto-kun."

Pausing at the door, blue eyes met green. "What is it Moka?"

"Well, I still am a little famished from all of today's activities. May I, please?"

The blonde nodded briefly, then gave off an amused chuckle at the delight in the eyes of his pink-haired friend. _Man Tsukune, I don't know how you did it. But you would want me to make her…ouch! I have got to figure out a way to make this less awkward. The things I do for my friends_…


	6. I'll follow you

Hello again everyone. Its been a little while since my last update. I have had, Internet issues lately. Oh, and I have noticed that quite a few people have added this story in their favorites, but very few comparatively stop in to tell me what you all think. Again, I won't ask you to, but it does feel nice to know who likes it and why. And for those who have already done so, thank you for the support. I hope you enjoy the latest installment. Being busy has caused me to slow down on updates a little. And kudos to those who can figure out who's who at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Rosario + Vampire or anything.

"Pervert": Talking

_Gaki_: Thinking

**Kit**: Demonic/Summoning speaking

_**Shannaro**_: Demonic/Summoning thinking

xxxxxxx

It had been a full two hours since 'comforting' his friend. The whiskered teen rubbed his neck, feeling the phantom pains that still lingered their. Even after a couple months, he still couldn't get used to his friends 'feedings'. Shifting through his memories, he mentally put things in order.

_Ok, the clones that went to the market are back, and weren't noticed. Just thinking about those prices makes me feel like an idiot. I mean really, why didn't I ever think to use henge to go shopping before?_ Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he mentally continued. _The house has been completely memorized, as has the surrounding property. I kind of wish I owned the entire training ground, that would be awesome! The girls are all situated and getting comfortable._ His nose twitched as the smell of burnt cardboard wafted into his room_. Note to self, do not let Moka EVER cook you a thank-you meal. Now I see why vampires drink blood. If it were between that and those smells down stairs, I'd take blood too._

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Naruto-sama, it's me."

"Come on in Ruby."

The black haired girl entered at a sedate pace. Her bowed head covering the light pink hue that adorned her cheeks. She glanced into the eyes of her master with barely hidden admiration. _He is so cute. Even if I didn't owe him my life, I would want him as my master_. Taking a deep breath, she spoke her thoughts.

"Naruto-sama, I wanted to see if there was anything that I could do for you…**anything** at all?"

"Not at the moment Ruby."

"Um…as your servant, you do know that whatever you need or desire, is my duty to help fulfill right?"

Both teens blushed at the innuendo. Naruto's cheeks gained the pink hue while Ruby's face gave her name justice.

"Uh, yeah…I guess Ruby. But I've told you many times before. You don't have to be my servant; I'd be just as happy if you were my friend."

"As always, you are a kind and gracious master. But my honor dictates that my life is now your's to command. I am your willing instrument, to do as you will."

With a deep sight, the blonde slightly dropped his head, remembering similar words from his past.

"Ruby, you sound like someone I knew from a long time ago. Back a few years ago, there was someone who felt the same way. He/she, I'm still not sure which, felt that their life was simply meant as a tool for someone else. Because that person saved them, they were to dedicate their lives at the whim of another. I was never able to get through to my friend before the end, but that person changed my life forever. Because of them, I adopted my nindo. They helped me to find the strength to become who I am today."

Ruby was shocked as a soft, yet firm hand touched her collar bone. She gasped as another lifted her eyes to meet those of her savior.

"I saved you Ruby, not because I had to or wanted something from you. I saved you because it was the right thing to do."

The black haired girl closed her eyes as a memory found its way into her mind, forcing the voice of her master into the background…

***Flashback***

"Ruby-san, it doesn't have to be this way. Don't give in to it, fight it."

"Yeah, fight Ruby-neesan", exclaimed a small dark haired girl before a weed slapped the back of her head knocking her unconscious.

The black haired girl shuddered as her mind seized. Around her, four girls were strewn amongst the weeds. Killer plants held each fast, although the one with the silver hair seemed to be able to continue fighting. Below her, the blonde boy that shouted to her leapt from weed to weed in a frantic randomized pattern. It was clear that he was trying to reach her current captive. The brown haired boy in her grasp had long since lost consciousness. Her mind or at least what she always thought was her mind, told her to destroy the human boy before her. Yet another part resisted, seemingly captivated by the words of the only person that still evaded her weeds.

_Wh…what's h-happ-happening t-t-to m-me?_

"I know the real you is in their Ruby; listen to your heart, not what the monster tells you!"

**He knows not what he speaks child. Listen to me, I have never steered you wrong. We are the last of the witch of the hill. He could never accept you, never understand you.**

"How c-can you kn-kn-know what I go through. I am an accursed h-half breed. But w-worse, I h-h-have the sp-spirit of the hill trapped within m-me. Y-you could never understand."

"I understand better than you know. I am a half breed also. Plus, I too contain a great spirit within me." Naruto watched as her eyes widened. Maybe he could save her after all!

**He lies child. You belong to me!**

"N-no, wait…**Ah, that's better**."

"What have you done to Ruby?!?"

**Ruby-chan can no longer resist me. Do you see this seal?** The possessed girl spun around on her weed while pulling up her hair. There, on the base of her neck was a small containment seal.

**This is my greatest achievement. Although my body had passed on, my spirit allowed me to make a one time magical seal to link my spirit to the living. After finding little Ruby-chan here, I was able to resist the Shinigami's pull. Now, that I have finally assimilated her body, she belongs to me.**

"NO! Fight Ruby!"

**You really are a stubborn little boy aren't you? With a quality like that, I see why she admired you. But she was powerless to stop me. Nothing can affect this seal, thus nothing will save her. Now, what to do with your little friend here?**

While she spoke, she never noticed the clone that made its way up the backside of the main weed. As her free hand reached for her captive's neck, she felt a resistance. Looking behind her at the blonde doppelganger, her eyes narrowed. However, the view before her shook her to the core. The boy that had been nearly one hundred and fifty feet away before was within arms reach now. Yet the sight of his slit crimson eyes burned forever into her memory.

"You know witch-teme, letting your enemy know of you plan is both cliché and foolish. But I'll let you in on a little secret. I really DO know how Ruby feels."

The possessed girl trembled as the boy began to emit a horrible red energy. She felt like a rabbit being cornered by a hungry predator. _**Such strength, so evil, what is he?**_

A pair of crimson eyes widened at the sight before her. The silver haired beauty was still attempting to free herself in an effort to save her counter-part's love interest, but this information shocked her to the core. _**He has a demonic aura…he really is like me…**_

"There is one more thing I forgot to tell you witch-teme; I CAN do something about this to save Ruby."

Mauve eyes widened as a clawed hand grasped the back of her neck. She screamed in agony as she felt her consciousness ripped away from control of the body. **No…I can't be defeated…it can't end this way…n**-no…

The black haired teen released her hold on her captive and slumped forward. The clone caught the boy and leapt away. The demonic weeds began to break apart, freeing the others. A cough alerted him to the girl in his arms.

"Th-thank you for saving me"

"It's ok Ruby. I'm just glad you're alright." Blushing slightly, the black haired girl played with her thumbs, trying to settle her nerves.

_Now, why does that look so familiar?_

"Um, is it ok if I go with you? With the witch of the hill gone, I have nothing left and no where to go."

"Of course you can Ruby. I'll make sure you're safe, and taken care of…believe it! The light blush soon expanded to a color that matched her name.

"Thank you for your kindness, I will do whatever it takes to repay you…Naruto-sama."

"Um, no prob…Naruto-WHAT?"

The silver haired girl watched the scene play out with a mix of amusement and annoyance. _**Naruto-kun, you just got a whole lot more interesting**_…

***End Flashback***

"…and because of Haku's life, I won't have anyone of my precious people live like that if I can help it."

Mauve colored eyes finally refocused on the passionate blue in front of her. She could see the concern for her well-being, and the conviction in his heart.

_That is the reason that I will follow you Naruto-sama, to whatever end_.

"I know Naruto-sama, but like you I do things because I chose to. I know that you have never forced me to be you servant, but I will continue to do so because it is what my heart tells me." She placed a finger to his lips to silence him. "I know that you may not truly understand, but you have never abandoned me, led me astray, or put me in harms way. That is why I will follow your lead wherever you shall go."

The blonde sunk his head slightly at the news. _Wow, I_ _didn't think of it that way. Man, why does life have to always be so complicated…oh well, I won't disrespect her feelings._

"Ok Ruby, I understand now. But um, can we talk a little later? As you can see, I was about to take a shower so if you would…please?"

Noticing the slight glint in her eye, he waved his hand in a warding manner to cut of her comment before it started.

"And NO you cannot take one with me!"

xxxxx

It was nearly noon in the village hidden in the leaves. Team seven had assembled at training ground eleven per the Godaime's orders. For once, even the ever tardy sensei of said team was on time. However, they weren't the only ones. Word had spread about a mysterious ninja that had arrived yesterday. Only a few knew who it really was, but the rumors of a Yondaime look alike, being tested by the famous team seven was too tempting an offer to pass on.

The Hokage surveyed those around the clearing in annoyance. _This was supposed to be a private evaluation, so of course EVERYONE knows about it. _Her irritated look melted into a smirk as a thought hit her._ Serves the brat right anyway. I swear, I thought Shizune was going to ask if we could sleep in the same bed…like some five year old that is afraid of the dark. And I never got any sake!_

"Maa, Hokage-sama, who is it that we are supposed to evaluate?"

The slug princess glanced at the lazy ninja in front of her. She had a sudden urge to yank that little book from his hands and shred it before his eyes, if only to get a reaction out of him. _No, the reaction that we will get when he sees his opponent will be priceless enough_.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, but you will have to wait until he arrives."

"Hn. It's probably just some weakling."

The pink haired female of the team had the urge to agree with her long-time crush, but resisted in the face of her master. _You're so smart Sasuke-kun. __**You're damn right that yummy over there is smart! We should hurry up this damn test so that Sasuke-kun can take us out on a date, SHA!**_

The final member, a black haired teen with equally black eyes remained silent. _Danzou-sama will definitely be interested in this evaluation. New blood to the village is always a good thing. And if it's who we think it is, then this is a great opportunity for us._

"So, Hinata-chan, what do you think this new ninja is gonna be like?"

"I'm not sure Kiba-kun. I kind of wish it were someone else though"

Kiba scowled at the thought. It had been well over three years, and the blonde still stayed on her mind. _Yeah, I wish it were you too dobe, that way I crush you. Then Hinata-chan would be mine._

"It doesn't matter anyway, who ever it is won't be nearly as cool as Sasuke-kun."

"Um sure Ino." *munch* "I know Shika worked the gates yesterday, but he won't tell me who it is." *crunch* "I wonder why there is so much secrecy?"

"Knowing that lazy bastard, he probably thinks that it's too 'troublesome' to tell us" finished the blonde beauty with a huff.

"Whoever this idiot is, he's probably worse than the dobe. He'd better hurry up before I start to lose my temper."

"Jeez teme, I figured with three and a half years, you would have finally removed that stick from your ass."

All eyes turned to the source of the voice. Several eyes widened because they didn't feel the presence until it was nearly twenty yards away. Strolling in like he owned the place was a spiky haired teen. He wore an odd looking civilian outfit, with ninja combat boots. Eyes roamed to the four females that accompanied him. Many had blushes or nose bleeds from the thoughts about the five newcomers.

_Wow, look at that blue haired one. She had even bigger ones than Hinata-chan. Now that is a woman who can bear some serious pups._

_She walks with a quiet grace unlike the women of this village. And those eyes are exquisite. It would be illogical to ignore that one's presence._

_Wow, who is that hunk? I mean, yeah he insulted Sasuke-kun, but he looks good enough to eat. And those girls look good, but he must not have ever seen a real kunoichi before…You just made my list mister sexy._

_Dobe. I have waited far too long for this. It's time that I repay you for what you did to me! And maybe, if one of your women is worthy, I can take that away from you too._

_Pink hair, green eyes, who does that hussy think she is? Well, she better not try to go after Sasuke-kun! __**Yeah, I don't care if she can catch that damn sexy man over there, she better leave Sasuke-kun alone, Sha!**_

_Hm, she moves like a shinobi, silent and unassuming. Where did he find such a woman? I will definitely have to report this to Danzou-sama!_

_S-senei?_

Many thoughts circulated amongst those that were present. Some were shocked, others surprised, while others were…well that's for a different chapter! Yet one person held only a single thought in her head…_Naruto-kun, you've finally come home_…


	7. A reunion of fists

Hello again, this chapter was burning a hole in my mind, so it just came out much faster than expected. I appreciate the increased number of reviews. I am now getting an idea what people think. I want to let some things be known however. 1) The reason that the story is started where it is, is because that is where I felt the most important part of the story should begin. Some things I want to reveal over time, thus the flashbacks and other things that I have planned. Simply explaining everything from scratch is not the feel that I wanted for this story. Also, if some characters seem OC at times...it's because they are. By definition, things are different in this time, thus everyone will have changes to their personality in order to accomodate the changes. 3) I like that people have concerns about the harem and its members, but trust me, who is where will not be fully understood until it's revealed. I'm still not totally sold on who's who at the moment, so we will let the story take us where it may. Finally, this is my very first attempt at a fight scene, I hope my particular style is enjoyable. As always, drop a line if the mood hits you, and I'm not sure how soon or late the next one will come out. Enjoy.

Pervert": Talking

_Gaki_: Thinking

**Kit**: Demonic/Summoning speaking

_**Shannaro**_: Demonic/Summoning thinking

A lecherous smirk implanted itself on the Toad Sage's face. Dark brown eyes darted between the present ninja and his apprentice and entourage. _This is going to be too fun. That blonde girl over there seems to be extremely attracted to the gaki if her shifting stance is to be believed. And some of the males here seem to be having a tent problem_,_ hehehe_. Glancing at his similarly smirking teammate, the Toad Sage shook his head. _Hime, you may think this is fun now, but the surprises are just beginning. I just hope you don't kill me when the day is over._

Blissfully unaware of her teammates inner thoughts, the buxom Hokage cleared her throat to get the attention of all assembled.

Attention! Now that all members are present, the ninja assessment for appropriate ranking for current genin Uzumaki Naruto may begin.

_THAT sexy bit of man is NARUTO?_

_As we suspected, this should be informative._

_Ah, so the little dobe is back, although I wanted to be the one to destroy you, I guess I can let Sasuke-teme do it for me._

_Interesting. My kikai bugs seem to find his scent much different than before. What happened to you Naruto?_

_Wow, Naruto sure looks better, but he's probably still just a baka__**; Yeah, who cares how sexy that baka has gotten, um I mean, he'll never be better than Sasuke, SHA!**_

_I hope you're ready for this brat, because it doesn't matter what happens, I'll still have gotten my revenge._

"Uzumaki Naruto, your evaluation will be as follows. You will begin your match against Haruno Sakura and Sai in a two on one match. In order to become a chunin, you must defeat the both of them."

"What about Sasuke-kun?"

"Chunin Haruno, do not interrupt me again! As I was stating Naruto, you must defeat both members before the end of the assessment."

_Grrr, you always seem to escape me dobe, but I will get you!_

"At the ten minute mark, regardless of whether you have defeated both Sakura and Sai or not, Uchiha Sasuke will be permitted to join the assessment." An evil smirk spread upon the face of the dark avenger. "If you manage to defeat all three chunin level members of Team seven, you will be awarded the level of special jonin."

"WHAT! How come Naruto gets a chance to be a special jonin?!? Akamaru and I are much better than the dobe, we should be given this opportunity instead!"

"Inuzuka Kiba, one more word and I will punch you to Suna! And that goes for the rest of you! If I here any of you make another comment before this assessment begins, you will be brought up on charges of insubordination." Noticing the fearful looks on the ninja present, she decided to continue. "Finally, Hatake Kakashi, team commander of squad seven, will join the assessment at the thirty minute mark." Several eyebrows rose at this announcement. "His job will be to subdue you as quickly as possible. If you are able to fight on an even level with Kakashi for fifteen minutes, you will be awarded the rank of a full jonin. Finally, if by some miracle, you are able to defeat Kakashi, and the entirety of squad seven, you will be awarded the rank of elite jonin with all priveledges thereof."

_It's not fair, why does Naruto of all people get a chance to be an elite?_ ARF, ARF! _Yeah, you're right Akamaru, even if he has gotten better, and is still as lucky as ever, there's no way that he can beat Kakashi-sensei._

_Sorry Kakashi, but you won't be getting a chance to fight the dobe, not after I'm done with him._

"Hokage-sama, are there any rules or stipulations regarding what I can and can't do during this assessment?"

_So, the brat's taking this serious huh_. "As a matter of fact there are. First, you are allowed to utilize your full compliment of abilities, but if any opponent appears unable to continue, you must only disable them, no killing moves. You are not to leave this clearing after the ten minute mark. You may not summon in order to aid you in this assessment. Also, you are forbidden from using the OTHER chakra."

_Well Shit!_

_I told you I'd get you back brat. And now I…what the hell is with that smirk?_

_Other chakra? Naruto-kun has more than one chakra?_

"Will Haruno Sakura, Sai, and Uzumaki Naruto please come to the center of the clearing." After seeing the three face off against each other, she gave out her orders. "Sakura and Sai, you will be given a thirty second head start, in order to prepare for your adversary. Remember to stay within this training ground. All parties…BEGIN!"

xxxxx

It had been five minutes, and Naruto was slightly impressed. He dove to the left in order to avoid another monstrous punch that shattered the ground he just landed on. He also rolled forward to avoid the vicious axe kick from his other black haired opponent. _Man, these two are good. I figured that Sakura would have trained under baa-chan, but this is ridiculous. And, when I looked at Sai earlier, he didn't seem like a close range fighter._ His ears twitched as the wind shifted. _Something doesn't seem right here. I've been fighting these two for around five minutes now, but the wind says that no one has gotten close to me._ He ducked another monstrous punch. _And Sakura's hands don't seem damaged after those blows she has connected with the surrounding area._ He spun counter-clockwise to avoid the flying leg of Sai. _What could possibly be the...genjutsu!_ The blonde stopped moving for a second and begin to channel chakra…

The slug master frowned in disappointment. _I know that he was never a genjutsu type, but this is sad._ Glancing at the pink-haired girl hidden in the tree, she shook her head. _That girl's chakra control is excellent. She would have made an excellent apprentice._

_Heh, the dobe can't even get out of a genjutsu. I knew he didn't deserve the chance to be a jonin._

Sakura smirked to herself at her and Sai's plan. Using team hand signals, they had decided to trap the blonde in an illusion, and to stall until Sasuke could join them. The combined talents of squad seven was becoming legendary. _I knew that Naruto could never match Sasuke-kun. Once Sasuke-kun joins us, we can end this match and go on with our team. He isn't even worth being on…what the heck is he doing?_

The chakra that the blonde had been channeling began to be absorbed into the green gem on his chest. Opening his eyes, the blonde could make out the three layers of chakra that attempted to fool his senses. Reaching a hand up to touch his right temple, and the other to touch the glowing gem, the blonde muttered: **Holy equilibrium of the mind and body**. A faint emerald aura spread around his head and torso, before disappearing. Smirking, the blonde focused his eyes on his opponents. "I see you." With that, he shot forward.

xxxxx

For the past three and a half minutes, the teamwork of Sakura and Sai was stressed to the limit. _I knew that he had improved, but this is incredible._ _Danzo-sama will definitely be interested in him._

_How did Naruto get this fast?_

Currently, the blonde was engaging with his former teammate hand to hand. Although she didn't utilize Tsunade's super strength, she showed why she could potentially be a dangerous opponent. Blocking her thrusing right hand, the blonde slipped within her guard to deliver a hard blow to her stomach. He was unable to follow up once again because of the inky claw that tried to shred his chest. Leaping back for a quick second, he took a moment to fully asses his opponents.

_So, Sakura uses Shizune-neechan's taijutsu. And she uses a weaker form of chakra scalpels to hurt her opponents, not bad. And Sai uses those drawings of his to attack. Ughh, he's just like Kankarou. But he doesn't use chakra strings on them. If I can figure out how he controls them, I can knock him out of this match. Well, let's see if Sakura is still as big of a gossip as she used to be._

"Oi, Sakura, how long have you been able to use chakra scalpels?"

"These aren't chakra scalpels baka! These are my own creation, utilizing the idea of the gentle fist and chakra scalpels, I use a small blade that wears down the muscle instead of shredding the tendons. It doesn't pack the same initial punch as the scalpel, but I can use them far longer than the original."

"I see, thanks for the information Sakura."

"Sakura, WATCH OUT!"

"Sorry Sakura."

"Wha-" Turrning her head in order to look at the voice that whispered in her ear, she could only make out a glimpse of blonde before her world went black.

Spinning red eyes narrowed_. So, you made that clone without seals huh dobe. Your fighting style hasn't changed much, but you have gotten much faster. Let's see if you can defeat Sai. If you hope to be a chunin, you'd better hurry. Because you get a real opponent in under a minute._

A single black eye assessed the situation. _Naruto's skill over his jutsu seems to have improved. He's gotten faster and stronger, and has some new way to defeat illusions. But his taijutsu hasn't improved much. All brawl with very little form. Without the fox, there is no way that he can currently defeat Sasuke._

Narrowing his eyes, the Toad sage analyzed his apprentice. _So, that's your game huh gaki. I guess you didn't want the Sharingarn to see what's up your sleeve just yet. Well, you better stop playing around, before things become harder than necessary_.

The blue eyes focused on the two feline like creations in front of him. _What's the secret? How the heck is he controlling these things? I mean, it's not chakra strings, and I don't think he has a psychic ability to control his ninjutsu. So how his he able to control these things like…what was that?_

There was less than twenty seconds left before the last remaining chunin of squad seven could join the fray. For a moment, it seemed as if Sai could last until his other teammate arrived, but suddenly his ink creations dissolved into their original black liquids.

Has he figured it out? But even if he did, its impossible to destroy my creations that easily. Fine, lets see him deal with this!

As he spoke, a massive ink bear rose from his sketch pad to defend its creator. He only had to stall for a few more moments, and then back-up would arrive! The bear leapt forward to intercept the charging blonde. From his positon behind the bear, he could not see what happened, but the fact that the bear had stopped and had not been destroyed was good news, right? Just as Sai turned toward the blonde that was charging from behind his position, hand prepared to create another abomination, searing pain ripped across his back. Blinking, the emotionless boy spun to see his own creation with its paw raised, preparing the finishing blow. _So he not only figured it out, but has done the impossible. As impressive as that is, he still probably has a tiny d-_

Any further thought ended as the paw struck home. The next moment, the bear was incenorated by a large fireball to the back…

The audience was stunned into silence for the moment. The idiot of the rookie nine had done in under a minute what no one had been able to do before. Tsunade glanced around the clearing at the additional witness. Many ninja had either heard of the rumor of the assessment and tracked it down, or had felt the chakra spikes and had come to investigate. The slug princess pinched her nose in annoyance, there were even a large number of council members present! _Damnit brat, you just had to show off the impossible in front of everyone. Now they are going to be really interested in your development. And now I'll have twice as much paperwork!_ Mentally crying anime tears, the Hokage refocused on the battle in front of her. _Well, now we will see what you really have to offer brat. Although I hate to admit it, the Uchiha brat is a worthy adversary. How are you going to handle this?_

xxxxx

The raven haired teen smirked as he dodged another wild punch, delivering a crushing snap kick to his opponents temple. The fight had carried on like this for the past ten minutes. Sure, the blonde was faster than he, but his lack of form, coupled with the avenger's Sharingarn, gave Sasuke the clear advantage. He began to systematically take his opponent, and his massive number of clones, apart in front of more than half the council. His smirk deepened as a thought occurred to him.

_This is what I've waited for dobe. I will break you in front of everyone, that way all will know who the strongest truly is. I will no longer hear whispers of your prowess! I will break you here and now, and settle our score once and for all. None will ever compare you to the power of the Uchiha again!_ Hopping over another clumsy sweep, the amused avenger gave a double heel kick to his opponent's chest and flipped back. Pausing for a moment, he regarded his over-matched adversary.

"Oi dobe, how does it feel to know that you never stood a chance against a real elite."

"You know teme, you shouldn't get too cocky, this fight is far from over."

"I once thought of you as a rival, but now everyone will see you as nothing but a joke. I haven't even began to fight seriously yet. And without that weird red chakra of yours, you are nothing special. But, if you want, I can just end this little farce now."

"Alright teme, you want to turn up the heat, I'll stop pretending, but don't take this ass whipping personally!"

"You still believe you have a chance? Dobe, stop talking crazy, it will only make your beating more embarrassing!"

The whiskered faced teen chose not to respond with words; instead he focused his chakra once again. Blue chakra flared briefly, before lightening to a pale blue. The blonde muttered under his breath: **Holy wind armor of deception**…

A pale eyed beauty gasped from the sideline. The veins around her eyes gave her a true insight into the true power of her beloved's technique_. Impossible! His form is blocked by that strange chakra technique. I'm having trouble seeing through it. If that's the case, Sasuke-san won't be able to see his movements very well and thus won't be able to copy or predict his moves._

_So, you've really decided to turn up the heat, huh gaki? Well, I hope you can finish this quick, that way I can see the look on those arrogant bastards' faces when you take on Kakashi. I just hope Tsu-hime doesn't figure out that I know what you have been doing this whole time._

Sasuke was getting frustrated. No, Sasuke was FURIOUS! First, the dobe used some weird move to mask his movements. It shouldn't have mattered to an Uchiha, but some how it nullified his Sharingarn's predicting ability. It wouldn't have been that bad if that were the only problem. But somehow, the blonde-baka had changed his fighting style. It was both precise and unpredictable. The fact that he couldn't copy it was horrifically unfair! He was now the one being systematically destroyed. _H-how is the dobe doing this? What has he been learning, and who the hell taught him? He doesn't even fight like any shinobi that I've ever heard of before!_

A sharp elbow found its way into the Uchiha's solar plexus. Before he had a chance to even feel the pain, a pair of knuckles from the same hand smacked the area just above his nose; before a side kick crushed the side of his knee. As his legs flew out from the side, the other hand streaked toward his heart, three fingers crushing into his chest. Before the avenger's heartbeat had the opportunity to skip a beat, a heel impacted into his stomach, crushing him into the ground.

_What the hell is going on? How is the dobe beating Sasuke-teme? He might be a little tougher to defeat than I thought, but I will prove my strength to Hinata!_

_That seems like an impressive technique. It is obvious that it is the best counter to the Sharingarn since the Hyuuga clan. This battle now only has one logical conclusion._

_So, it seems that Naruto was holding back all this time. He probably didn't want either me or Sasuke to copy or over analyze his technique until he was ready. I underestimated you Naruto; I wonder what other secrets you are hiding._

_Hmm, that's some technique that you have there brat, I wonder what else you can do. Glancing over to her teammate, she narrowed her eyes. He doesn't seem surprised in the least at your abilities. He knows! Oh Jirayia, we will definitely be having a little discussion later!_

_Pain sense tingling…oh no! She's figured it out. Well, I hope you don't have to reveal too much more, I don't think I can take another severe beating._

Before too many more thoughts could circulate, a sinister chakra exploded outward. Many ninja tensed, preparing to subdue the originator of the awful feeling. Hearing the timid Hyuuga gasp, many prepared to take down the blonde menace. As the smoke cleared, two figures were once again facing each other; one emitting an evil aura. Many gasped along with the Hyuuga at the sight of the color of the aura, a sickly blackish purple…


	8. A lesson to be learned

Hello again everyone. I have been so busy, that it took getting sick to slow me down enough to update. For that I apologize, but life waits for none of us. I appreciate all of the people who continue to enjoy this story. Many have added it, and there have been those that have taken the time to comment. I really appreciate those of you who take their time out to comment, it means alot to a first time author like myself. I appreciate the love, and I hope that people continue to enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. This chapter was tough to write, just to make sure that everyone was kept true to their nature (atleast how I view them). But, I felt that it turned out really well. Tell me what you think.

-Until next time

Pervert": Talking

_Gaki_: Thinking

**Kit**: Demonic/Summoning speaking

_**Shannaro**_: Demonic/Summoning thinking

Silence.

Complete and utter silence. Amber eyes roamed around the clearing. They could clearly notice the shock and ill contained horror on the faces of all in attendance. Eyes narrowing, the buxom blonde expanded her senses. _I swear, even the insects seem shocked_. Her right eye twitched as she could have sworn that she saw a tumbleweed from the border with Suna bound past her vision. _First the brat, now this little shit goes and uses the curse seal. If Naruto hopes to match him now, he'll have to draw on the fox's chakra in order to…_

She smirked to herself at her luck. _Now the little brat is up against the wall. He only has two options left to himself. Either he can use the fox to beat the Uchiha, and thus disqualify himself. Or, he can allow the Uchiha to pummel him in front of everyone. Ha, score one for the Senju_! Inside her mind, her mental self had stuck its thumb to its nose and wiggled the remaining fingers at her adopted little brother. Oh, she wasn't going to allow him to be seriously hurt, but she couldn't help but want to knock him and his attitude down a few pegs. And seeing him suffer a little after her sake-less day yesterday had absolutely nothing to do with it…really!

Unaware of the mental actions of the village leader, green eyes stared at the pair in shock.

_Th-that aura, it feels so familiar. I'm not one hundred percent sure, but he feels just like a…_

xxxxx

In the center of the clearing, blue eyes narrowed at his opponent in annoyance. _So, the teme decided to use the seal after all_. Sparing a glance at the smirking village leader, he realized that this would be allowed. _So you are allowing this so that you can pin me in a corner, huh baa-chan? I'll admit, this definitely has gotten more serious, but what fun would it be if it weren't?_ Focusing back on his red orbed adversary, he contemplated how to end it. _I could just try to use the rosary, but people don't need to know about that yet. The fox is definitely out, and I don't want him knowing what other tricks I have up my sleeve just yet. I could see if I could use THAT jutsu, but I'm not sure if I want to show those kinds of skills just yet either. Eh, who am I, Shikamaru? I always did want to see how tough that seal was in the forest of death, now it looks like I'll get my wish…_

The blonde's thought were cut off as he hastily threw up an arm to deflect the vicious hook aimed at his face.

xxxxx

The past eight minutes felt almost like hours for those in attendance, but none could argue that the fight was both entertaining and eye opening.

**Grand Fireball Jutsu!**

**Holy wind vacuum tunnel!**

The look of anger, frustration and a tad bit of insanity stayed plastered upon the face of the avenger. For the past eight minutes, nothing he tried had bared fruit. Sure, he was more powerful than before, but the blonde seemed able to match him at every turn. He knew that illusions were out after watching Sakura's match (not that it was his style anyway), and that even with the boost of the seal, the blonde was STILL superior in taijutsu. Now, every ninjutsu that he threw at the irritating blonde was nullified with those weird maneuvers of his. After all, who ever heard of a 'holy wind vacuum tunnel' before? And WHY the hell couldn't he copy the damn thing?!?

While making the signs for yet another double layered fire/weapon attack that he knew would fail as soon as he began the seals, his mind frantically sought out his options.

_Ok, Nin, Gen and Tai are out_.

**Phoenix Fire Jutsu**

**Divine wind Ram!**

_Damn, even I can admit that last one looked sweet…ok, um, what can I do now? The level one curse seal isn't enough, and I know that he can nullify everything else. If I go level two, I'm sure I can win, but it may disqualify me. And if I don't finish this quick, then Kakashi will join in, and he'll get all the credit. Well, there is one thing that I haven't tried yet, and I can't wait to test it against that weird move of his again…_

**Chidori!**

**Rasengan!**

The clash of the two powerful hand held offensive moves caused the grass in a twenty meter radius to flatten as a shockwave of chakra tore through the clearing.

xxxxx

Growling loudly, the present Inuzuka looked on with a frown. _So this is what it was like that night over three years ago_. He could feel the power that the two emitted, and could honestly say he was a little intimidated. _So, the dobe had to deal with this kind of force all that time by himself?_ His harsh glare softened slightly as he took in the visage of his blonde rival. _Do…Naruto, I now can see that it must have been hell on earth to fight this kind of force back then. And if I remember from what the others said, the Uchiha used another level of power higher than this_. The brunette could feel the old bonds of camaraderie, formed on a night of pain and survival, struggle to rise up again. However his more animalistic instincts kicked back in. _I may respect you as a comrade and friend, but I will not let anyone take away my chosen mate from me. Even if friends must fight, the strongest will prevail. I will NOT lose Hinata to a lesser male, even a member of my own pack_.

_So this is the Rasengan and the Chidori. It is easy to see the devastating and destructive force that each can deliver. As expected, Uchiha Sasuke is a deadly ninja, one to avoid. But the power that Naruto-san seems to continue to reveal has exceeded even my estimations. It would be illogical for anyone to not treat him as a horrifically powerful entity in and of himself_.

_How can Naruto possibly fight this equally with Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun is and always has been the best of the best. I know that he looks damn hot right now, but, wow! I am definitely going to keep a closer eye out on you now Naruto…kun_.

xxxxx

Time was running short. He knew for a fact that he had a little over a minute to finish off Sasuke if he wanted any hope to become even a special Jonin. Because if he had to fight them both at the same time, he would be forced to reveal things that he DEFINITELY didn't need the present council to witness before the time was right. _Damnit Sasuke! Why'd do you always have to be such a stubborn bastard!_ His eyes widened as he noticed the build up of chakra in the Uchiha's aura, especially centered on his shoulder blades.

"Sasuke, you son of a bitch_"_, he mumbled under his breath as he formed four hand seals with his free hand.

The air around the blonde wavered for a moment before he utilized his newest revealed secret. **Holy wind slipstream!**

The Uchiha only had a brief second to register the shock in his brain. One moment, he and his rival were locked in a deadly clash of assassination jutsu, and the next, his opponent was behind him. The only thought that he had the time to formulate before his world went black was a single sentence. _Damn you're fast dobe_…

xxxxx

_You weren't joking around when you wrote that you had something like that, were you gaki?_ Glancing around at the awestruck look on most present he smirked. _Ha! You didn't want attention, well now you don't have a choice in the matter. I just want to see what happens when my student's best pupil faces my apprentice_.

xxxxx

Walking into the clearing calmly, the silver haired ninja weighed his formed pupil carefully. Counting down the seconds before his confrontation, the legend felt something that he hadn't in a long time. The slight tingle that threaded the length of his spine was not one of worry, anxiousness, nervousness or fear. No, Hatake Kakashi felt the first rush of excitement that he had in years. Masking his emotions in a way that only a true ninja could, he almost lazily eyed his challenger. "Maa Naruto, you have definitely gotten better." The lack of a reaction only seemed to cause his excitement to rise as the time to begin neared. Lifting his headband, he eyed his former blonde subordinate. "Let's find out how good you really are…"

With that two figures blurred out of sight.

xxxxx

**Maintain your center, focus on balance, embrace all aspects of yourself…**

As the mantra of the Headmaster reverberated throughout his mind, the whiskered teen allowed his body to perform on autopilot. The taijutsu match that he and his former sensei engaged upon rocked! _Man, I knew sensei was tough, but this is just amazing. This is taking everything I kn…whoa…know to even keep up with him_.

The thoughts of the demon container could hardly do justice to the situation. All around, the present shinobi were in awe of the speed, precision and ferocity of the match. Kakashi utilized the family white fang fighting style with a mix of the strong fist to a frightening degree. Even the present Hyuuga head could see the deadliness behind the style.

_So he knows the full power of the white fang fist. It is a shame that the village may lose such a style, if he remains single._ Refocusing on the blonde in the clearing, the Hyuuga narrowed his eyes. _That boy, he uses a style that I have never heard of before. Just one more mystery that seemed to cloak the boy like a tight kimono_. Suddenly, the teens elbow met his former teacher's forearm in an explosion of power. _It seems that old agreements may be more useful than I thought_…

xxxxx

_He is much better at taijutsu than I originally gave him credit for. What is with this style, it's almost as if he is always maintaining the perfect level of_…

The copy ninja narrowed his eyes in understanding. _I really, Really wish I could copy this style now. But something doesn't seem right, just how in the world is he able to just keep going like this. I know he has high stamina, but this is ridiculous. He must have trained his body like Gai or something. Oh well, hand to hand isn't working, let's see what those jutsu of his can really do. If anything, he should tire much quicker that way_.

xxxxx

The fifteen minute mark had come and gone, yet the two were flinging jutsu at one another like there was no tomorrow.

Narrowing her eyes, the buxom blonde tried to figure out her adopted brother's secret_. Ok brat, you've been fighting for close to an hour non stop, and you don't even seem tired. What's more peculiar, your moves seem just as crisp and precise as when you first started_.

**Earth Dragon!**

**Divine Wind Ram!**

_It seems impossible without using the fox, but your muscles are still fresh. What is your secret?_ Glancing at her former teammate, she glared. _I know you know pervert, but I will not lower myself to asking you here. But how is the brat doing this. He doesn't even appear winded._

"Wow, this is Naruto"? The bulky brunette stared ahead in amazement. Very few in the leaf could hope to match Kakashi for only a few minutes, let alone hold off a fully committed copy ninja for nearly thirty minutes.

"Yeah, as troublesome as this will be later, the blonde has shown incredible skill".

"Shikamaru?! When did you get here?"

"About twenty minutes ago Ino. I guess you were too busy ogling Naruto to notice my presence."

Choji wasn't sure if it was his imagination or not, but did Shika sound…jealous? "Hey Shika, I've been meaning to ask someone, but do you know who those girls are over there"?

"Yeah, those four arrived with him yesterday. A few of them seemed really close with him."

**Inner Decapitation! **

**Great Breakthrough!**

"Ugh, he doesn't do anything by halves does he?"

"Shika, who do you think is gonna win?"

Taking the silence as a cue, the purple clad beauty spoke up. "I know Naruto-kun is strong, but Kakashi-sensei is one of the most powerful ninja in the village. He and Gai-sensei are on a level that's just below Hokage-sama and Jirayia-sama. Of course Naruto-kun is going to lose, but he's fighting well though."

Seeing the stares of her teammates, the platinum blonde beauty gained her infamous annoyance. "What are you two gawking at?"

"Um Ino, since when do you call Naruto 'kun'?" The large brunette just couldn't resist.

Seeing the blush on his teammates face, the lazy chunin refocused on the fight.

**Chidori!**

**Rasengan!**

Choji could have sworn he heard a 'troublesome blonde' coming from his newly noticed teammate. But for the life of him, he couldn't tell which one he was talking about…

xxxxx

"You are a worthy adversary Naruto, but I have to end this now."

"How do you plan to do that Kakashi-sensei?"

"By showing you that a ninja is not all about how many moves one has, or how powerful they are."

"And what lesson is that Kakashi-sensei?"

"Like I've always told you, you must look underneath the underneath."

"Wha-"

**Rakiri!**

The conversation had been a weird one. Very rarely did two ninja talk so calmly while pushing against one another with deadly jutsu. Now the blonde could see what his teacher had planned. Deception was and always will be a ninja's greatest weapon.

**Great Rasengan!**

Naruto grunted as the clone that appeared to his left pushed the even deadlier lightening lance against his larger Rasengan. He was just about to attempt a counter-measure when he heard footsteps coming from behind him. He saw yet another Kakashi come darting out of the underbrush, with a kunai in hand. Now, he fully realized the genius of his former teacher. The two Jutsu were simply a way of keeping him stationary, and to take away the use of his arms. _Very sneaky Kakashi-sensei_

Placing the knife on the neck of his former subordinate, a weary Kakashi spoke to all in the training ground. "I claim victory and end this training assessment for Uzumaki Naruto. You fought well Naruto, you should be proud of yourself."

_Even though I claim victory, he still seems to be gathering chakra. What the heck is he doing?_


	9. The Impossible

Hey everyone, been a while huh? Thank you for the support so far. I see a lot of people are adding this story to their favorites. I appreciate the appreciation. I also see that every new chapter has more reviews than the last. I think that I like that the best. Means people really like my story. Sorry for the long wait. I have the next five to seven chapters planned out...just having the time to sit down and write them is the problem. But I will try my best to update once a week if my increasingly hectic schedule allows. Anyways, here's the latest chap. Hope you enjoy...and until next time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Rosario + Vampire or anything.

I was/am a big fan of The Lord of the Land of Fire's work. As such, his story The True Monster turned me on to the idea of this crossover. Well, this is my first attempt at this. Hope some of you like it.

"Pervert": Talking

_Gaki_: Thinking

**Kit**: Demonic/Summoning speaking

_**Shannaro**_: Demonic/Summoning thinking

The clearing and its surroundings were silent for what seemed like the fiftieth time that day. Most were still slightly shocked at the ferocity and skill displayed in the past hour. To think, the clan less, near dropout of the famous Konoha twelve had defeated the sterling team seven, the heir of the vaunted Uchiha clan, and went toe to toe with the legendary Hatake Kakashi. No, there was very little movement at all, save for the more than gentle breeze that wafted through the area.

A pair of teal eyes focused intently on the two motionless forms in front of them. The fan wielding konoichi had arrived only three minutes ago, just in time for the explosive conclusion. _It just doesn't make sense. It's plain to see that Kakashi-san has claimed victory, but what is that other man doing? Wait, is that…Naruto?_ Her four pigtails seemed to be drawn towards the clearing. _Why is the wind…IMPOSSIBLE!_ "Th-that should only b-be possible in theory."

More than half of those present focused on the newly arrived wind maiden.

"What do you mean Temari-san?"

The pigtailed blonde glanced to her left, seeing the large stocky male gazing in her direction. The beard, red arm sash and trademark cigarette in her mouth, the Suna nin recognized him immediately.

"Sarutobi-san, I was just surprised at Naruto-san's mastery over wind."

"Yes well, he has shown an amazing proficiency. Unfortunately for him, as we have all witnessed, he still has a lot of work to do."

The blonde shook her head for a moment, before guarded teal eyes gazed into deep brown. "That's not what I meant. You yourself are a wind user as well, am I correct?"

The ape-like jonin's eyes widened briefly. _I know that my trench knives aren't a village secret, but how did she know that I use wind on them?_ "Yes, I am. But what does that have to do with Naruto?"

"Asuma-san, what was your very first lesson when you attempted to learn wind mastery?"

The large jonin sent an offended look at the beautiful konoichi. "What do you mean by that, Subaku-san?"

"Just like I asked, what was your very first lesson?"

The brown haired man glanced around his perimeter. To his annoyance, their little conversation had quite the audience. _I could just ignore her and refuse to answer. But something about the way she's asking that has got me curious_. "My first lesson was always to feel for the flow of the wind."

"Exactly Asuma-san. And what is that flow showing you right now?"

The ex member of the guardians paused for a moment in embarrassment. He had been so caught up in the battle, that he forgot one of the simplest lessons from his genin days. Expanding his chakra, the large man felt for the flow. A moment latter, his eyes threatened to pop out of his head. Those discreetly (or not so in many cases) observing the banter would almost swear that he had broken his neck with the speed that it whipped from the wind maiden, to the clearing and back. In a partially shocked, partially horrified and partially humbled voice, the son of a Kage asked to confirm the only possible, if illogical conclusion.

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?"

"I think so Asuma-san."

"No wonder he hasn't conceded yet. But, how is it even possible for anyone to pull THAT off?"

"I-I don't know. I've studied the element for over a dozen years. My village is IN wind country. And yet I've never heard of anyone able to actually do this. And to perform in the middle of a battle of this magnitude…"

"Asuma-sensei, what are you talking about?" For a moment, the bag of chips in his hand forgotten.

"It's what Naruto is doing."

"But wait, I thought the match was over. What could he possibly be doing?"

Turning to face his hefty student, the ex guardian had trouble keeping the emotion from his face. "If he's doing what I think he's doing, Naruto is performing the impossible. He just used a…"

xxxxx

It had been nearly three minutes since Kakashi had claimed victory. He originally assumed that this was finally over. But his former student never relented in the weird chakra buildup. Oddly enough, the Hokage never called the match either. By this point, Kakashi began to get a very nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something's not right.

Without warning, the wind in the area began to whip around the clearing. Suddenly, the very air left the copy ninja's lungs as dangerously fast wind seemed to be sucked towards…and into the blonde that he thought he had trapped.

The silver haired legend's eyes widened as he realized what was going on. I can't believe that Naruto can pull something like this off. What the hell has he been learning?

Realizing that pure muscle wasn't working, the single eyed jonin used a brief surge of chakra to attempt to escape being further sucked towards…and into the now nearly transparent blonde.

It was pointless trying to pull away.

Realizing the situation for what it was, the legendary copy ninja racked his brain for a solution. He could already hear the rustle of leaves behind him denoting his imminent defeat.

This thing, whatever it is, won't let me escape. How in the hell am I going to get out of this. This is almost as bad as that stunt that Zabuza…

xxxxx

The crowd looked stunned as the surprising blonde charged from the underbrush to attack his trapped opponent from behind. Although moving at high speed, to some the events seemed to slow down to an almost surreal pace. It seemed impossible, but the blonde was about to knock out not only the fourth member of team seven, but the legendary copy ninja to boot. The blonde had his fist cocked back, before launching it forward with force that would make Tsunade proud…

xxxxx

*****POOF*

Naruto had little time to ponder the situation before he felt a kunai poke against his temple.

"It's officially over now Naruto, very well…

*POOF*

The silver haired ninja was momentarily stunned as his student seemingly impaled his own head on an enemy weapon. But just as soon as the shock set in, a knife was at the copy ninja's throat instead.

A small whisper seemed to amplify to all in attendance.

"I win Kakashi-sensei."

xxxxx

"How?"

"I can't give away all of my secrets."

"Fine, but what was with that clone?"

"It was something of my own creation. I call it a wind vacuum clone."

Kakashi's brain worked feverishly for a few moments. Where have I heard that before? The implications soon hit him like a smack to the face. There was only one person to ever have come close to anything of the sort was…and he said that it was simply…"Impossible."


	10. The communique

Hey everyone. I'm back again. Sorry about the whole one week thing. It seems like hectic can't describe my life at the moment. But since I don't like to make excuses, I decided to make this chapter a little longer than most...as a sort of make up. Anyway, enough about me. I want to answer a few review issues. To explain what happened in the last chap, the conclusion of Naruto v Kakashi, with some comentary thrown in was what happened. I try my best to use original jutsu (VERY difficult with the amount of highquality fics out there) and don't like to give everything away right away, so it may take time for the whole picture to come into focus...but thats part of the fun right? One reviewer felt that I gave too much credit to Kakashi over Sasuke and his curse seal. I hope those that follow the manga and anime will realize that brute strength and raw power are rarely ever the equal to skill. Sasuke may be more powerful chakra wise than Kakashi, but Kakashi is an elite jonin for a reason. Also, Sasuke never had the opportunity to use his second level curse seal. Further, some people seem to have a little trouble following who is talking at what time. I admit that it isn't the most obvious some times, but I try to utilize a style of talking that is slightly unique to each person. That way, I don't have to describe who is talking each time. I apologize for the confusion, and if you guys have a question of who's who, send it in a reply and I'll see if I can explain it better. Again, as always, thanks for the support so far. I'm letting the story tell itself for the most part, so we'll see where it wants to go. Oh, and I'm still not telling who's in the harem yet :) Send a reply if the mood arises as always, and much appreciation for those that take their time to. I like the feedback. Well, thats all for now, please enjoy the latest chap. -until next time

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Rosario + Vampire or anything.

"Pervert": Talking

_Gaki_: Thinking

**Kit**: Demonic/Summoning speaking

_**Shannaro**_: Demonic/Summoning thinking

Tsunade stared at the two figures for a moment in shock. The chakra control of the slug princess was legendary. However few truly understood the depth of what such control could grant. While many assumed that it was simply a way to utilize her cutting edge medical techniques or monstrous strength, very few could even grasp how in depth into chakra she studied. A simple sensory amplification and the buxom blonde could hear, see, feel and even taste what those with an ingrained form of enhancement could. Thus, she was very privy to the banter between two of her most powerful shinobi for the past few seconds. However, even she understood the ramifications of what she heard. To produce a clone made entirely of an element, make it lifelike, and to further force the element to act in the opposite of its nature was insane. The fact that said clone was produced in the middle of a battle between obviously jonin level opponents was absurd in and of itself.

_Just how powerful have you become brat? _

"Ahem."

The village leader shook her head lightly while blushing in embarrassment at being caught in contemplation. A glare towards her fellow Sanin that promised pain later, she refocused on her duty.

"I hereby proclaim that the assessment of Uzumaki Naruto is at its conclusion."

"Yahoo! Way to go Naruto-kun!"

The sudden shout and subsequent glomp of the shinobi in question seemed to jumpstart everyone else's brains. Almost immediately the buzzing of hushed whispering filled the air.

"As it stands, the official decision regarding the outcome of the assessment will be available tomorrow. "For now, Uzumaki Naruto and Hatake Kakashi are to report to my office in fifteen minutes. The remainder of team seven is dismissed after the mandatory hospital evaluation." She then turned and faced the recovering blonde and his group of friends. _He looks only slightly tired_. Narrowing her eyes she allowed her senses to expand. _So that's it huh brat. You're using the last of your chakra to keep your body from collapsing from exhaustion. Very clever. But I've still got some questions that are GOING to be answered_.

"Naruto, one more thing."

"Yes Hokage-sama?" The boy was extremely exhausted both mentally and physically. His posture appeared relaxed but the fatigue in his eyes betrayed him.

"I want to meet with you, without your escort."

Tsunade watched the understanding, and subsequent realization cross his face. She smirked as a deep, tired sigh escaped his lips. _Heh, at least this proves that he does have limits. I knew I'd get you somehow brat_.

Wordlessly a clone appeared next to the whiskered marked teen. The duplicate cast a quick worried glance at its progenitor before herding the four curious girls away.

xxxxx

It had been a day since the assessment, and the rosters had been updated. To the annoyance of a few council members (and suspicious silence from others) Uzumaki Naruto was awarded the rank of Elite jonin with all the rights and privileges therein. That same day, the recovered team seven departed on an escort mission to Suna with the liaison Subaku Temari. Jirayia the Toad Sage had been admitted to the emergency room for brain hemorrhages, and internal bleeding. The news of the newest jonin was kept under raps for the most part. Wanting to keep the return of the wayward kitsune (as many upper level ninja referred to the whiskered teen) secret for a little while longer, the blonde remained in the hidden mansion for the time being. Life as the village knew it returned to whatever form of normalcy that could be achieved in a hidden village.

xxxxx

The following day, a frazzled looking messenger bird collapsed on the window-sill of the Hokage's office. With a raised eyebrow, the slug princess accepted the message and read its contents. With each passing second, the leader of the leaf's eyes widened until they threatened to roll out of her face.

"ANBU!"

Instantly, two masked figures appeared in the office and dropped to a knee.

"Neko. Go fetch Jirayia and have him in my office in ten minutes." The cat masked warrior hesitated before hearing the village leader answer her unspoken question with a growl. "Don't let those bandages fool you. One day of recovery is all he ever needs. Tell him to bring his ass here immediately or he'll be singing soprano for a month!"

"Hai Hokage-sama" whispered out the slightly frightened Anbu before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Eki."

"Hai Hokage-sama?"

"Find Uzumaki Naruto and have him in my office immediately."

"As you wish Hokage-sama." The Anbu with the peculiar lizard mask vanished in a swirl of leaves.

xxxxx

It had been two days since his evaluation test. For the first time since coming back to the village, Uzumaki Naruto allowed himself to enjoy one of his greatest weaknesses.

"Oh man! This is just as good as I remember it! Another bowl of pork Ayame-chan!"

Blushing at the exuberance of her wayward favorite customer, the heir of the ramen franchise shook her head. "Sure thing Naruto-kun."

"Oh Naruto-kun, thank you for taking me out on this wonderful date. I hope that you DO think that this earns you a reward la-" BAM

"Stop your incessant flirting you big breasted bimbo. We're all just grabbing a bite with Naruto-kun."

The Blue haired succubus rubbed her head in irritation as she looked at her rival. Her sharp eyes made out the faint blush as the purple haired girl gazed secretly at her crush. _This isn't over Mizore, not by a long shot…_

"Naruto-sama, you're right. This ramen is particularly delicious. Especially the Miso.""

"I usually don't eat THIS type of food Naruto, but this special tomato ramen is delicious."

"Well, I'm glad you like…"

"Elite jonin Uzumaki Naruto. You are requested in the Hokage's office immediately."

The whiskered teen sighed as he saw the leaves fall to the ground.

"Looks like lunch is cut short for now ladies. I'll meet you back here when I can."

With that, the blonde fazed from view to the astonishment of the two restaurant owners.

xxxxx

With an annoyed huff, the blonde opened the door to the Hokage's office. "What's this all about baa-chan?"

"Shut-up and sit down brat!" The growling sound that permeated stifled any smart ass reply. Glancing to his right, he noticed that the only other occupant in the room was the heavily bandaged form of the great Toad Sage.

"Naruto. I have here a communiqué from our allies in Suna. It is a request for precautionary back-up. That was two and a half days ago."

"Ok, so what's this all about baa…Hokage-sama?"

"It seems that Suna has spotted the approach of two potential hostiles crossing towards the dessert borders, heading toward its gates."

"Um, ok. So what's the big deal? Two ninja may be dangerous, but to a village of shinobi?"

"What she didn't get the chance to tell you yet gaki, is that these two were spotted wearing black cloaks with red clouds."

The temperature in the room seemed to drop suddenly. Tsunade was barely able to suppress a shudder that trickled down her spine.

"Do we know who they are Hokage-sama?" Tsunade raised her left eyebrow in surprise. _I don't know if it's his low seemingly calm tone of voice, or his serious and professional use of my title that makes me more nervous right now_. "We are unaware of their identity, but we are to assume that they are both S-classed regardless."

"Currently, Team seven is escorting Subaku Temari back to Suna. The left over 35 hours ago. At normal speed, they will have arrived some time tonight. However, if the time of this letter being sent, coupled with its potential urgency, they may arrive in the midst of a conflict."

"Ok, I understand Ero-sennin. But what does this have to do with me?"

"Jirayia has been KIND enough to enlighten me to a few more of your abilities. I want you to take a small team of Anbu, and aid our comrades if necessary."

"Hokage-sama, if I may? I would like to request that my guests accompany me instead." The blonde Hokage looked at her subordinate in shock. _What game are you playing brat?_

"This is a serious matter Naruto. This won't be a vacation."

"Trust me baa-chan. If Ero-sennin told you even a little bit of what I've told him, then you would know that they have been through the wars with me. I would trust them with my life."

_Damnit gaki! Why do you always have to open your big mouth?_ He glanced at the horrifically dangerous glint in his former teammate's eyes, and the murderous intent that was barely contained by her veneer of control. _Now she really WILL try to hurt me. You'll owe me for this one gaki_…

Tsunade could barely control her rage_. He's STILL keeping things from me. Just how many beatings do you need pervert? No matter, I'll worry about you later._ "Very well. You and your…team need to depart for Suna at once. Time is of the essence. You are dismissed."

"Thanks baa-chan." The shimmer of wind dissipated as the buxom blonde turned towards her terrified teammate. "So, you're still keeping things from me, huh Jirayia?"

The cracking of knuckles sounded like an executioners drumming to the old pervert.

"Please, be gentle…"

xxxxx

The blonde teen and his group stopped a mile outside of the village gates.

"Ok, we're going to have to travel far and fast. I think that it's time that we take to the air." _Plus I don't need our little shadow to stick around any longer_.

"Sure thing Naruto-kun! Oh, you know how much I love to stretch my wings!"

"Not like that Kurumu. I'm going to need a little space for a moment."

**Holy doppelganger**

An exact copy of the blonde appeared next to him in a shimmer of light. Nodding towards his creator, he began to focus chakra as the wind began to shift.

"What are you doing Naruto-kun?"

"I'm getting our ride together."

Suddenly, the air began to accumulate and become visible.

**Super cumulus cloud**

To the utter astonishment of those present, a large, fluffy cloud appeared before them, hovering three feet off the ground. The blonde simply hopped onto its surface as one would a large mattress. He even bounced a few times!

"Well, come on ladies and hop on. And don't worry, he's driving" finished the blonde as he pointed toward his clone.

As the group lifted into the sky, a singular figure watched from the tree line.

_He is far more powerful than we thought. I'll definitely have to inform Danzou-sama_.

xxxxx

Chaos. Utter, complete destruction lay at the border of Suna. They could still hear the sound of fighting coming from a few yards ahead. Deciding to investigate, the quintet dropped from the large cloud and crept towards the fighting cautiously.

"I want Kurumu and Ruby to go help the fan wielding blonde with the guy…girl…whatever on the big bird. Make sure you get the redhead away from him at all costs. I want you Mizore to go and help Kakashi out with the one with the blue skin. Moka, you're with me against Mr. puppet master."

"What about that other guy. He might need some help Naruto-sama."

"I don't want to interfere in that battle just yet."

"Why is that Naruto? Who is that guy…Sasuke I think his name is, fighting?"

"The most dangerous one out here. His name is Uchiha Itachi."

With that, the quintet burst into action.


	11. Backup arrives

Back again, hello to everyone. Life is...life. This chapter is a little on the short side, but there is a reason for it. The next chapter will be coming out _very _soon. But anyway, enjoy. Things will hopefully begin to pick up a little better now...if the characters decide that they want to. As always, thanks a lot for all the support and reviews. Oh, and kudos to nim star for making the connection with son goku. However, he used the nimbus cloud. I went for something larger and fluffier. But, inspiration is inspiration. For those of you who want a description of any unique jutsu, if I get enough requests i'll do so. Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it.

-until next time

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Rosario + Vampire or anything.

"Pervert": Talking

_Gaki_: Thinking

**Kit**: Demonic/Summoning speaking

_**Shannaro**_: Demonic/Summoning thinking

Kakashi was beginning to sweat. The battle with the blue skinned behemoth was one of his toughest to date. The man before him maintained that maniac smirk as the two traded blows and jutsu. Ducking under a high horizontal swipe from that monstrous weapon, the copy ninja sprang forward with a kunai, aimed at his opponent's vulnerable jugular. Even as he began the thrust he knew that it would be blocked. That was fine, as the hidden blade in his opposite hand descended towards his opponent's kidney in a vicious diagonal slash. The fight had been long, and both sported cuts, but Kakashi's quickness was barely a match for the brute strength and ferocity of his opponent. However, even a monster like Kisame couldn't recover too quickly from such a debilitating…

**CLANG**

The copy ninja sprang away from his opponent, the shock barely hidden beneath his mask. _He stopped my hidden blade? How? His hands should have been occupied, and there couldn't have been another weapon…_

"You look confused Hatake."

Donning his bored expression despite his fatigue, the single eyed Jonin lazily answered "Well, that was a pretty decent trick that you used there. I'm just curious, that's all."

"Now now, you know ninja don't usually reveal secrets to a potential enemy…But, since all of you are going to die here, I'll let you in on a little secret of Samehada here."

Kakashi watched in slight horror as the long handle of the now uncovered blade sprouted a weird metallic appendage similar to a small shark fin.

"Samehada is a true predator. And like all predators, it keeps a few surprises in store for its enemies. This is only the beginning."

"Impressive. I suppose you guys aren't going to just call it a day and be on your way?"

The blue skinned warrior let out a roaring laugh at the insinuation. "You know, I like the style of you leaf Nin. So cool and collected. But, you're no Itachi regardless. Anyway, I think its time that we finish this."

Before Kakashi could respond, a wall of water rose behind him. There were even some vicious looking shark faces jutting from the liquid. The exhaustion of the past hour took its toll as the copy ninja did not have the energy for a replacement. Crossing his arms over his face, the copy ninja braced for the fatal blow…

After what felt like either, seconds, minutes or years, the copy ninja opened his eyes to the astonishing sight of a wave of ice curved haphazardly above his head. Shark heads frozen in a horrifyingly beautiful display of ferocity. Mismatched eyes took in the equally stunned visage of his previously would be executioner. Before the exhausted leaf legend could begin to inquire, a soft and equally bored voice spoke up.

"Are you injured Hatake Kakashi?"

Glaring at the young purple haired girl, Kisame yelled his annoyance. "Who do you think you are wench, interfering in my fight!?!"

"Do I know you from somewhere?" _She seems familiar, like I've been around her before._

"I have observed you approximately three days ago. But that is of little consequence. I am here to aid you at the request of he who I desire."

"Um, ok. Who would that be?"

"Naruto-kun of course."

xxxxx

Deidara was hardly ever one to lose his temper. As an artistic soul, he enjoyed the beauty in all forms of existence. A life or death battle could be as beautiful as musical masterpiece if the right ingredients were present. Usually, the unorthodox assassin would increase the beauty of all things around him with a bang, so what would ever possibly make him upset?

However, the annoying blonde with that insufferable fan was really getting on his nerves. Because of this ridiculous jutsu, some 'wrath of the hurricane', he was unable to escape with the current prize of the Akatsuki. What's worse, the invisible wind blades that encircled the pair nullified the effectiveness of his art. _This woman is getting on my nerves, un. With this jutsu, we're trapped here together. But, she'll run out of chakra soon, un. And then, she will be introduced to the beauty of my art, un._

_I-I can't keep this up forever. Nothing but my ultimate attack could even slow this guy down. But what now? I can't reach him up there, and when I run out of energy, Gaara and I are both dead. I-I'm almost out of chakra. Oh Gaara, forgive me…_

Deidara could feel the strength of the powerful winds begin to falter. _Just a little bit more, and it's all over. I think I should make her a truly beautiful surprise, un._

While the explosives expert focused on his surprise, he failed to register the shadowy figure approach his mount. With the stealth of an Anbu, the body of the red-haired leader of Suna was removed, before the slumbering Kazekage, and his rescuer dissolved back into the shadows.

A shocked Temari had witnessed the entire event. The action caused her to lose focus on her jutsu, causing the hurricane winds to dissipate. Sensing that the time had come, the blonde bomber opened his hand in preparation to release his newest masterpiece.

**Slash**

Both blondes watched the spray of blood in morbid fascination. The liberated limb landed with a loud thud next to the shell shocked wind mistress. Both watched in awe as a blue haired girl (who obviously had a fetish with showing off the goods) hovered next to the Iwa nuke nin. It was a few seconds before Temari could wrap her mind around the bizarre situation.

"Wh-what is going on here?"

"Yahoo! We're here to help you. You and your brother are precious to my destined one. So we won't let you get hurt!"

"Who? Did the leaf send you?"

"No, I came with my destined one of my own choice."

"But who is that?"

With an almost lustful look, the purple eyed succubus whispered, "Naruto-kun".

Deidara watched the blue-haired girl land next to the exhausted blonde with an eerily blank look on his face. With an analytic mind that would surprise most, he considered his options. _One arm is gone. I only have enough for two small explosions or one big one. And now with that girl that can fly, things just became more difficult un. I would love to show them all my art, but Master Sasori gave me an order_. Glancing to his side, the blonde bomber's eye widened in surprise. His captive was gone! _Master Sasori will kill me if I lose the raccoon, un!_

xxxxx

Said individual was beginning to enjoy this. The two before him were a formidable team…for a regular ninja. But for Sasori of the red-sands, these two were mere obstacles. Sure, a few of his puppets had been destroyed by those weird ink creatures that the boy would make, but all hope of resistance was crushed when he revealed the puppet of the master of metal, the third Kazekage. The two young shinobi were doing everything they could to avoid the horrifically deadly metallic sand. Just as the black substance was about to consume the two overmatched shinobi, it suddenly collapsed to the ground. To the confusion of the three combatants, the head of the third Kazekage launched to the ground, rolling to a stop a few feet way. Without warning, the rest of the body exploded in a spray of wood and metal, the larger pieces flying in all directions.

If Sasori could still do so, he would have raised an eyebrow in surprise. Before the unanswered question could be answered, a pair of forms shimmered from the wind before the remnants of team seven.


	12. Surprising feeling

Hello all, I'm back again. Also, like I said before, this was much sooner than the time between the last update. I appreciate the support as always. I was going to wait until I had 100 reviews to post this...but I didn't want to wait. Ok, this is my very first multi fight scene sequence. I'm sure its not the best, but I'm curious on what you ALL think. So, for those of you that have saved this story, or even like it, tell me what you like, dislike or think can be improved for the future. I'd really appreciate as much feedback on this as possible. Oh, and if you have anything that confuses you (there should be atleast one in this chapter) than let me know. Once again...Feedback, feedback feedback. Other than that, please enjoy and I'll try to update again as life will allow.

-until next time

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Rosario + Vampire or anything.

"Pervert": Talking

_Gaki_: Thinking

**Kit**: Demonic/Summoning speaking

_**Shannaro**_: Demonic/Summoning thinking

The red haired ninja analyzed the two new additions to the battlefield. The loss of his greatest possession was indeed an annoyance, but this was an interesting development. _So, the wayward Kitsune has returned. It's just as Zetsu informed_.

"Wha-what…Naruto?"

"Sakura, are you or Sai injured?"

"We are uninjured Uzumaki. It is simply a mild case of physical and chakra exhaustion."

"What is the severity of the situation? How many puppets does this guy have?"

"I-I'm not sure. Sai and I were able to destroy a few of his earlier puppets, but that thing just now seemed unstoppable!"

"It is to be expected, facing a Kage level opponent. I would have figured that even a flat chest psycho like you would have figured that out by now."

"Rrrgh…Why you…"

Before the two members of team could resort to physical violence, the whiskered teen intervened.

"Ok, this is how it's going to play out. Sai, you and Sakura are to stay back and cover for any traps or surprises. Moka, stay back with…"

Before anymore orders could be stated, a huge puff of smoke erupted from the ex Suna ninja.

Whistling at the sight of the potent challenge, the leaf's newest Jonin gave a mental nod of acknowledgement. _Now that is a hell of a lot of puppets_.

"Change of plan. Sakura and Sai, take as many that come at you on the left. I'll take those in the middle, and Moka will take those on the right. Destroy what you can, disable anything else. But we must reach the main body to shut him down."

"How do you expect that girl over there to fight by herself, if you don't think we can you baka?"

"Simple Sakura, she's far more powerful than the both of you."

"I don't see anything special about her. Her chakra seems civilian level. She's not even a ninja!"

Sai focused his black orbs on his two would be saviors. He knew the boy was powerful; he had witnessed it first hand. He also knew that the blonde was aware of their abilities. If he believed that this girl was more powerful than they were…

"I would calm down if I were you hag and let's see what she can do. At least the pink and green looks better on her." Turning before the genjutsu specialist could administer her righteous fury, the ebony haired teen refocused on the two new allies. Plastering on a fake smile, he bowed slightly before speaking.

"Excuse my partner Moka-san. We are just a little curious about your abilities."

The pink haired vampire blushed at all the attention, before green eyes locked with blue. With a subtle nod, the whiskered teen reached over and removed the rosario.

Nearly all within the single square mile battlefield paused as a powerful aura erupted forth…

xxxxx

Deidara was frustrated…no furious was a better word. Ever since he had discovered the wonders of his art, he had been the unrivalled master of the sky. In Iwa, he had been nicknamed, 'death from above'. Even the one tail had fallen to his aerial mastery. He didn't consider himself a prideful person, but every shinobi worth their salt wanted to stand out, and be remembered for _something_. Yet here he sat, on his most agile avian, streamlined for speed, and yet he still couldn't get close enough to his infuriating blue haired nemesis. What's worse, with her constant slashes, dives and swoops; he was unable to focus long enough to feel out the one-tail. _Master Sasori hates to wait. All I need is one opening and I'll…what is that, un?_

The blonde bomber, un-accustomed to the sudden release of so much demonic aura was momentarily stunned. Unfortunately for him, Kurumu was not.

His jugular was spurting blood before he even knew what happened.

xxxxx

Kisame, for the first time in a long time, began to worry for his safety. It had only been a few minutes, but his already battle worn body was beginning to tire. Sure, he probably could have taken this mysterious new girl (who had an ability that was eerily similar to the extinct Nova clan of the Mist), but coupled with an exhausted copy ninja, and the result wasn't looking positive. The annoying thing was this girl seemed able to nullify his most damaging offensive jutsu, while steering clear of the always dangerous Samehada.

_This girl is amazing. Her mastery over ice is even better than that apprentice of Zabuza. And what's more impressive is the fact that she hasn't used a jutsu from the start. It's almost as if she is one with ice and snow. Just where did you find your allies Naruto?_

_I've never regretted being a water user until now. Argh, I've got to get close to her! _

**Liquid Serpent**

A large blue serpent formed from a puddle of water on the ground. It rose to its full height of eight feet before launching itself at the silver haired leaf legend. As expected, the serpent froze six inches away from its target; its complexion changing from a royal blue to bluish silver.

The ex Kiri nin grit his teeth in frustration. Even his remarkable chakra stores were beginning to deplete. _ Even the Nova clan wasn't this formidable. I wonder why my serpent hasn't…What the hell is THAT?_

Feeling the blast of powerful energy, the blue skinned warrior inadvertently lost focus on his opponent for a moment. The next moment he felt a sharp pain stab into his stomach. Almost immediately, the area began to freeze.

"Wh-wh-what th-the h-h-hell did y-you d-do t-t-to m-me?"

xxxxx

Calm, swirling red eyes stared into their enraged counterpart. Since the beginning of the battle, his little brother had dove forward with reckless abandon. Utilizing both Uchiha clan fire jutsu and those learned from his sensei, the younger Uchiha pressed forward like a bull. The problem was that no matter how hard he fought, how hard he tried, he still could not match his matador-like brother. He had long since utilized the curse seal level one, and had very recently utilized the transformation of the second level, yet it was to no avail. His infuriatingly calm older brother simply countered or diffused any attempt that he tried. It was madness!

_This is insane! My fire jutsu, my ninja wire, even my Chidori has failed. First the dobe, now after all this time, I still can't match **him**. He's even toying with me!_

"Is this the extent of your abilities Sasuke? How do you expect to defeat me with such…inadequate attacks?"

The calm, calculating tone of voice only further infuriated the teen. The now silver haired avenger shot forward once more toward his sibling, using his grotesque wings to boost his already formidable speed.

Yet with all of his power, he still could not prevent his brother from sliding within his guard, and delivering a crushing elbow to his solar plexus. Red locked with red as the winged form of the transformed Uchiha descended toward the ground.

_Still too weak, no control, too much emotion. How am I to push him towards…That feeling, it feels like…_

_It still isn't enough. Wha-what is that? The power. It kind of feels like…_

Although they didn't realize it, they both thought the same thing at the same time.

_Kaa-san?_

xxxxx

Sasori could feel the power of the now silver haired teen. It was impossible to miss.

_This is definitely different. What manner of creature is she? Well, no matter. She may be powerful, but none has survived my army of one hundred puppets_.

xxxxx

Sakura and Sai only had to deal with a handful of puppets. That left quite a bit of time to watch the blonde and his silver haired friend utterly demolish the wood marionettes around them. Even after five full minutes, the abilities that both displayed was almost impossible to comprehend.

_This girl…she has strength like Tsunade-sama. This is insane!_

The pinkette ducked a shattered wooden arm, the poisoned fingertips narrowly missing her head.

**Wind's Fury**

The ferocious winds spiraled forth, shredding a dozen or so puppets that were incapable of escape.

As the winds died down, the remaining puppets soared away to rejoin their master…

xxxxx

It had been a long time since Kisame, the fang of the mist, had felt true terror. He had always believed that he was fearless, that death would only bring a new adventure. Yet as he gazed into the pupil less ice blue orbs of his would be executioner, he could not tell if his blood ran cold because of the seven feet of ice sticking out of chest, or the sight of those icy eyes.

_Well, looks like this is it. Who would have thought that the fang of the mist would be killed by a teenage girl?_

The blue ninja gripped his sword with the remainder of his strength. Although he knew it was futile, he would fight until he could no longer draw a breath.

He watched the girl advance, ice talons growing from her fingers.

"I just have two questions before you kill me. Where did you get your powers, and why are you really here?"

"I will not answer your first question, but the reason I am here is to help eliminate those that want to hunt the one that I desire. I will destroy anyone who wishes harm upon him."

"You mean the Kyuubi brat right?"

"I'm sorry but the time for talk is over, enjoy the frosty abyss."

The snow maiden batted aside the last ditch effort of the proud blue warrior. Claws spreading she swiped down in what would be the finish blow for the Mist legend…

Yet the talons of ice buried deep into a log, before the hunk of wood froze, then shattered into hundreds of pieces. The blue eyed beauty whirled around behind her, to see her prey slung over the shoulder of that dark haired enemy from before.

_He is the one that Naruto-kun said to stay away from. What is he doing here? Oh well, I guess there is always next time._

xxxxx

"Kisame, we must retreat. The new unknown allies of the leaf must be taken into account. The leader must be informed."

"B-but, wh-what about th-th-the Kyuubi. W-we m-mi-might not h-have another ch-chance."

"The Nine-tails will have to wait. The new additions have debilitated you and killed Deidara. Sasori will not last too much longer. Now, we **will** leave and report in."

"O-of course Itachi."

With that, the two members of Akatsuki burst into black ravens.

xxxxx

Red eyes glanced around angrily. The silver haired teen had lost sight of its opponent. With a growl that could hardly be considered human, the battered from picked itself off the ground and roared in frustration…

xxxxx

The red haired ex-Suna ninja surveyed the situation. And it wasn't a good one.

He watched as Deidara plummeted to the ground, lack of oxygen caused a plummet in chakra control. The volatile avian crashed to the ground in the form of useless clay. For someone who valued loud forms of expression, the silent passing of the explosives expert was almost depressing…almost. As for the puppeteer…

_Only half a dozen puppets left. I figured that the jinchuriiki would cause trouble (but not THIS much trouble). But that girl is a complete mystery. I wonder where the fox found such interesting acquaintances. I would love to use her as a puppet. Regardless, this is not good. Only one chance at this…_

The stomachs of both Sasori, and the remaining puppets opened wide. From the abdomen areas poured forth…

**Web of a Thousand Strings**


	13. Utter agony

Hey everyone, I'm back again. It's been a while since the last chapter, but as always life has it's own schedule. For those of you that took your time out to reply, I appreciate the support. So to those of you that have, I've decided to answer a couple questions.

1)Yes, Both Sasuke and Itachi have Vampire blood. How and why it relates to this fic will be revealed later.

2)For those of you that are worried about Sasuke gaining anymore cool abilities from his vampire heritage...well we'll see.

3)I'm not a big fan of Sasuke either, but I don't hate him either. So which direction his character takes in this fic is completely up to the story itself. I seem to have very little choice in the matter.

4)I hope you guys don't think Naruto and the girls are overpowered. They are strong yes, but there are two reasons for that strength. I'll only tell you one. Not knowing your enemy makes them very dangerous.

5)Finally, who Moka or the rest end up with is, as always, up to the story to decide. So I can't tell you what I don't know.

Thanks for the support, and welcome to the new fans of the story. As always don't hesitate to tell me what you think.

Enough of my babbling, enjoy the newest chapter.

-until next time

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Rosario + Vampire or anything.

"Pervert": Talking

_Gaki_: Thinking

**Kit**: Demonic/Summoning speaking

_**Shannaro**_: Demonic/Summoning thinking

xxxxx

The blonde teen could tell that something was about to happen, yet it was very difficult to determine. He knew that Sasori had utilized some type of jutsu, but what it was he didn't have a clue. I mean seriously, what the heck did 'force of a thousand strings' mean anyway?

Being the closest to the puppeteer he was the first to hear the declaration.

As he remained in a defensive stance, his eyes suddenly widened.

He could _feel_ the disturbances in the wind

"FALL BACK!"

The horde of nearly invisible chakra strings converged on the demon container from all sides before he had a chance to escape…

xxxxx

During the few minutes that she had been out, vampiric Moka felt exhilarated. She hadn't fought opponents of this magnitude in a long time.

_Is this the life of a ninja? Such diverse opponents. To think that mortals hold such power._ The silver haired teen glanced at her blonde counter-part. _They can truly be surprising_.

The demonic red eyes of the powerful vampire picked out a seemingly cloud of thin strings pouring from her opponent. She was confused for only a moment, until she felt the killing intent.

Nothing good can come from this…

Hearing the warning shout and sense of urgency in the voice of her friend, the silver haired teen wasted no time in blurring from her position, just as a group of strings converged on her former location.

xxxxx

Aqua colored eyes opened slightly. He wasn't sure what was going on. One moment, he had been protecting his village from that explosives expert, the next his world went blank.

I wonder why I can't feel the Shukaku. This must be what death feels like. So tired…

Bleary eyes took in the surroundings.

He noticed a fluffy white cloud, and what looked like an ebony winged figure. He was tired, so very tired. _Life is a funny thing. With all the death and blood, I never would have dreamed I would make it here. So beautiful_.

"Tenshi"

With that, the fifth Kazekage slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

xxxxx

The dark haired maiden blushed profusely at the comment

H-he just called me an angel. He was probably just delirious. And so what if he wasn't, it doesn't mean anything. Naruto-sama asked me to keep him safe and that's what I'm going to do. This is just a favor to Naruto-sama…that's all!

As the multi-winged maiden continued her internal dialogue, she never realized that she had yet to release her charge.

Or that she was absent-mindedly clutching him closer.

xxxxx

After the humiliation of his defeat wore off, the silver haired avenger surveyed his surroundings.

Kakashi sensei seems more or less ok. That Suna nin just seems exhausted. Sakura and Sai are alive…somehow.

Sharp red eyes refocused on the new arrivals, allowing himself to truly view them for the first time.

So, the purple haired one is the one that helped beat Itachi's partner. I wonder what strange power she has that could help out Kakashi-sensei. And what manner of creature is that blue haired girl. Not many people have wings and a tail.

Visually roaming once again, the cursed teen locked on to the fluffy white mass a fair distance away.

_So, they managed to save the Kazekage as well. And I see that there is another person with wings in that little group. But what is up with that cloud thing? The dobe has learned more tricks than I thought…_

_Huh?_

Hearing the warning shout from his former teammate brought Sasuke's attention to that particular area of the battlefield.

Who is that? That girl, she is the power that I felt before. But where did she come from? I WILL get to the bottom of this. Don't die on me dobe; we have a few things to discuss and some unfinished business to take care of…

xxxxx

Kakashi had seen many things in his days as a leaf ninja. But the last ten minutes was bizarre on a whole different level.

I wonder if Hokage-sama knows the quality of fighters that make up Naruto's entourage. These girls are incredible. ANY village that could gain any ONE of these girls would have a blessing. But to see five such gems in one place…the leaf will definitely be stronger if we can keep them. Just where the hell did they come from anyway?

Hearing the warning shout brought the cycloptic Jonin's attention to that area of the battlefield.

Whoa. That one is fast. I couldn't follow her without my sharingan. It's good to see that Sakura and Sai are still safe. Good luck Naruto, I wish I could help you, but…

Anything else that the legend could think vanished as chakra exhaustion claimed him.

He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

xxxxx

The lesser acclaimed members of team seven watched in shocked silence as the blonde Jinchuriiki was consumed by a cloud of nearly invisible chakra strings.

I can't believe how things have turned out. Naruto is so strong now. This is crazy. And that Akatsuki guy, what is he doing?

Although she heard the warning shout, she and Sai were a safe enough distance away. She watched as the surrounding landscape seeming came to life. Everything from rocks, to leaves, to bits of wood from destroyed puppets seemed to gain a form of animation.

"Naruto…"

The artistic ninja showed a form of emotion for the first time in a long time. He knew of the legend of the red sand, but this was ridiculous.

I thought the legendary fight of a hundred puppets was tough, but this…

It was truly awe inspiring. As a puppet user, Sasori had just demonstrated that his mastery over the marionette arts held no equal.

And then he heard the scream

"Sakura, I think it would be best if we regroup with the others, there is currently nothing that we can do for Uzumaki-san now."

Without waiting for his teammate's response, the dark eyed artist dissolved into a puddle of ink.

xxxxx

Pain. Pure unadulterated pain wracked through his body. He had experienced all types of pain before because of his upbringing, life as a ninja, travels with Jirayia, and finally his time at Yokai Academy. Yet what he now put everything else to shame. He correctly deduced that his chakra coils had been invaded. The pain from that alone was excruciating. Yet the feel of his flesh and organs being turned into puppet parts was pain on an entirely different level. It didn't help that the fox was using its power to fight the effects. Suppressing the power of the kitsune, the blonde closed his eyes.

Ignore the pain. Focus, find all the strings. Got it. This is gonna hurt.

The wind user than did what was previously thought to be impossible.

Ugh, that hurt like a bitch. Oh you've got to be kidding me.

The whiskered teen glanced around at the dome of debris that converged on him from all sides. While fighting of the effects of the chakra strings, his muscles had not fully recovered. Thus there was no hope for escape…using conventional means.

I really didn't want to do this. But it's either this one or that other move, and I don't think I want to show that unless I have to.

The dome of debris compressed tighter, mere feet away from the target.

Fury Of The Maelstrom

xxxxx

The leaf reinforcements are far more powerful than I thought. That fool Deidara failed to even escape with the one-tail. No matter, now that the Kyuubi is here, I don't have to go back to leader-sama empty-handed. He may be resilient, but even the power of the Kyuubi cannot stop this. The good thing is the fox won't let him die. Just a little more…

Something's wrong. I can't feel him.

A mix between whistling and buzzing was the Kage killer's only warning before the debris exploded outward.

There standing in the epicenter of the explosion was a blue eyed blonde. His torn school clothes billowing around him, the only visible sign of the furious winds that he commanded. For the briefest of moments, the Akatsuki member locked eyes with his target. There wasn't a hint of anger, malice or even determination. Only the controlled blue met his gaze...and it worried him more than any of the usual expressions could ever hope to match.

The puppet master didn't even get a chance to blink before a long since forgotten feeling overcame him.

Utter agony.


	14. Unwanted Attention

Hello everyone. Looks like I'm back with another chapter. Just to let you all know, I definitely haven't abandoned this fic, its just been real hectic for the past couple months. I can't really say much else except for, thanks for the support as always. As always, I will try to update as soon as time permits, so it might be random for a while. Oh, and welcome to all those who have recently added this story to the favorites. I appreciate support in any and all forms. As always, if you have any serious questions, feel free to ask. Enough of my rambling, enjoy the newest installation.

-Until Next Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Rosario + Vampire or anything.

This is the last time I will write this disclaimer.

"Pervert": Talking

_Gaki_: Thinking

**Kit**: Demonic/Summoning speaking

_**Shannaro**_: Demonic/Summoning thinking

Coal black eyes stared ahead, the bubbles of confusion, anger, jealosy and a little bit of insanity barely contained in a veil of calm. Sasuke Uchiha was called many things…broody, focused, driven, and even obsessed. But after what he had just witnessed (and siphoned out of Sakura); Naruto was far more powerful than he could have imagined. As he gazed over at his blonde haired rival, being tended to by his companions, the avenger's eyes flickered red for the briefest of moments.

How?!? How has he gotten so powerful? How is it that the DOBE of all people is powerful enough to destroy an S-ranked opponent when my entire team could not?

Glancing at the small circle of females fussing over the sleeping blonde, the raven haired teen tightened his fist in aggravation.

_I will figure out your secrets dobe. And it looks like I finally see something that interests me_…

xxxxx

Green eyes looked over at her teammate in worry. She hadn't remembered Sasuke acting like this since the forest of death. It scared her more than she wanted to admit to herself.

_Oh Sasuke-kun, I wish there was something that I could do to help you_.

_**You know just like I do that Sasuke-kun wouldn't accept our help, even if we COULD give it to him. But what is more important is what we witnessed Naruto do. I have never seen anything like that before**_.

_Yeah I agree_…

xxxflashbackxxx

**Fury of the Maelstrom**

Sakura couldn't do much but shield her now watering eyes from the ferocious winds that assaulted her face, even from this distance. The once ominous cloud of debris either lay haphazardly across the field or was still fluttering around the clearing in a drizzle. Her eyes widened at what she saw. For the briefest of moments, the entire would seem as if it were the epitome of calm and serenity. All of it centered on the blonde enigma before her. In the next moment, all hell had broken loose.

_So fast_.

The pink haired maiden could not keep up with what was going on. One second he was standing still, after that the renegade Suna nin emitted a horrifying scream, and then the blonde stopped once again. He held the head and the left side of the wooden torso of what was an S-ranked opponent.

It all happened within 30 seconds.

The genjutsu specialist trembled slightly as her battered teammate approached.

"Hey Sakura, I'm glad that you guys got out of that ok. We're going back to Konoha now. Gotta make sure that Gaara is safe."

"N-Naruto, what happened out there? I-I c-couldn't follow anything." She couldn't help but notice his bare chest, covered in sawdust and streaming with his own blood from thousands of gashes.

"Nothing much to worry about Sakura. I had to use a technique that is not quite perfected yet. I guess it still needs some work."

"But th-that sc-scream... That was the most horrible sound I ever heard. And I thought he turned himself into a puppet. If that's the case, how can he feel pain?"

The whiskered teen limped past her toward the large cloud in the distance. Wordlessly four clones puffed into existence.

She wanted to yell at him, and demand an answer. She wanted to grab his shoulder and force him to quell her oppressive curiosity. Yet she stood rooted to her spot. She was about to give up when he suddenly stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Pain can be found in many forms Sakura, and it is almost impossible to escape…And when you shred the chakra from a person's chakra network, it tends to hurt a bit…even if they don't have nerves to feel it."

The female member of team seven watched as the blonde reached the large mass of air…and promptly passed out on top of it. He was asleep before his head hit the cloud.

xxxend flashbackxxx

Glancing at the unconscious forms of her former teammate, her sensei and the Kazekage, the pinkette merely shook her head.

_The three most powerful people out here are all knocked out. As helpless as an academy student_.

Her gaze fell on the five clones proportionately placed around the flying mass of transportation.

_Well, maybe Naruto's not helpless. This turned out to be far worse than we expected But at least we're all still alive._

She glanced around at all of her traveling companions one last time, her eyes lingering on her raven haired teammate one last time.

_I get the feeling that things are going to be a lot more hectic from here on out. __**Cha, you got that right!**_

xxxxxx

It took another thirteen hours for the group to arrive at the gates of the hidden leaf village. Having recovered enough, both Naruto and Kakashi were awake for the arrival.

"Alright, now that we're all here, we have to report to Hokage-sama. Also, Gaara-sama needs medical attention. So I suggest that Sasuke…"

"Kakashi, I think it would be best to allow some of my companions to accompany Gaara and Temari to the hospital. Plus it will allow me to make an official debriefing to baa-chan along with you. She is going to want to know what happened from my point of view."

That may be Naruto, but Gaara-sama's safety is a high priority. We must make sure that someone powerful and trustworthy can escort him there."

"Well, I trust all of the girls here with my life. And I think that my friends are more powerful than any other options that we have right now."

The dark eyed avenger bristled at the comment. Yet before he could voice his opinion, the only conscious Suna nin spoke up.

"As the Suna liaison, and representative of the Kazekage, I say that my brother needs medical attention ASAP. And judging by what I witnessed before, I feel much with Uzumaki Naruto-san's companions. Also, my brother trusts the blonde with his life, so I see no reason to do otherwise."

Sighing, the silver haired nin knew when he was out-gunned.

"So be it. Team seven; follow me to the Hokage tower. Naruto, I no longer have authority over you however I must remind you that Hokage-sama will want your report as early as possible."

"Don't worry Kakashi; I'll see you guys there."

As team seven moved away (complete with a glare from the irritated Uchiha), the whiskered teen turned back to the remaining group. Pointing at the five clones that were still in existence, the teen gave out his orders

You two, escort Mizore, and Kurumu to my place. One of you dispel yourselves after you're done." The two shadow clones in question nodded before heading off with their charges. "You two are to escort Temari, Moka and Ruby to the hospital. I don't think Ruby wants to leave just yet." The dark haired maiden blushed deeply at the comment. "And I want one of you to dispel when you're done. I want the other to escort Moka and Ruby back when everything is settled in the hospital." Finally, he turned toward the holy doppelganger. "I want you to guard Gaara. Stay there until he wakes up." The rest of the group nodded as the blonde fazed from view.

xxxxx

It had been two days since the return of the rescue party. News of the abduction and subsequent rescue of the Kazekage had spread fast. The village hidden in the leaves celebrated its heroic team seven's newest accomplishment. However the ninja of the village knew better. Whispers of the prowess of the leaf's newest elite Jonin spread among the ranks like wildfire. Many had remembered the boy from the chunin exams all those years ago, or the fact that he prevented the Sharingan from being lost to enemy hands, or even the fact that he had defeated team seven on his own. Yet the idea that he could single handedly defeat an S-ranked missing ninja on his own was truly awe inspiring. Quite a few ninja (and council members) attempted to locate the elusive powerhouse. Yet there was one problem.

The blonde was impossible to find.

xxxxxx

Sea green eyes cracked open for the first time in days.

_This looks interesting, where am I? The last thing I remember if fighting that bomber before everything went blank. Then I remember seeing…_

Glancing around the room, non existent eyebrows crinkled in confusion. A small poof of light erupted just outside of sensory range.

"So this is what hell looks like. I wonder what Temari is doing here?"

"G-Gaara!"

"Where are we Temari?"

"In a hospital in the leaf village, you were rescued by Uzumaki Naruto and his companions. "Uzumaki…how? I was unaware that he had even returned."

"Yeah. As unbelievable as it is, he and his group of females prevented your further abduction, rescued me and team seven, and even destroyed one of Suna's greatest rogues. Here."

The crimson haired Kage regarded the scroll in his had briefly, before unsummoning its contents.

"Sasori of the red sands." It was difficult even for the usually stoic Subaku to keep the awe out of his voice. Studying the head once more, he returned it to the scroll before eyeing his sibling once again. "So, Uzumaki-san is more powerful than ever. What of Suna?"

"I have sent a message per Kamitachi yesterday. Baki will take over stewardship until you return, and Kankarou will have our forces on high alert."

"I see. Well done. Since we are here, it may be wise to use this time to re-establish our treaty with the leaf. I understand that the infamous Festival of the Burning Leaves is later this week."

"Actually, it starts in a day and a half. You've been unconscious for a couple of days."

"Very well. We shall stay for the festival as a show of good faith toward our allies. I also want a message sent to Baki-san. There is something in my desk that may be of far more importance than I originally imagined."

xxxxxx

"It's been three days. Where the hell is that brat?" The irritated blonde spoke aloud to herself.

"The gaki's probably at home with his little group having a serious or…"

"I don't know how you always pop up pervert, and I don't care. But if you finish that sentence than I will pound you through this tower."

"Calm down Hime, just having a little fun. Besides, what is so urgent about the gaki anyway? Don't most nin get a week off after returning from an S-ranked mission? He did give an official report on the mission when he returned. And with the festival coming up, he should have some serious R&R. You saw the state he came back in."

"That's not the issue. I can't find the brat anywhere. And with the protection around his new house, I won't be able to summon him."

"I can always send a toad summon to deliver a message. Regardless, what is so important?"

"Word has spread through the ranks about his recent exploits, and some powerful players are now pressuring me. The elders and Danzou won't stop pestering me on information. And for some reason, Hyuuga Hiashi has been suspiciously curious."

"So the wolves are on the trail already. Hiashi is the most curious case. He must be up to something."

"Exactly my point. I want to talk to the brat and let him know what's going on. Popularity is rarely a good thing for a shinobi, especially one in his position. And the issue of his little entourage has become increasingly difficult to diffuse. I just think that it's best that he heard from me what's going on before another faction reaches him first."

"Fine, I'll tell the gaki to be here within the hour. I can make it faster if you just show me…."

"Jirayia."

Noticing the twitching eyebrows and aura of power, the toad sage wisely chose not to push his luck.

xxxxxx

"Hey baa-chan, what's so important?"

The blonde Hokage barely contained the urge to throw something heavy at the annoying teen. She noticed that he had on a new outfit A white copy of his school pants, with a faint bluish streak spiraling down the outside of the legs. An orange shirt with the Uzumaki spiral in the in the middle in a sky blue. A certain style of trench coat in a pure cerulean edged in white in the manner of a gust of wind, with a VERY recognizable symbol on the back. His blue headband being utilized as a makeshift belt. And the most curious pair of shoes that she had ever seen.

_I don't know which is the most shocking. Those weird shoes or the fact that he is blatantly channeling his father. With his hair out like that, he is nearly a spitting image_.

What the hell kind of shoes are those brat?

They are called tennis shoes. They are really popular in the other human realm. And they are some of the most comfortable things I have ever worn."

"But people are going to wonder exactly WHERE you got those from."

"Eh, that's their problem."

"What are you trying to accomplish dressing like that brat? Are you TRYING to make life harder for me?"

"Baa-chan. I finally know of my heritage. I'm simply honoring my parents in my own way."

"But if people see you, they will figure out who you are and…"

"I am not ashamed of who I am, and I don't think my parents would be either."

The tone of sadness in his voice helped to melt away some of her anger.

"I don't mean it like that Naruto. You're heritage has been kept a secret for your protection. If one of our enemies figures out…"

"Tsunade, I'm not a little genin any more. You and I both know that I am strong enough to protect myself. And I refuse to hide who I am, and dishonor my lineage, because some people will be upset. Either they will learn to accept it and deal with it, or they can make an issue out of it. But either way, I won't regret my choice."

The powerful kunoichi sighed in defeat. _He sure is a stubborn little bastard. But he's right_.

"Whatever brat, just be prepared to face the consequences."

"I'm stronger than ever baa-chan. I can face anything."

The arrogant smirk that had adorned his face vanished at the evil glint in his leader's eye. For some reason, that look scared him far more than facing Sasori.

"So, what are your plans for the Festival of the Burning Leaves brat?"

"Huh? I never go to festivals baa-chan. You should know that."

"Oh but that's where you seem to be misinformed." The evil glint was accompanied by a smirk that would scare the Kyuubi. "Unlike the Kyuubi celebration, all ninja above chunin rank or of age are REQUIRED to participate at least once. This is why we don't have ninja missions above C-rank during that time."

The blue eyed teen began to sweat. Although he wasn't the greatest of students, even he knew what the significance of this particular festival was.

"I can tell that you understand the implications of your new station. And since your recent progress, and choice of dress, I think that you will garner plenty of attention."

_Oh shit. I forgot all about the festival_.

"And since you are definitely of age, well…"

_Damn you baa-chan. What the hell am I going to do now?_

**You can stop being a coward and face this challenge head on.**

_What the hell would you know fox?_

**I know all about your silly little customs. I can access some of your memories per our deal…remember?**

_But that means that I'm going to have to…_

**Of course mortal. And although I don't wish for any happiness in your miserable existence, watching you flounder under your responsibilities will be amusing. Now, which female shall you…**

"ruto. Naruto!"

"Wh-what the hell baa-chan?"

"Stop zoning out. This is an important event in the village not just for yourself, but for your little group as well. There seems to be quite a few powerful people interested in you all. Just be careful."

"Yeah, yeah. Can I go now baa-chan?"

"Get out of here before I hurt you brat."

The blonde had barely begun to gather his chakra before he froze at the words that followed.

"I think that it would be better if you left the tower by conventional means. You shouldn't waste the chakra after such a recent exhausting ordeal."

The whiskered teen could only slump his shoulders in defeat. She had done it again.

_Sometimes I wonder who the real prank master is. Damn you baa-chan!_


	15. Some questions few answers

"Pervert": Talking

_Gaki_: Thinking

**Kit**: Demonic/Summoning speaking

_**Shannaro**_: Demonic/Summoning thinking

Blue eyes darted back and forth, searching for any potential pursuers. Within a blink of an eye the blonde darted across the hall and down the next flight of steps. To the casual observer, only a white and yellow streak could be seen. Yet the blonde didn't relax. Something just wasn't right!

_I can't shake the feeling that I'm being watched. It's almost as if I'm being hunted._

**I can smell your fear from here. You smell almost like a large rabbit. Mmm, so delicious…**

_Can it fox! This is serious. It could be an enemy or something. With the level of stealth that this person has, this could get ugly_.

**What happened to all of that bravado of a minute ago? Didn't you tell that blonde female that you could 'handle anything'? So is that true or were you just spouting off at the mouth? Or are you that afraid that you're going to go back to what you were before?**

The blonde froze in his tracks for the briefest of moments; the door leading out of the tower only a few feet away. With a low growl, he focused inward once again.

_Listen to this and listen well. I am not that same little kid that I was before. I don't need to rely on anyone other than myself. So if you think that I'm going to give in to you again, you're sorely mistaken_.

**Of course you're not ningen. Not at the moment at least.**

_I'll NEVER be that again!_

**We'll see human, we'll see…**

The blonde mentally huffed indignantly at the implied meaning behind the fox's words.

_What does that fox know anyway._

Regaining his composure, he reached for the door. The early morning sunlight felt good on his skin, and his salvation seemed assured. Yet just as his second foot left the tower, a hand found its way to his shoulder.

A loud shout accompanied by flailing arms definitely was not the image that the kitsune jinchuriiki wished to portray.

"Aahh! Wh-what the hell…Hinata?"

"H-hello Naruto-kun. I just wanted to a-ask you something…"

xxxxx

"So, was the mission as exciting as everyone says? You lucky cow, you got a chance to see Sasuke-kun at full strength, and even Naruto without his shirt on. So how was it?"

"It was just a mission Ino-pig. And I've seen Sasuke go all out before, although he seemed a lot more determined this time. And Naruto was pretty hurt at first. He had cuts and gashes all over that chest."

"Oh, so it's _that_ chest now? I heard from a source when he came in that his clothes were bloody, but his chest looked just fine."

"Yeah, that's the weirdest part. While he was unconscious, his wounds closed up. They didn't even leave a scar or anything."

"Now that I think about it, I've never seen a scar on Naruto before. With all of the punishment he received in the academy, and then the life as a shinobi, he should have at least something…right?"

"Yeah, that is kind of weird."

"Do you think it's a kekkei genkai?"

The pinkette paused in contemplation.

_It is weird that he heals so fast. And there was that time that his eyes turned red in the forest of death_. **Yeah, with the boost in power that he got, what else could it be?**

"I'm not sure, but it's a possibility."

"Well, if he does have some type of bloodline, he's about to get that much more popular. I wonder what he's doing for the festival?"

The genjutsu specialist barely registered the question as she slipped deep into thought.

xxxxx

Naruto grumbled as he entered into his father's house. It seemed that his problems just wouldn't go away.

_First, Hinata ambushes me and somehow gets me to agree to be her escort tomorrow. Then, before I can escape, Temari comes out of nowhere and asks the same thing. Then there was that presence that was trying to track me from the shadows. And now I get the feeling that I'm being…_

"Hi Naruto-kun!"

"Gahh! Kurumu, what are you doing surprising me like that. And why are you sneaking up on me? You're starting to act like Mizore."

"I resent that Naruto-kun"

The whiskered teen fought hard to suppress the shudder that wanted to slip down his spine.

Mizore…I swear you have better stealth skills than ero-sennin.

"So, what can I do for you ladies?"

"We're getting bored Naruto-kun. We want to get out, see the sights, and meet the people. I haven't heard of an era like this one before. And everyone seems so strong, almost like Yokai academy."

"What boob woman is trying to say is that we are feeling a little cooped up."

"I just want you guys to be safe. With your powers, I don't want anyone to try to hurt you guys."

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, we'll be fine."

"I think what the walking popsicle is trying to say is that we can take care of ourselves. And our loyalty is to only you."

"I know but…"

Before he could finish, a new voice joined the conversation.

"Naruto, we will be fine. If you are worried about us, just send a couple clones with us, and that way you can always keep us safe."

Blue eyes locked with green as the whiskered teen gazed at the girl on the steps. _I know they can handle themselves, but I can't help but to feel anxious_. **It's because you're being territorial mortal. You view those females as your own, and you're afraid of what will happen when other males see their value**. _Whatever fox, I don't even know why I listen to you_. **It's because you know that I'm right ningen. I don't blame you; this little harem of yours is all of a very high quality…for a flesh bag like you.** _I do NOT have a harem!_ **Whatever you say mortal. Oh, and didn't that shishou of yours teach you better self control than this?**

The blonde mentally grit his teeth in frustration. It didn't help when a fifty foot fox in your head constantly laughed at your expense.

"Fine girls, you win. I will make a few clones for each of you so that you can keep them with you. They will transform into some type of jewelry or something."

"Thank you Naruto."

"Don't worry about it Moka. Also, I want you girls to promise to have the clones transport you here. I don't want anyone knowing where I am staying just yet. If anyone asks, tell them whatever you want, except where we are staying and where you came from."

"Oooh! I am going to have all of the men of this village worshipping me by the end of the day!"

"Oh, about that. Be careful out there, all of you. There is a festival going on, and I wouldn't want one of you to do or say something that will have irreversible repercussions."

"What type of festival is this Naruto-kun?"

The blonde gazed at the purple haired beauty before him. "It's called the Festival of the Burning Leaves…"

xxxxx

Indigo hair whipped around in a wide arc. This was the first time in over a decade sense such a phenomena had occurred. Since the first time since her mother died, Hinata found herself doing the illogical, the unthinkable, the impossible….

She was dancing and whooping for joy inside the Hyuuga mansion. Granted within the relatively private confines of her room, yet that didn't matter. She had been given one of her whishes that she wanted for years.

_I can't believe it! I have a date with NARUTO-KUN!_

A random maid walked passed the door of the heiress, and could swear she heard a faint…squeal come from the room. Shaking her head at the preposterousness of the situation, the random branch member continued on with her duties.

While blissfully unaware that her mental squeal was possibly THAT loud, the pale eyed beauty was unable to contain her joy.

"Oh Naruto-kun. We actually have a DATE together. A date during the Festival of the Burning Leaves! Maybe the legends will be true. And then Naruto will fall in love with me, we'll kiss, get married, and then…"

The drool that started to dribble out of the side of her mouth left little doubt as to the direction that her thoughts took her.

_And if what I saw with the Byakugan today is any indication_…

A stupid grin made way to her face, one that would look most comfortable on a certain white haired man.

xxxxxx

Ah, _the private stream. The beauties of fire country are such a rare treat indeed. And look at that one, oh ho; she is a natural green is she? And the purple haired one looks so famil_…ACHOO!

_Someone is thinking about me at a time like this?!? And…aw hell, is that Anko? Where the hell did she pull that kunai from? This is going to be a bitch in the morning_.

With that the super pervert received his just deserts.

xxxxxx

"You know Gai; I never considered eating anywhere other than Jonin approved establishments. Civilians and lower ranks always have that awe inspired look on their faces."

"Although that may be my eternal rival, you must learn to expand you horizons. And your fame is just another example of that hip attitude of yours. You must learn to relax, and embrace your power of youth!"

"Yeah I guess you're right Gai, but…hey, what's Lee doing in those white Hyuuga robes?"

The green beast spun in his chair to see what Kakashi meant. Seeing nothing he cursed mentally at the shrewdness of the copy ninja. Like most of the Leaf village, catching a glimpse under the mask was a side hobby. Yet knowing the man's penchant for quick eating, he knew that his chance was lost. As he began to turn around in order to rail about the man's hip attitude, a loud sound filled the air.

ACHOO!

The green beast turned and saw for the first time the full face of his rival.

As did the rest of the large restaurant.

Kakashi looked down at surprise and horror at the drooping mask around his chin. The secret that he held for decades was now exposed. _I bet Naruto has something to do with this_.

His single dark eye looked up to meet the eyes of his rival and friend Gai, yet found wide eyes. They stared, not at him, but at something behind him.

For the first time outside of a battle situation, the static haired ninja heard his friend speak in a low and calm voice. "My eternal rival, I think we should leave as soon as possible, for your sake."

He could feel the ominous presence behind him and shivered in absolute fear. "You know Gai; something told me that eating at the Mirror house was a bad idea." With that, both elite Jonin leapt to their feet and blazed toward the door. Not even a step behind was a mixed horde of fan girls not seen since the time of Itachi Uchiha.

xxxxxx

**Gatsuuga**

The large training post was shredded by the powerful spinning attack. But it hardly satisfied the feral teen.

_The dead last of the academy. It all comes back to you! How do you keep doing this? _

**Katon Entei Gatsuuga**

The training post and the tree behind it were obliterated by the flaming whirlwind.

And _after all this time, he just waltzes back into everyone's lives…Hinata's life._ "Damn you Naruto!"

Arf arf arf! "What do you mean Akamaru, I do love Hinata." Grrr arf! "Well, she is the best potential mate, and we have been teammates for a long time." Roof! "What do you know anyway? It doesn't matter what other's think, the way of the Inuzuka is that the strong lead the pack, and the alpha gets to choose." Roof, arf grrr arff. "That is not my concern. Once I prove to Hinata that I am the strongest, she will HAVE to choose me. Besides, what other alternative do I have? There aren't any other females that have her level of ability, so I would have to be with a lesser woman? No, I will show everyone that the dead last is just that. I will have my alpha female!" The bickering partners continued on into the evening.

They never noticed the presence that silently slipped away.

xxxxxx

A single figure could be found walking towards the large gates. The guards on duty had to blink to make sure that what they saw was not an illusion. The figure got closer and looked at the two before him. Yet before he could utter a word, the large gates opened. An image of utter loveliness appeared.

"H-hello Naruto-kun"

For the first time in a while, the whiskered teen felt his breath taken away.

"You look beautiful Hinata. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

With that, the two moved away, unmindful of the several pairs of eyes that watched them depart.


	16. Memories of a Festival

Alright, it's been a while huh? I've got several things going on that required more attention, but I couldn't leave you guys hanging forever. Also, it seems as if we've got some new subscribers to the story. Welcome and enjoy. So, I know that there are a few questions now, and probably even more after the chap. Ask away, and if it doesn't reveal too much of the long term story, I'll give you some info. Again, if you guys what some details on something that has already been revealed, drop a line and I'll answer if it's not too revealling. Well, enough babbling for now. Enjoy the newest installment.

-Until next time

"Pervert": Talking

_Gaki_: Thinking

**Kit**: Demonic/Summoning speaking

_**Shannaro**_: Demonic/Summoning thinking

_Seven days. It's been seven days since first arriving at the Hyuuga estates to pick up Hinata-chan. The village celebrated arguably it's most important festival of the year. And I must admit, for my first time going, it wasn't half bad_.

The blonde in question was walking toward the Hokage tower. A summons by the Hokage directing his feet. However, the memories of the past week occupied his mind_. I can't believe how beautiful Hinata-chan was_…

**7 days ago**

"W-wow. Hinata, you look amazing."

"Thank you Naruto-kun. You look pretty good yourself." _What am I saying, I would jump you in the streets right now if we weren't in front of the Manor_.

"Shall we Hime_."_

_HIME! Oh Naruto-kun, please don't speak like that. I don't know how much control I am going to be able to keep_. "S-sure N-naruto-k-kun."

The blonde smirked internally. _Even if she is beautiful, she's still the same old Hinata_…

_xxxxxx_

_Man, that was a great day. And Hinata-chan was just so cute. It still freaks me out that Kiba and that other person kept stalking us. It almost ruined the day. And it was kind of odd that Hinata-chan actually wanted to exchange the burning leaves. In all of the commotion from the past week, I forgot to look up the significance of that one. Oh well, I'll ask baa-chan about it or something_.

A strong breeze fluttered his trench coat as he walked past the foreign embassy_. Man that was weird. Almost felt like Temari was trying to test me again_…

**6 days ago**

The blonde jinchuriiki cursed as he dodged yet another pair of vicious wind blades_. This is getting ridiculous. When Temari requested a day all to herself, I figured that she would want to spend some time around town and getting to know one another_. A timely Kwarmi saved the blonde from the vicious whirlwind that sprung out of no-where. _And it's all because of me and my big mouth. But seriously, how was I to know that a foreigner knowing some wind jutsu, especially those that are powerful and cannot be replicated, would be considered a personal offense to wind country_.

**Kamitachi**

_Aww hell, now she's bringing out the big guns…and is that a weasel?_

The vicious wide area attack shredded all in it's path. Yet before it could hit home, the visibility in the clearing dropped to zero…

**Haze**

"What the-"

"You know Temari-_chan_, if you wanted to get close, all you had to do was ask."

The hairs on the back of the blonde suna-nin's neck stood up as the breath from her whiskered foe assaulted her ear. She struggled to keep in control of her swirling emotions and to fight the blush that threatened to overwhelm her torso.

_Damn he's fast, and I never felt him approach_. Looking down, she spotted the tanned hand that rested almost innocently on her stomach. _How DARE he_.

"Hentai!" _I'll get you Uzumaki_…

xxxxx

_She got a little too scary after that, but the rest of the date went suprisingly well. Who knew that tough Temari could be so femine? Now that I think about it, Mizore's time was shocking as well_…

**5 days ago**

"Naruto-kun, I would like to spend the day with you."

"Oh? Well what shall we do today Mizore? The festival still has four days left and it has been fun so far."

"Yes, that sounds great, but I have something that I've wanted to get you alone for. It will have to be tonight, and next to a nice tranquil lake."

"Uh, sure Mizore. W-well, let's get g-going shall we_._"_ Must not think like Ero-sennin, Must not think like Ero-sennin_…

xxxxx

_Who would have thought that Mizore-chan would be in to that kind of thing. But, now that I think about it, ice skating does seem like something that a snow girl would like to do_.

Entering the Tower, the blonde could almost FEEL the daggers that were being glared into his skin_. If this had been five years ago, I would have sworn it was because of the fox. But now the glares have a distinctive masculine quality to them_.

**3 days ago**

"Yahoo! Oh Naruto-kun, look at this, a costume stand. Come on, I want to try something on to wear for you!"

Glancing at the curious look on the faces of ninja and civilian alike, the Namikaze heir hung his head in resignation. _She just HAD to play dress-up in public_. As he waited he heard a rumbling coming from down the street. A cloud of smoke and dust grew larger and larger as it approached. There were a horde of men, both civilian and shinobi in the crowd. _Damn, those civies are moving pretty good. But why are they…oh HELL no!?!_

As if Kami were a prankster, Kurumu emerged from the changing room in a shrine maiden's outfit that did little to hide her assets. "Oh Naruto-kun, please protect my virtue on this most virtuous of days." In the next moment the blonde was assaulted by thousands of visions of his gruesome and torturous death_. Man, that is some killing intent_. **You are right mortal. Some of these images are disturbing even to me**. _I guess Kurumu really IS trying to love me to death_…

xxxxx

Man, I love the shushin. And honestly, did she have to ensnare THAT many males? The blue eyed teen shook his head in exasperation as he turned the the last corner, absently noting Shizune missing from her desk. I swear, that girl has a one track mind…I wish everyone was that easy to understand.

**2 days ago**

"Ano Naruto, I know that you've been busy and everything, would you spend today with me. It is the last day of the festival, and I've been spending all of my time with…so is that alright?"

"Well sure Moka. I would be honored to escort you today. But I'm a little confused. I thought that you were starting to get a little closer to the tem-er Sasuke."

"I did have a nice time with him, but you and I haven't had a chance to really talk since, well you know."

"Of course, where would you like to go?"

"Well, I once overheard you talking to Tsukune-kun about your home village. You said that the place where you would always go to sort things out was the most precious in the world to you. I've seen most of the village, and I've been to the sights and the festival. What I really want is a chance for us to simply get to know one another."

_As you wish Moka_…

xxxxx

As he reached for the door, the mystery that was Moka came back full force. _What do you really want Moka-san?_

**1 day ago**

"As you requested, we are in the most dangerous portion of the village. Why did you wish to bring us here?"

"As you know Uzumaki Naruto, myself and my pink haired counterpart are two different people entirely. While she may wish to spend her time with you watching over your village, I wish to see a taste of what this realm really has to offer. I hope it can impress me. Come."

"Moka-san, why is it that you continuously try to test me? What is the purpose?"

"Only the truly worthy deserve of any of my time. All others must learn to know and accept their place. Now, if you can catch me, we shall see which one you really are."

Blurring with speed, the silver haired vampire disappeared into the trees of Area 44.

_Impressive, she even managed to mask her demonic presence while moving so fast. Oh well, I am one curious bastard, so I guess I can't keep the little lady waiting_.

Chuckling lightly at his own joke, the whiskered ninja blurred forward in a burst of speed after his potentially dangerous quarry…

xxxxx

_Argh, just thinking about her mysterious remarks makes my head spin. Glad I was able to catch her at least_.

Opening the door with a flourish, the blonde discreetly noticed the three whispering figures in the room. Deciding to remind them of just who they called, he yelled out his traditional greeting.

"Hey Baa-chan, what did you need?"

The eyebrow of the leader of the leaf twitched so hard that it could have been one of Sasori's puppets.

"Sit the hell down and shut up brat. Their are some things that we think you need to know."


	17. Hidden Intentions

Hello ladies and gents. I've had a Rosario + Vampire story idea floating in my head for a few days and may try it out. Or it may just be a challenge to a less time strapped author. We'll see. Been a while since I've updated. No excuses here. Life is life. But I appreciate those that have been fans and even more to those who take the time to reply. Enjoy all.

-Until next time

"Pervert": Talking

_Gaki_: Thinking

**Kit**: Demonic/Summoning speaking

_**Shannaro**_: Demonic/Summoning thinking

"So tell me Sasuke, why all of the interest in one of Naruto's foreign friends? You have spent nearly the entire festival with her. You are both the hottest topic in the village."

"Hn. She is definitely a worthy female."

"Worthy huh? You know, the other Jonin and I were a little worried about you. We were beginning to think that the Uchiha clan would never be revived. We thought that you might be peeking on the wrong side of the onsen."

The second son of Fugaku stiffened before an unholy fury flashed across his face. _HOW DARE THEY!_ "Listen here Hatake-san. You are not only my commanding officer and my sensei. We have bled together and you have saved my life more than once. However, if you EVER insinuate such a revolting image again…"

"Maa maa, relax Sasuke." _At least his response was genuine enough. Gai owes me fifty yen._ "So anyway, you never answered the question. Why the interest in a foreigner, and one of Naruto's friends at that?"

"I only truly have two goals in life, and that has yet to change. I WILL be the one to kill the one that destroyed my clan, and I will to revive it to a greater level than ever before. To that end, only the most exceptional females will suffice."

"So you think that Naruto's pink haired little friend is worth all of that huh? If you wanted pink hair and green eyes, then you had a willing teammate here all this time."

An offended look crossed the dark haired teens face for a brief moment.

Kakashi-sensei, I can understand the average person being confused. But I assumed that an elite Jonin like yourself would be able to look underneath the underneath; isn't that what you told us as rookies? While Sakura has improved since our rookie days, she is in no way powerful enough to stand by my side. I doubt that she ever really will."

"And the foreigner is?"

"You were at the battle as well as me. You know just how powerful ANY of those females really are. Thus, her power cannot be your real concern. I know how worried the leaf village is about my happiness here."

"What are you tal-"

"Let me put it to you this way. A woman like Moka would go a long way to ensuring that the leaf maintains the Uchiha line in the near future."

The silver haired Jonin's eyes narrowed slightly. "Well, I guess we should be thanking Naruto once again for his service to the leaf."

Black eyes bled into red in outrage. Yet before the enraged teen could possibly respond, the dog summoner vanished in a swirl of leaves.

xxxxx

"It seems that the jinchuriiki has once again brought a sense of unpredictability to the village."

"Well put elder Homura, however he has also once again brought previously unheard of advantages to the village as well. It's as if his mere presence brings good fortune to the leaf. I'm almost glad that I couldn't make a proper weapon out of him…almost."

"I still am a little curious about his whereabouts. None of my contacts can seem to locate where he is staying. Have you been able to track him Danzo?"

"As humbling as it is to admit, I have been unsuccessful Koharu-san. It appears that he has grown far more skilled in his hiatus than even I have anticipated. I am anxious to discover just how many secrets he holds."

So, are we in agreement with the current course of action? If all goes well, we can kill several hawks with one kunai.

"Well put Koharu-chan. If things go properly, the village's future strength will be assured."

"There is the problem of what the Sanin will have to say. While I hate to admit it, their prowess extends beyond the battle field."

"I am more worried about the Kazekage's presence Danzo. His loyalty to the jinchuriiki cannot be ignored."

"Although he is a potentially powerful adversary, his presence has very little impact on the council and its workings Homura-kun. The one I am the most wary of is Hiashi. That Hyuuga knows something that we don't. The fact that his heir was allowed on a date with Uzumaki says something. If I know Hiashi like I think I do, he might pull something to interfere with our plans."

"Whatever the case may be, it is too late to second guess things. We proceed with the plan this afternoon…"

xxxxx

"…So you see brat, it may be in the best interest of your ladies if they left as soon as possible. The probabilities of such a mess are too great to ignore."

"I'm not too worried about that Baa-chan. I knew that something like this might happen once the girls' abilities began to surface."

"Don't you think that you're being a little to calm about this gaki? I know that you like to work on the fly, but their may not be a way out of this one."

"I always have a plan Ero-sennin, although the current one is not something that I had wanted to use." Although I get the feeling that you will like it when it all plays out.

"What kind of plan is this brat? What secret could you possibly hold that could help to stop what is happening? From what my intelligence reports state, the elders will try to get things in motion tonight!"

The smile that began to form on the face of the whiskered teen sent chills down the spines of the other three ninja. _Whatever the brat has in mind is probably going to give me a migraine, and finally cause my paperwork to come to life_.

Reaching into his inner jacket pocket, the blonde activated a nearly unnoticeable seal located within the fabric.

"What kind of seal is that gaki?" The toad sage's interest had definitely been peaked. _Who knew the boy was this far advanced in seals?_

Producing two elegant scrolls the blonde tossed them lightly on the table.

An explosive tag could have detonated directly behind them and it would have mattered little.

At hearing the gasps and seeing the openly shocked looks on the faces of the elder nin, the blonde's smile nearly split his face in two.

Jirayia was completely at a loss of words_. Minato…you sneaky little bastard. How could you not have told me?_

The buxom Hokage was equally shocked. _Are those what I think they are? B-but, if that's the case, then…IMPOSSIBLE!_

The only person in the room that was unaware of the magnitude of the situation spoke a single word, confusion clearly displayed upon her face. "Shishou?"

Ignoring the question of her first apprentice completely, the slug mistress focused completely on her surrogate brother/son/whatever. "Naruto! This can't be what I think it is."

"Oh but it is baa-chan."

"But it's IMPOSSIBLE BRAT! No normal person could make such a claim! It would kill you. And even if you COULD somehow claim both, it would still be considered a single thing in and of itself, regardless of how powerful. Even this cannot totally prevent what may occur."

The spiky haired blonde faced the furious and bewildered face of his superior with a calm seen in very few. "Tsunade-sama, when have I EVER been considered a normal person? And I think you seem to forget the very reason why I am such a…unique individual.

The last Senju's eyes nearly popped out of her head at the possibilities. "S-so, you mean to tell me, that IT has something to do with this?"

"Precisely."

"Tsunade-sama, what is going on?"

Before the elder woman could answer, her younger blonde counter-part beat her to the punch.

"Nee-chan, what do you know about my parents…"

xxxxx

_My beloved wife, am I doing the right thing? It is hard to balance doing what is right for the clan, versus what is best for our daughters. I'm not sure if what I'm doing is right_…

A steady knocking interrupted his private thoughts. "Enter"

Turning away from the picture of his greatest joy, the Hyuuga leader gazed at the nervous branch member kneeling before him. "You may speak."

"Hiashi-sama, the council of elders has informed me that the council of fire has an unscheduled meeting in thirty minutes."

_I wonder what the elders are planning this time_. "Very well, you may leave"

"Thank you Hiashi-sama."

_Homura, Koharu, Danzo, let's see where this next course takes us_.

xxxxx

"So pup, are you sure this is what you want to do? Failure will not only hurt your chances as an heir, but it may bring shame to the pack."

"Yes kaa-san. If it comes down to it, I want you to call it forth in the name of the Inuzuka. After all, if I can't prove that I'm an alpha, then I may not be worthy to lead in the future."

"If you say so pup, but remember, once down this road, there is no going back. Also rank or a lack of such, will not be a factor."

"I understand the consequences."

"Well, let's just hope that it doesn't come to that." _There is a meeting of the council of fire, maybe I can prevent this from even happening_…

xxxxx

"Gaara, why are we meeting the Hokage again?"

"I have heard that there is an unplanned meeting in the council chambers today. Per our alliance, if the Kage of the other village is present during the time of a council meeting, he has the option to sit in."

"Yeah, I know. They wanted to make sure we wouldn't plot on them or something."

"In this case, I believe our presence is well needed."

The pig-tailed blonde narrowed her eyes at her brother. _You know something that I don't. Just what are you planning Gaara_?

xxxxx

"So, what do you think is going to happen today Inoichi?"

"I don't know Chouza. The elder's called this meeting, and very little good ever happens when those two have an agenda."

"Yeah, It seems weird that this happens so suddenly. And this room, I could cut the tension in here like a juicy steak. What do you think Shikaku?"

"I don't think that it's a coincidence that this meeting happens just after the festival. Coupled with the fact that the Uchiha, along with the rest of his generation are now at the age of adulthood; I sense the pieces moving into place. The board is set, and the elders have placed their pieces in attack position. I just fear the repercussions of this meeting if what may happen if it goes their way.

"What do you mean Shikaku?"

"You'll see soon enough Inoichi. As you can see, the elders are now here and they seem anxious about something. Besides, too much more of an explanation would be too bothersome."

xxxxx

We have set this meeting in accordance to the mandates and privileges afforded the position of elder for a special and joyous occasion. We would like to discuss…

Excuse me Koharu-san, but I as Hokage should preside over any and all meeting of the council. Even those made in such haste.

The crowd turned to see Tsunade enter the meeting in full Fire Shadow regalia. The significance of such dress was not lost on the shinobi present. Flanking her were Jirayia and the Kazekage, similarly dressed in official clothing. Following was Temari and Shizune. Yet what caused gasps of surprise was the entrance of Uzumaki Naruto. Wearing a modification of the Namikaze battle cloak, the message was well received. The attendance of his four traveling companions sent the room into a series of barely contained whispers.

"Tsunade-hime, what is the meaning of this? I can excuse the presence of a Sannin and Kazekage-dono, but to bring not only a non clan head to this meeting, but four individuals that are not even civilians. This is a grave insult that…"

"Stand down Homura-san!"

The shock of the last few minutes prevented most from reacting to the Hokage chastising an elder.

"First and foremost, you shall address me as Hokage-sama or Tsunade-sama. Second, Kazekage-dono has the expressed right to attend any and all council meetings that he is able to, as is ANY loyal sannin. Finally, whom I decide to invite to the council meeting is within my power. I will not tolerate anymore insubordination within this meeting. Have I made myself clear?"

The pressure in the room rose to almost unbearable levels. This was truly the heir of the great Senju clan.

"Of course Hokage-sama. May we proceed with the meeting?"

"As you wish Danzo-san."

"Thank you. As stated this meeting is a special one indeed. First on the agenda, is that Uchiha Sasuke has decided to begin the repopulation of the Uchiha clan."

The eyes of the powerful Senju narrowed. _So that's your plan is it? Well, like they say, be careful which actions you take. You may not like the consequences_…


	18. Secrets revealed

Wassup fans and visitors. The next few chapters are nagging me to death to get written. So this one and as many as two more will be coming out much faster than usual. Not my fault, but the chaps will not be denied. Enjoy the show.

-Until next time

"Pervert": Talking

_Gaki_: Thinking

**Kit**: Demonic/Summoning speaking

_**Shannaro**_: Demonic/Summoning thinking

_So it comes to this teme. Looks like baa-chan was right_.

"…to this end, Uchiha-dono has decided to begin the process today."

"How exactly do you propose this be done Danzo?"

"Shall we let Uchiha-dono speak for himself Hokage-sama?"

"As you wish. Uchiha Sasuke, please take the floor."

The dark haired teen fought hard to suppress a frown from marring his features_. I will not let that woman bait me. After all, I will have what I want_.

"As stated by the honorable elders, I wish to begin the rebuilding of the Uchiha clan soon. To that end, I have in mind a few possible candidates for the future wives and mothers of the Uchiha clan."

The merchant section held their breath in anticipation. The restoration of the Uchiha was quite an honor.

_Oh Sakura dear, I get the feeling that all of your dreams may come true today_…

With a flourish, the usually brooding teen rose from his seat and turned to face the direction of the newest visitors to the village; a charming smile in place.

"Moka, I wish to formally extend an invitation for you to be a wife of the Uchiha clan."

The room was filled with instant murmuring as the pink haired youth became the focus of attention.

"What?"

"Yes Moka, we haven't known each other long, but I feel that you will be an excellent addition to my clan."

_Is he crazy? I've only known him for a few weeks, and he wants us to get married_?

Unnoticed to all but three in the room, the Rosario glowed slightly as it seemingly moved on its own.

**He wishes for us to be one of his wives so that we can help to re-establish his clan. However, he is no different then the rest of the boys at Yokai academy. Only this one seems to want our strength and not our looks**.

Glancing at her blonde friend, a small frown made its way unto her face.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-san, but I don't know you well enough to accept your proposal."

The muttering in the room rose to a loud whisper. Someone had actually been asked to be the head wife of the Uchiha clan and had declined!

_Is this girl nuts? She can be a founder of the most important clan in the village, and she declines? Sakura is going to be heartbroken!_

_She denied the Uchiha! I wonder why he would want her so bad. This is going to be an incredibly bothersome day_…

Stunned, the raven haired teen glanced at the elders before re-focusing back on his potential prize. _How DARE she?!? No one denies the Uchiha clan_.

"Moka, I don't think you understand. With you as the first wife of the Uchiha, you can have anything that your heart desires. All you need to say is yes."

"I'm sorry Sasuke-san. Money and things mean very little to me." _Besides, I doubt you could ever match my father_. "And I haven't known you nearly long enough for us to truly say that we love each other."

The charming façade that the spoiled youth displayed disappeared in an instant.

"Love? What is with you women and your fairy tale fantasies? The fact of the matter is you are an exceptional female in both looks and power. You will bear fine children. Now I ask you one more time, will you choose to rule at my side or will you be forced to serve me regardless?"

A vicious growl could be heard coming from directly beside the startled pink-haired youth.

"Teme, you really have stooped low, haven't you?"

"Stay out of this dobe, you don't have a say in this!"

"She is my guest, so you damn well better believe that I have a say in this!"

"Actually Uzumaki-san, you don't."

The blonde glared at the aged advisor; however she would not be swayed.

"Please explain Koharu-san."

"It is quite simple really Uzumaki-san. We are currently in a time of war with the Hidden Sound Village. As such, certain rules apply. One such is the rule concerning clan rights. Since the clans are instrumental in protecting the leaf village, an established clan is allowed certain privileges. One such, as stated in article J section twelve of the clan charter, is that a clan that is in danger of becoming extinct, may select potential partners to be indoctrinated into a clan by marriage or servitude, that are not protected by the clan charter; even against their will."

Another growl was heard around the room. This time, from a certain dog using mistress. "She's not even a citizen of the leaf. How can you bastards try to force her like this?"

"Calm yourself Tsume-san. And as state in article J section fifteen of the clan charter, all people within the confines of the village walls are subject to the rules during a time of war; regardless if they are Leaf citizens or not."

Barely contained arguments broke out amongst the members of the council. Almost no one had expected this turn of events. The third member of the small elder alliance remained silent, staring intently at the village leader.

_What are you planning Tsunade? My ROOT tell me that your little group met up earlier today, and you are far to calm about this considering it has to do with Uzumaki. What do you know that I don't?_

A vicious smirk found its way onto the face of the dark avenger. "Last chance Moka."

"Do you think that I'm going to stand aside and let you force yourself on one of my precious people teme?"

"Think whatever you want dobe, but there is nothing that you can do about it. This is C-L-A-N business, and regardless of your _rank_, this is out of your jurisdiction. It's not like you have a say in clan affairs."

The smile that erupted on the whiskered face sent a chill down the spines of most in the room.

xxxxx

Wha-what, where? Brown eyes scanned his surroundings on instinct. A single dumpling fell lightly to the ground. The shudder he felt was all too familiar. _It's almost as if Naruto where planning something. But that's ridiculous; he hasn't done a serious prank since the Hokage-monument_…

"Iruka-chan. I thought you liked dango. Why in the world would you spit out dango that I treated you to?"

An either stronger shudder ran down his spine as he looked at his purple haired friend.

xxxxx

"What the hell is so amusing dobe?"

"Oh, nothing, I'm just glad you brought up clan rights. By right, I can protect Moka if I so choose."

"Nice try, but only an established clan of the leaf can make such a claim. And I for one don't know of any that you are a part of."

An almost imperceptible glance was exchanged between Hokage and aspirant. A glance that only two other occupants in the room noticed.

_Hokage-sama is definitely planning something bothersome._

_So your plan has something to do with the Uzumaki. Let's see what you have up your sleeve_.

"Well this should help to ease your doubts about that." Reaching into his trench coat, the blonde pulled out the blue trimmed scroll from one of his hidden seals. "I formally request the re-establishment of the Uzumaki clan."

xxxxx

A dark hair shinobi suddenly froze, allowing a vicious hook to smash into his face. He was sent flying through several trees before smashing against a large boulder. His adversary was on him in an instant…

"Oh Lee, I'm sorry. I thought that you would be able to dodge. Are you alright my youthful student?"

"I'm am fine Gai-sensei. I just had a sudden feeling that someone's flames of youth are burning bright."

"If that is the case, we must strive to further fuel the flames of our power of YOUTH!"

"And if I cannot burn brightest, I will scale the Hokage-monument on my elbows!"

"Oh Lee!"

"Gai-sensei"

xxxxx

"Is this some kind of a joke dobe? What makes you think that we will approve of you having a clan? You may be a favorite of the _Hokage_, but what special ability could you possibly posses that would make you unique enough to foster a clan?"

"Actually teme, the Uzumaki bloodline should suffice."

"What Uzumaki bloodline?"

"Why don't you read it for yourself?"

The blonde handed over the exquisite scroll to his raven haired counterpart. Dark eyes widened by the moment as the Uchiha heir read more and more of the information. The normally stoic Hyuuga Hiashi was the first to voice the curiosity of the rest of the council.

"What is it Uchiha-san?"

The avenger wordlessly handed over the scroll to his clan's rival. A myriad of emotions flashing before his eyes.

As the document passed from clan heads to the elders on the council, a small smirk formed on the lips of the Toad Sage_. If I had known that pranking was this fun gaki, I might have joined you a long time ago_.

xxxxx

"This is ridiculous Konohamaru! Why are we doing this again?"

"Because if I ever want to surpass nii-san Moegi-chan, then I must be better than him at all of his strengths."

"But we're official ninja now!"

The brown haired genin ignored his long-time companion as he got into position. _That pervert is going down_. Just as he prepared to let his weapon fly a sudden jolt caused him to freeze for just a moment.

_Nii-san is pranking again! I must defeat him to become Hokage_!

Unfortunately for the said youth, his weapon slipped from his grasp in his moment of indecision. The large projectile fell haphazardly onto the head of a certain blonde chunin that had so happened to be exiting her family shop. The spray of bright orange, foul smelling substance splattered mercilessly from the water balloon. The closet pervert Ebisu continued down the road, blissfully unaware of the foiled danger.

"You little brat, I'll KILL YOU!!!"

"Oh shit, RUN!"

The villagers around the flower shop wondered what the hell just happened.

xxxxx

In an attempt to regain control of the situation, the male ex-teammate of the Sandaime spoke up.

"With all due respect Uzumaki-san, how do we know that you actually posses such an ability. I have actually heard of the 'Elemental Avatar', but it is only passed through the main family line. And there has only ever been one main…family…Uzumaki…"

"I see you have figured it out honorable elder councilman. Yes, my mother was Kushina Uzumaki."

Several people, ninja and civilian alike, gasped at the admission. Almost anyone above the age of twenty-five had heard of Kushina; better known as the living inferno. But to her enemies, the moniker of Red Death caused many Iwa shinobi to break out into cold sweats.

"So, you are _her_ son. I see."

The female elder shot her longtime teammate a look of betrayal. "You may be the son of Uzumaki Kushina, but there is still no guarantee that you possess the bloodline. There are in fact certain _factors_ that may prevent such a thing."

_So you are trying to use the fox as an excuse. If only you knew_. "Actually Koharu-san, I can prove any claims that I have made. How about a demonstration?"

"Alright Uzumaki-san, what do you have in mind?"

"Hyuuga-dono, will you please assist me in this demonstration?"

"I shall."

A sudden wind swirled around the blonde. "Hyuuga-dono, do you see what my wind chakra looks like?"

The byakugan wielding male nodded in assent.

"That is merely advance elemental manipulation dobe, nothing else." The spinning red orbs narrowed in annoyance.

Ignoring his former teammate, the blonde focused on the Hyuuga head.

"Watch carefully Hyuuga-dono."

xxxxx

Delicate hands carefully pressed images in a scrap book. With a start a pair of lavender eyes widened involuntarily, precious mementos slipping through her fingers.

_It feels as if something weird is happening. Tou-sama is thinking about me. And I'm not sure if it's good or bad_.

xxxxx

"…Impossible…"

Very few had ever seen a Hyuuga not show the proper etiquette or decorum. Fewer still had ever seen the stoic clan caught completely off guard. Thus to witness the wide eyes, startled expression and admittance of shock on the face of the Lord of stoicism, was quite a sight indeed.

"What is the problem Hyuuga-dono?" The normally quiet Aburame couldn't resist.

"It's his chakra. It has changed."

"Is it because of his _tenant_?"

"No Koharu-san, the composition may have changed, but the source is still the same. No, the chakra within his body has become purely wind natured in property."

"How can that be? It should be impossible for anyone to wield elemental chakra WITHIN their bodies without killing themselves."

"I'm only telling you what I see Akimichi-san."

The room erupted into wild muttering as the Hyuuga head slumped back into his chair.

_The value of such an ability. To be able to use even one element inside of the body…the possibilities are endless. I wonder if Sarutobi-sama knew would he have made such a deal. No matter, I am as sure as ever that I made the right decision in making that deal. The benefits to the Hyuuga clan are too great to ignore_!

_How can the dobe have such an ability? It doesn't matter in the end; he will never equal the Uchiha. However, I can see what he's going to do now. That idiot may have denied me Moka, but he can't have ALL of them_.

_What an amazing ability. Curse you Sarutobi; he would have been a weapon of unrivaled power_.

"Because of this bloodline that I have gained from my mother, I have put in an official request that has been accepted by Hokage-sama. I am now the head of the Uzumaki clan."

"Fine dobe, get on with it."

"As you wish teme. As is my right under the…"

"Actually Uzumaki-dono, I have some information of my own."

_So its dono now_… "Um, ok Hyuuga-dono. Go ahead."

"You seem like a man of honor, and one who respects the paths that those before him have started him on. Is this correct."

"Of course. I always honor my relatives and what they wished for me. They would only ever have my best interests at heart."

"And you would consider Sandaime-sama as a relative as well?"

"Jiji was the closest thing that I had to a grandfather. I will always honor his memory and follow his example."

"Very well. Uzumaki-dono, I present to you a document delivered to my family from Sandaime-sama. It concerns you."

"Thanks Hyuuga-dono. What is it?"

"It is a betrothal contract for yourself and my daughter, Hyuuga Hinata. Brokered by my wife Hyuuga Hina and the Sandaime Hokage of the hidden leaf; Sarutobi Hiruzen."


	19. Who you really are

I'm a man of my word. These chapters need to get out. They may be a little short but they are meant to be. Expect the next one either tomorrow or Sunday. Things are going to shape up a bit in the next few chaps. Enjoy.

-Until next time

"Pervert": Talking

_Gaki_: Thinking

**Kit**: Demonic/Summoning speaking

_**Shannaro**_: Demonic/Summoning thinking

_Naruto-kun is engaged? How could this have happened? I will not lose; I will be with my destined one, regardless of the consequences!_

_The one to bear my children is taken? It seems seems that mother may need to make a trip here._

_All because of Sasuke-san, Naruto had to reveal his heritage. He tried to save me and put himself in a tough situation instead. Is this what father meant_?

*** flashback ***

"Father, I don't understand what you mean. What is so special about that Rosario?"

"My pure-born daughter, it is quite simple. You wish to live with the humans with your mother, thus the rules of the Lords of Hades applies. Using Yokai abilities in the human world is severely punishable crime. And since I love you, I will prevent you from breaking this law."

"No, I understand that. But what did you mean that the key to my powers lie with another."

"When I seal your powers into this Rosario, only a select few may release them. You will be nearly as vulnerable as any other human. It is this that your mother requested."

"I don't understand."

"Only a person who will care for you without condition, fight for you without question, and love you without knowing will be worthy of your true power."

"So I am looking for my future partner?"

"Moka dear, you are already thinking like a human. This person could be your mate, servant, lover, or ally. Also, there may be more than one. However, all of those who do not qualify shall know their place!"

*** flashback end ***

_Which one are you Naruto_?

"The old man did this? Why?"

"The Sandaime did this to give you the protection of the Hyuuga clan. It is because of this agreement, and our backing, that prevented your life from taking an unsavory turn."

"Well, I guess that's worth something."

"So Uzumaki-dono, do you accept the betrothal, making Hyuuga Hinata your future wife and founding member of the Uzumaki clan?"

_This seems a little too convenient. If he knew about this all along, he could have…he wants some control over my clan. And he's backed me into a corner with my own honor. I'll get you for this Hiashi_. "I am a man of my word. I conditionally accept your proposal."

"Conditionally Uzumaki-dono?"

"Yes Hyuuga-dono. I will only accept if Hinata agrees as well."

"I accept your terms Uzumaki-dono."

xxxxx

"Clear"

**Heart shock no jutsu**

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure. One minute she's by the koi pond in her compound, and the next she collapses dead away. At least that's what her family members with the head wrappings said."

"Heart failure?"

"I'm not sure. It feels as if she had a severe anxiety attack. I wonder what brought it on."

"Not sure, but what's with the goofy grin? Aren't Hyuuga's supposed to be genetically incapable?"

"I don't know, but we've got a job to do."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Clear!"

xxxxx

_So the dobe has allied with the Hyuuga. Well, that just makes things that much better. Kukuku_. "Well, now that that is out of the way, you were saying dobe?"

"Uh yeah, this kind of changes things a little bit." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

The grin that spread across the usually brooding features had a superior look to it. "Looks like you have two more proposals to offer. So, get on with it."

"Well technically, I don't have to make any more _marriage_ proposals right now."

"Oh, so you are not going to ask these ladies to become one of your other two wives?" The hungry look in the black eyes caused the four Yokai females to shiver.

"Actually, per article I section four of the clan charter; it states that any clan may temporarily adopt anyone into their clan, per acceptance of the clan head, individual in question, and Hokage. This is not limited to citizens of the leaf or fire country as a whole. To that end, I wish to offer adoption and amnesty to…"

_So that was your move Tsunade. It would have been an excellent idea, had Hiashi not inadvertently thrown a wrench in the plans. To bad that I know the law just as well_. "Uzumaki-san. You are aware of the entire section concerning that rule are you not?"

"I am Danzo-san."

"If that is the case, then you are aware of the stipulations of adoption and amnesty. As stated, one individual per member already within the clan may adopt another. To that end, since you are only one person, and your marriage to Hyuuga Hinata has not been finalized, you may adopt only one person into your clan."

"Actually Danzo-san, if the last member of a clan is a bloodline bearing male, he may adopt as many potential females as he is allowed to marry. In this case, that would be three."

"This may be, however, you have already accepted a betrothal to Hyuuga Hinata. Because of this, you only may adopt two more women at a maximum."

The silence in the room was deafening. There was no mistaking the verbal battle of wits that was taking place between the two obvious factions. Many decided to withhold comment, to see how the issue would pan out.

_Damn you Danzo, now I see why the old man was cautious of you. You are far more dangerous than even I thought. What are you going to do now brat?_

_This is like a well played shoji match. Shika-chan would love to be here right now._

_Looks like you're going to have to show all of your cards gaki. I hope you are ready for the consequences._

_Oh well, this was going to get out anyway. You bastard Danzo, it looks like Ero-sennin was right_. "You are right Danzo, as Uzumaki clan head, I can only adopt two more into the Uzumaki clan."

_Oh no, Naruto has to choose. Please my destined one, choose me._

_The snow priestess cannot have been wrong. My heart has chosen. We must be together Naruto-kun_.

_He called me a precious person, but am I being a true friend. Will I allow him to sacrifice one of our friends just to save me_? **Foolish girl, his will is stronger that his fists. If he has a plan, go with it. **_**You may truly be worthy Naruto-kun**_.

_Naruto-sama, I will do what is needed of me._

_That's right Dobe, you may win a battle, but the Uchiha always come out on top_.

"There are other stipulations that apply. For instance, the last living heir of a Hokage has rights as well."

"That may be true Uzumaki-san, but Tsunade-sama has already adopted Shizune-san into the Senju clan. And Both Sarutobi Asuma and Sarutobi Konohamaru are still alive. So although your knowledge of the rules is admirable, your application leaves something to be desired."

"That information is all true Danzo-san; however I think that you forgot someone."

"I already can guess what you are implying Uzumaki-san, but regardless of resemblance, Namikaze-dono did not have a recognized heir."

Reaching into his jacket for a second time, the blue eyed ninja produced three documents. "Danzo-san I have some things here that I think will be of interest to you."

xxxxx

_Sensei, I have made so many mistakes. Where did I go wrong with my team? And Obito, Sasuke is turning out to be a pale imitation of your memory. What should I do? I wonder if your son will ever gain your legacy Sensei_,

xxxxx

Root forces were trained to erase all show of emotion. As the progenitor of the program, the elder Anbu commander was probably the best at hiding emotions than any in fire country. However even he could not prevent the miniscule narrowing of his eye.

_I curse you to the nine levels of hell Sarutobi. You hid not only the ultimate weapon, but also the ultimate political pawn. How far does your treachery reach_?

_I wonder what the boy could possibly have that could startle one such as Danzo. It must be crucial for him to show a response. Hinata absolutely must accept so that the Hyuuga can benefit from the power and abilities of this boy..._

It looks like someone just lost a very important piece off the board. You are becoming more bothersome by the moment Uzumaki.

_That pup is pulling surprises out of his ass left and right. I'm not sure if the Inuzuka should cross paths with him. Kiba, I'm not sure if this is a wise course of action…_

_This is not how this meeting was supposed to go. You always seem to try and ruin my plans. How many secrets do you have Dobe_?

"What is it Danzo?"

Before the surprised commander could respond, her longtime teammate beat her to the punch.

"I think I know what is on those documents Koharu-chan. How long have you known Naruto-dono?"

_So its Naruto-dono now_. "I found out during my training trip. How did you figure it out so fast honorable council member?"

"When you explained your bloodline and where it came from, I put two and two together. I just didn't think that you would actually have proof."

"So this is where you have been staying. To think that such incredibly valuable information was kept secret even from me."

"The reasons for that are my own Danzo-san."

"So now I see what you've had up your sleeves all along. I must admit, you are far more of a capable politician than I gave you credit for Uzumaki-san."

"I had excellent teachers."

"Of that I'm sure. I am beginning to wonder how many more secrets will be revealed today."

"What are they talking about Homura-kun?"

"If I'm not mistaken, two of those documents are the secret marriage certificate between Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato. And the birth certificate of the heir of the Namikaze name, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto."


	20. A demonstration

"Pervert": Talking

_Gaki_: Thinking

**Kit**: Demonic/Summoning speaking

_**Shannaro**_: Demonic/Summoning thinking

_How could you keep something like this from me Sarutobi? I know we've had our differences since Tobirama-sensei's death, but to think you had so little trust in us_…

_So he's a Namikaze as well. You old sneak Sarutobi-sama, you never mentioned in your proposal that he was Minato's son. I would have had Hinata betrothed long ago if that was the case…_

_He's Minato's pup? What the hell? Damn it, maybe I should see if Hana wants to sniff in his direction. Kiba, I really don't think you want to do this now. Insulting the Namikaze could be disastrous…_

_The boy is a Namikaze. If only Ino weren't so infatuated with the Uchiha…_

_Oh Sakura, what have you done? That boy chased you forever! You could have been the head wife of the Namikaze!_

_I get the feeling that this isn't everything. Maybe I should set up a shogi match sometimes. This boy is the epitome of bothersome_…

The silence in the room was staggering.

_Uzumaki Naruto, you are surprising indeed. It looks like my foresight was indeed well founded. I hope that you both will forgive me for this_… "Uzu-Namikaze Naruto, I have some information that I think you need to know."

xxxxx

"Itachi, what the hell is up with you lately?"

"It is none of your concern Kisame."

"Tell me you're not still thinking about the Kyuubi's little friend. What, you have a crush or something?"

The single look from the Uchiha could have melted stone…literally.

"Kisame, I suggest you keep your thoughts to yourself concerning matters that are not your own."

Seeing the spinning red orbs of his partner, the large sword wielding nin grinned wider.

"Sure sure, whatever you say Itachi." _You sure are getting worked up about that girl._

_Kaa-san. Maybe you were not as alone as you thought_…

"Gaara, what are you talking about?"

"Namikaze Naruto, while I was cleaning my office a few weeks ago, I came upon a document. It had the seal of my predecessor. In it is some information that may interest you."

_More documents? How many secrets does this boy have? The suspense is killing me. I don't think I can…ooh, I knew I had a spare bag of chips somewhere_…

As the whiskered teen read, the guarded blue eyes widened in surprise_. Son of a bitch! Tou-san, what the hell were you thinking?_ "Ga-Kazekage-sama are you sure about this?"

_What the hell are those two talking about? Gaara, what are you doing_… The wind mistress was broken from her thoughts as her visit leader spoke.

"Temari our father made an arrangement with Namikaze Minato. The eldest daughter of the Subaku family has an arranged marriage with the first son of the Namikaze family. This was done in order to create a stronger alliance between our two villages." _Although this seems too extreme for a simple alliance_. "The fourth Kazekage signed a betrothal between you and the Namikaze heir, now revealed as Namikaze Naruto."

Shocked teal met resigned blue as the two tried to read the other's eyes.

"D-do I have to do this Gaara?"

"Temari, I would never force you to do something that you don't want to do; even for the good of the village. I also would never sacrifice you for an alliance. I only want your happiness."

"So why wouldn't you just destroy that document when you found it?"

"Because I was originally curious. I always suspected, but the confirmation of today's events alleviated my doubts. I would only trust your safety and happiness to a man that I respect. Namikaze Naruto is one such person."

"But…he already is engaged. Not to mention the fact that he obviously already has four more women. And once word gets out about who he is…"

"Temari-san. I don't want you to accept this if you have any doubts. And since we hardly know one another…"

"Naruto, I know my brother means well. I also realize that this is rushed. I…just need some time to think this over. So, will you accept a tentative agreement so that we may get to know one another? If it doesn't work out, no harm, no foul." _We __**will**__ be discussing this later Gaara_…

"If that's what you want to do, then I accept." _I really, really didn't want to reveal this right now, but looks like I don't have much choice_.

xxxxx

_Whoa. That felt awful. It almost felt like Temari's killer intent. That woman is crazy, I feel bad for the poor bastard that ends up with her_.

"…and a new tunnel to the underground oasis. Kankarou-dono are you listening?"

"What? Yeah, more water. Just write a small request and I'll have Kazekage-sama to review it when he returns."

"I shall transcribe the normal forty page addendum at once. Thank you Kankarou-sama."

_Gaara, I swear if I have to do anymore of this damn paperwork, I'm going to kill you; Shukaku be damned_!

xxxxx

"Alright dobe, that was very nice and all, but we still haven't heard your answer. You were saying?"

_Fucking teme…I guess that leaves me with no choice_.

Blue eyes glanced at his companions. _They have fought and bled with me. All they wanted to do was come and visit, now look at this shit_. The whiskered teen locked eyes with his first true trainer, an indecipherable message being passed between them.

*** flash back ***

"Gaki, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course not, if things go my way, this won't even come up."

"Wait a minute brat. How is this even possible? Even with the fox, your body can't possibly compensate."

"Baa-chan, there is something that neither one of you know. Do you both realize where almost all bloodlines come from?"

"They are genetic abnormalities that stabilize in a person or individual. Said traits pass down from parent to child. Through each generation, the mutations stabilize in order to form the clan abilities that we know today. That is why the Hyuuga doubts is more reliable, but less powerful than the newer Sharing an."

"You are correct Baa-chan, but do you know how the abnormalities as you put it begin in the first place?"

"I have researched bloodlines for over thirty years now, and other than my own family genealogy, I am unsure. I always assumed it was a simple natural selection thing."

"Sorry, but bloodlines are not natural, they are deliberate."

"What are you talking about gaki?"

"Think about it Ero-sennin, what did you mistake my friend Mizore with?"

"The eyes of the two Sannin widened in surprise."

"Are you trying to say brat…"

"Yes Baa-chan, all bloodlines are the result of Yokai influence on humans."

"That still doesn't explain you brat. How is it possible?"

"Since I already had both from my parents, the foxes influence changed things."

The blonde reached into the other side of his jacket and pulled out a newer and less elegant scroll. "These are the specifics on the foxes influence, and why I'm different."

"Gaki, I want you to promise me that you will not reveal the truth of all of this to anyone!"

"I-I can't promise you Ero-sennin, but I'll try my best. But if someone I care about needs me, there will be nothing that I won't sacrifice."

"You realize what this will mean for you…right?"

"I know Ero-sennin…I know…"

xxxxx flashback end xxxxx

_Sorry Ero-sennin, but I'll do whatever it takes to protect my precious people_.

A small nod was his only reply.

"Teme, you really are much more annoying than I remember."

"Namikaze-dono, although we do enjoy your banter with Uchiha-dono, if you would please continue? You were saying that you wished to adopt two of your companions into the Uzumaki clan temporarily. If you will."

"Actually Danzo-san, there's something else that you need to know."

"I am very curious about that Namikaze-dono. Please enlighten us."

"As you know, my father was the Yondaime Hokage. But what you don't know is how far his genius stretched. During his time as a sensei to one of the incarnations of team seven, he began experimenting with seals. He was powerful in his own right, but knew that he would need an edge. It is because of his success, that he was able to create the most powerful jutsu in Leaf history. This is the explanation on why it was possible, and why he was the only person capable of the jutsu."

The one armed man used all of his years as the ROOT commander to keep all emotion from his visage. _This boy…he is giving me the key to the most powerful jutsu in…what the hell_?

"This-this isn't a jutsu Namikaze-dono. This is just…is this accurate?"

"Yes Danzo-san. My father ensured that only his descendants would be able to ever use his jutsu. In his research, he stumbled upon the first manufactured bloodline."

xxxxx

"Madara-sama, what are your orders on the Kyuubi?"

"I originally had planned to send you to the Leaf to retrieve the Nine-tail. However, with his newfound prowess, it may be a gamble that we can't afford right now."

"Do you really think that he is more powerful than me?"

"Not alone, but with his new allies, and the full backing of _that_ village, it may not be a worthy gamble. You are too valuable of an asset to lose fruitlessly. Besides, we still have to acquire the one four and eight tails."

"We can always send Kisame after the four. The one, eight and nine are going to be far more difficult within the confines of their villages."

"You're right. It may be time to go back to our original plan. And I will do some more research into those females. Have Zetsu report anything that he finds, _if_ he can get into the Leaf. And have the rest on standby; I have some things to look into."

"As you wish Madara-sama."

xxxxx

_Just how much of a genius did we lose with your death Minato-sama? At any rate, it looks like this is just about checkmate. How incredibly bothersome_.

"Uzumaki-dono, I must protest. As a bloodline carrier myself, I am pretty sure that bloodlines cannot be simply manufactured."

_So that's your angle Hiashi. Now that my Namikaze name is revealed, you are trying to prevent a clan from forming that is outside of your influence. Too bad that you played your hand too early. But I'm not quite done with you Hiashi_. "In _most_ cases you would be correct Hyuuga-dono, but in my father's quest to master seals, he inadvertently altered his DNA. Because of this, he gained a certain sensitivity towards any given seal. He was able to create some of the most complex seals in history. In addition, he had the ability to alter and remove any seal placed on any object. Or he could change the purpose of each. It was this reason that the Hiraishin could not be copied or replicated."

"So are you saying that you can use the Hiraishin Naruto-sama?"

"Actually Haruno-san, the Hiraishin takes a lot of training in addition to his bloodline in order…"

"So are you saying that you are incapable Uzumaki-dono?"

_You are not going to make this easy, are you Hiashi? You're becoming as big of a teme as Sasuke._ Without a word, the blue eyed teen reached into a seal in his jacket. Within a blink of an eye, a three-pronged kunai had embedded itself across the room. The blade buried itself four inches into the wall. In the next instance, the whiskered teen appeared next to the blade in a flash of yellow.

"It-it's the Hiraishin. The Yellow Flash has returned!"

"I appreciate the sentiment Haruno-san, but I would like to keep this ability within the confines of this chamber."

"But, the village must be informed. To have the Yellow Flash revived…"

"Enough Haruno-san. We are declaring the revival of the Hirashin as an S-rank secret. Only I and the Namikaze heir may reveal this information until such a time as I decide to make this information public. This information does not leave this chamber."

"I think we are getting off track here Hokage-sama. While it _is_ impressive that the dobe is able to use the Hirashin, it does not mean that it is a bloodline. It could simply be that he studied the technique during his absence. After all, Jirayia-san did train the fourth. What proof do we have that this ability is a bloodline?"

"Actually teme, Jirayia-_sama_ was incapable of using the Hiraishin. However, if a demonstration is what you want, name your terms."

"Fine. If you're bloodline is so powerful, prove it right here and now. Show us your resonance with seals on one that you haven't had a chance to study.

**You know ningen; this whelp is beginning to annoy me. While I despise the thought of your happiness, maybe you should show him this power on a source that hits closer to home. I think you know who I am thinking about**.

_As much as I hate to admit it, that is a great idea fox_. "Alright Uchiha-san, I'll do as you ask, if it is the will of Hokage-sama."

"I shall allow it." _What the hell are you planning brat_?

"ANBU, will you please find Anko-san and bring her here?"

"At once Namikaze-sama."

xxxxx

"Have Mercy!"

"Now now Iruka-chan. You know the penalty for defiling dango."

"It was an ACCIDENT!"

"There are never any accidents when Dango is involved. Now stop whining, this is only a little gardener snake."

"Then why the hell did you pull down my pants?"

"You need to experience the level of horror that is dropping dango. So if I have to tie you to a tree, and allow little Suki-chan here to go 'soul searching', then that's what I'll have to do."

"Please, NO!"

"Just breathe deep and relax, otherwise this is going to be a little uncomfortable."

The academy teacher began to tear up as he felt the special Jonin palm his bottom.

"Anko-san, you are requested in the council chambers immediately."

"Oh thank KAMI!"

A pouting snake mistress gave one last glare to the helpless form of the Chunin in bondage before disappearing in a swirl of leaves."

"Thank you! You don't know what horrors you just saved me from!"

Even through the mask, the scarred Chunin could make out a look of empathy from the masked shinobi, before the ANBU disappeared as well.

xxxxx

"What do you need me for Hokage-sama? I was in the middle of some 'quality time' with a comrade."

"I'm sure Anko. But you are needed for a demonstration."

"Fine. Who needs my help?"

"Hello again you crazy snake lady."

"I heard you were back gaki. Well look who filled out. What do you need Anko to _demonstrate_ for you?"

"Mitarashi-san, need we remind you that you are in the council chambers. Please conduct yourself as your rank would dictate.

_You still are a cranky old prune, aren't you Koharu_? "Yeah yeah, so what's this about brat?"

"Anko, with your permission, I would like to remove your curse seal."

Authors note: Hey everyone, I'm back as promised. I see that some people like the way things are going. I'm writing this to let you all know that the next chapter is the last one in the council chambers. After that things pick back up a little bit. A word to the wise, with every action is a consequence. And everything has a pro and a con. Well, this chapter has been fun to write. Expect the next one in the next few days.

-until next time


	21. Duality revealed

Looks like I'm back again. I know I promised that this would come out a few days ago. Well, life doesn't pause for anyone. I was going to cut this chap in half, but decided to make it one big chap. For those of you who read my authors not last chap should understand why when you finish reading this. For those of you who don't understand how Minato could have manufactured a bloodline, it will make sense in the next few chapters. I enjoyed this one, I hope you all will too.

"Pervert": Talking

_Gaki_: Thinking

**Kit**: Demonic/Summoning speaking

_**Shannaro**_: Demonic/Summoning thinking

xxxxxxx

The murmuring in the room rose to a fever pitch. This was something that none had expected. It was widely known by the higher ups in Konoha what the curse seal was. The pinnacle of genius (or madness depending on your view) of the Snake Sannin, the seal was still an unknown. The greatest seal masters of the age (primarily the toad sage) were unable to even properly seal off its effects. So to have a person whom had yet to officially qualify as a seal master suggest the possibility to be able to remove such a thing was quite a claim. Many in the room expressed disbelief or even excitement at such a prospect.

Two however were not quite as forgiving…

"Dobe, I've heard enough. No one can get rid of the curse seal. Now stop wasting our time and let's get on with the real meeting."

"Well, if that's how you feel teme, perhaps you'd like to be the test subject instead."

"How **dare**…"

"This is not funny gaki." All in the room could hear the voice of the snake mistress, even though it was spoken barely above a whisper. Perhaps the killing intent flooding the room helped them to concentrate.

"I agree whole heartedly with you Anko-san, that is why I called you here."

The special Jonin absent mindedly rubbed her shoulder as she settled a sizzling glare upon the whiskered teen.

For his part, the blonde remained impassive. "Listen, you don't have to do this. However, this may be your last true chance to get rid of that thing."

The purple haired kunoichi struggled with the possibilities within her mind.

_C-could it be possible? Can he do it_?

**But what happensssss if he can't?**

_Yeah, it may cause more harm than good, or even give that damn snake more control over me_!

**Exactly. Thissss may just be too good to be true.**

_But it may be worth a try_…

**Don't be foolissssh. We can't trussst him. You can't trussst any malessss ever again!**

_I-I have to try. I won't be rid of his taint if I don't_.

**NO! You musssn't! It…**

_I've made my decision_…

xxxxx

"Get BACK here you brats!"

"Run Moegi!"

"Damnit Konohamaru! Why did you have to hit her of all people? She's been chasing us for almost ten minutes. She's like an Inuzuka hound or something!"

"You think I'm a dog do you?!? Wait until I get my hands on you!"

"She's gaining on us Moegi! We might have to…oof."

"What…uh hi Iruka-sensei."

"Konohamaru, Moegi…Ino? What are you three doing?"

"Um, uh we were uh…"

"Sorry Iruka-sensei. I was just playing a game with the little br…um kids. RIGHT kids?"

"Y-yeah. She was just playing with me and Konohamaru-kun."

"Hey Iruka-sensei, are you ok? You look a little flustered."

"I'M FINE! I mean, you three should run along now."

"No problem, and thanks Iruka-senei."

"Huh, hey get back here you two!"

_Whew, the last thing I needed was for my image to be damaged in front of my students. Somehow, I know this is all your fault Naruto_…

xxxxx

"Fine. Let's get this over with."

"No problem. However, I need you to remove your top. I'm going to need complete access to the infected area."

"You sure know how to sweet talk a lady brat. If this works out, this might become a common occurrence…"

With that, the fearless kunoichi bared her bare torso to the entire council. Quite a few struggled to maintain control at the sight of the bare chested young woman. The self proclaimed Super Pervert blasted out of his seat and impacted the wall behind him. The effect of the perverted grin on his face was marred by the torrent of blood that riveted down his nose. Even the raven haired fire tamer shifted in his seat. _That is quite a woman. And such courage, such exquisite form. Maybe_…

"Alright Anko-san, I need you to sit in my chair and don't move an inch. I need to figure out this thing."

The blonde walked over to the seated snake mistress, and placed his palm on her shoulder directly above the seal. He closed his eyes in concentration for a minute before jerking back in surprise.

_What the hell was that_?

**It seems that this seal is a sentient thing. It must have been given some form of life and self preservation.**

_So that's how he did it. A form of symbiotic parasite. But what does it do_…

**It looks like an amplifier.**

_Oh…oh! So that's why she couldn't activate it_… "Anko-san, I can remove this for you, but it's going to hurt. Are you sure that you can remain completely still while I do this?"

"Just get on with it brat, I don't have all day."

"You will not continue to speak to Namikaze-sama that way!"

_A_ _Haruno defending the brat? And…NAMIKAZE_?!? "What the hell is going on br-err Naruto-san?"

The jinchuriiki rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well, that's not important right now. Whatever you do, don't move."

The blonde ran through fifteen hand signs in less than a minute. His chakra rose exponentionally before he slammed his hand down on the black mark.

**Holy demonic seal removal**

A white light burst forth from the palm of his hand.

The next moment a tortured scream ripped throughout the chamber.

xxxxx

_I think I need something to do to clear my head_…

The silver haired nin could no longer stare at the memorial stone. Without a place to be, he let his feet lead him where they will. As he absently strolled, a pair of green blurs raced past him.

Of _course he would be training, he's always training. But maybe this is just what I need. 5, 4, 3, 2_….

"MY ETERNAL RIVAL! I see that even on your way to train, you maintain your hip attitude."

_Just the type of stress reliever that I need_. "Did you say something Gai?"

The sputtering Jonin could not resist the urge to rise to the bait. "Curse you Kakashi and your too cool attitude! My eternal rival, I challenge you!"

"What is the challenge this time Gai?"

"Y-you actually accept? I challenge you to a sp…"

"How about I choose for a change? I challenge you Gai to a contest. The first to complete the task will gain two wins on their record."

"How youthful of you my friend. I shall complete this and win this challenge and once again over take you! Now, what is the contest?!?"

"Well, it's rather simple really…"

xxxxx

The majority of the council held their breath. They could see the exertion that the teen put forth. His chakra would fluxuate every few seconds in response to the growing tainted chakra of the seal. However a few began to worry about the possibility of success.

_This boy, he really might have ability with seals. That could be harmful in more way then one. Looks like the Namikaze really might be an established clan as well. How could I have played my hand so poorly? No matter, even if he has the ability, I still have a card or two to play_…

_You truly were a monster, weren't you Namikaze? If the fox had not attacked, my root may have perished under your foot. If this boy really is this capable, this changes everything_…

_Dobe…How is it that you have become so powerful? You were nothing but a no-talent loser before. Now you may lead TWO clans and are the son of a Kage! And what's with those hand seals? I couldn't even recognize three of them! What's worse is you stroll back into the village with some of the most amazing women on the planet, and you're trying to keep them all to yourself. I won't allow it dobe. If it means that I need to take drastic measures, then I will_…

_I've never felt a pain like this before. It feels like he's chopping my mind up into bits with a rusty spoon_!

**Ssssto-sssstop h-h-hhim! He is h-hu-hurting ussss!**

_But I can't stop now. I can finally be free of that snake!_

**N-no…ssstop**….

_I won't be infected by th-that traitorous bastard anymore!_

_This is one hell of a seal. Al…most…there_!

**SEAL**

A blinding white light filled the room. As the light died down, the entire room was in shock at what it saw…

xxxxx

"Arghh!"

"Orochimaru-sama, are you alright?"

The snake Sannin fell out of his throne, writhing and shaking in pain.

_How is it possible? Jirayia you persistent bastard!_

"Orochimaru-sama?"

"N-nothing Kabuto. Do not concern yourself where you are not needed. Now leave me."

"As you wish my lord."

_Something is definitely wrong. The leaf has become far too dangerous, if they can do that now. I don't think it's safe to let my precious Sasuke-kun stay there any longer. Jirayia, you have been a thorn in my side for far too long_…

xxxxx

The eyes of the Toad sage widened dramatically as he stared at his apprentice_. So that's why I could never contain or remove that thing. It's fucking ALIVE! How did you manage to create such an incredibly powerful bloodline Minato? You truly were a once in a lifetime genius_…

"Quick, someone get me a scroll!"

As if by magic, the room seemed to snap out of its shock. The first to respond was the white haired Sannin. He held out a blank scroll with a face of complete seriousness that few in the council had a chance to witness. Meanwhile, the blonde struggled with the animated snake…thing. Its body was that of a serpent, while its head was humanoid in shape. It almost looked feminine.

**Holy demonic fusion**

The slithering construct melted onto the scroll, becoming a picture of a hissing serpent surrounded by purple flames. The blonde rolled up the scroll and handed it to the shocked toad sage.

"N-Naruto-sama, what was that…thing?"

"To tell you the truth Haruno-san, I'm not completely sure. Jirayia-sama and I will have to study it later to determine just what it is. But if I had to guess, it looks like a type of parasitic symbiot."

"What?"

"How are you feeling Anko-san?"

"Cut the shit brat. What do you mean, it was a parasite? I would have known if something like that was on me!"

"Actually you wouldn't Anko. If the ga…Naruto is right, then it must have found its way to your brain. Just be glad that you never activated it." The white haired nin shot a meaningful look at the Uchiha clan head. "If you did, there is no telling what damage this thing could have done."

"But what was it trying to accomplish?"

"As I said before, Jirayia-sama and I will have to study it later. In any case, I hope that this is proof enough that my bloodline is real. It takes years to be considered a seal master, and none have gotten close to even sealing a curse seal. I just removed it before your very eyes."

"Uzumaki-dono, while it is impressive that your father was able to manufacture such a valuable ability, I think that we are forgetting something."

"What would that be Hyuuga-dono?" _I think I know where this is going. Sorry Hiashi-teme, but you can't control everything._

"What I mean is that the Hokage has recently approved of your founding of the Uzumaki clan. Although it is extremely rare for anyone to wield two bloodlines, it matters little. As a clan, the members all must exhibit a trait or ability that is unique to that family. Even if you have two bloodlines, both will be passed down to all of your descendants. Thus, they will be technically of the same clan. And since you have already established the Uzumaki, there is no need for the Namikaze to be recognized as a completely separate clan. Of course, you may sire an individual family under your paternal name."

_Oh no! Naruto-kun, what are you going to do now? My destined one, I want to be with you…but you can't leave the others in the clutches of that Uchiha slime…_

_I have faith in you Naruto-kun. However, if things don't work out, I'll just have to turn this room into an iceberg…_

_What can he possibly do now? I-I don't want him to do something to shame himself in his home just for us_! **Have you forgotten already? Is your memory so short? Foolish girl, that boy…no, man over there is far more capable than you know. Now be quiet and enjoy the show!**

_Kukuku, looks like the Hyuuga are good for something. I guess that's check-mate dobe…_

_I couldn't have worded it better myself. Allowing the son of Namikaze Minato to found a separate clan under __**that**__ name would cause problems for my ROOT later. Thank you for your selfish arrogance Hiashi. Now I don't have to be the one to piss off the boy…_

_Looks like you don't have any choice now gaki. All your cards are being forced. I guess it's not all bad. It's not every day that a guy gets not one but two approved harems. And if I'm not mistaken, that is only the beginning. You better be ready for this you lucky little bastard_…

"Hyuuga-dono, you are correct. I do have an ability that will be passed down to _all_ of my descendants. But it's not what you think."

"I don't think I understand Uzumaki-dono."

"Alright, I'll show you. Please turn on your dojutsu and watch very carefully…"

xxxxx

"How are you feeling lady Hyuuga?"

"I am fine now. Do you know what happened?"

"I'm sorry, but we don't have any idea. From what we gathered, you were standing by your koi pond and then you suddenly dropped. What we don't understand is how you enjoy a minor heart stoppage."

"What do you mean doctor-san?"

"You had the weirdest smile on your face. Almost like you were enjoying something…"

_It __can't be. It was only a dream. How could a dream affect me like_…? "Well um, thank you for your help doctor-san."

xxxxx

"How can this be? This…how?!?"

"What are you talking about Hyuuga-san? The dobe just preformed some type of henge."

"Actually teme, this isn't just a henge."

"My patience is running out dobe. Stop changing your voice and playing stupid tricks. You are not a woman, so let's get serious. Drop the henge and let's finish this meeting!"

"Hyuuga-dono, please tell them what you see."

"I…such an ability should not be possible. Hokage-sama, shouldn't what I'm witnessing be impossible. Is this some type of advanced genjutsu?"

"Hiashi-san. This is no genjutsu, and I doubt that any could fool your eyes anyway. What you see is exactly what you get. Now, please explain to the council what exactly is going on."

"Of course Hokage-sama. It appears that Uzumaki-san has…has changed his gender completely. The woman that you see before you is not merely a henge. It is in fact a pure transformation. He has become a complete woman, down to the change of his organs and body parts."

…

…

…

The members of the council had problems forming words. Such an ability in the ninja world…astounding!

_Namikaze Naruto, you have become a far greater threat to my plans than your father ever was. This isn't over. I will add your strength to the ROOT of the great tree…_

_Holy shit Naruto-kun. Now I see why I wanted you as my destined one. We are going to have fun for hours with this. You are a succubus's wet dream…_

_Well, it looks like this is checkmate. It has indeed been fun Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. You are the epitome of bothersome…_

_Naruto-sama. Why didn't you tell me that you had such an ability back at Yokai Academy? We could have enjoyed so many games, so many situations. I would have been your loyal toy…_

_Damn, if I knew the pup had so many talents, I would have grabbed for myself a long time ago…_

_What kind of mind could possibly handle physical changes? Just the ability to study your mindscape would be a dream to us. Damnit princess, why did you have to chase that Uchiha?_

_He…can be come a she? Wow, Sakura you really screwed up here. But…it might not be too late…_

_Holy shit brat! First you remove the seal, now you can do things like this. I'm not sure if I'm going to let you leave this room_…

The blonde shifted back into his main form seamlessly. "I wanted you to see for yourself Hyuuga-dono. This ability is a gift from the fox. Like all jinchuriiki, we are granted both a terrible burden, but also a gift. This is something that most never discover, since few jinchuriiki ever have children. A host is always gifted with a bloodline from their burden. Because of the fox's inherent nature, my gift happens to be DNA manipulation."

"What does this really mean Uzumaki-dono?"

"It means Hyuuga-dono, that because of the fox; I have complete control over my cellular structure. I can _choose_ which abilities I use, or have present in my body at any one time. Thus, I am able to restrict any abilities that I pass along to my children. I AM able to found two separate clans."

"Dobe, this is unheard of! Such an ability…what is it even called?"

"I call it…the Duality."

"Be that as it may, I trust that the council will not object to the formation of the Namikaze clan?"

"We shall not Hokage-sama. Isn't that right Koharu-chan?"

"Correct Homura-kun. I would still like to know more details, but I suppose we can conclude our business here first." _I have a lot to think about_…

"The civilian section has no objection Hokage-sama."

"The clans as well will not object. But we want some more information on such a both…er on this ability at your earliest convenience Hokage-sama."

"Very well. The Namikaze is recognized as an official clan of the leaf under the leadership of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. As the last bloodline bearing male of this clan, he is granted all rights under the Clan Restoration Act. Namikaze-san, do you accept this proposal?"

"I accept Hokage-sama. I also would like to extend an invitation for temporary adoption under the Namikaze clan to Akashiya Moka and Kurono Kurumu. This is done for the purpose of a possible future marriage union between said parties and myself. Do you accept ladies?"

"Yahoo! Of course Naruto-kun!"

"I accept your proposal Naruto." _What is this feeling_…?

"Very well, I also extend an invitation for temporary adoption under the Uzumaki clan to Shirayuki Mizore for the purpose of a possible marriage union between her and myself. Do you accept Mizore?"

"I accept my Naruto-kun."

"I would also like to request a formal adoption of Toujyou Ruby into the Uzumaki clan as a full member, and sister to the clan head Uzumaki Naruto. Do you Accept Ruby?"

"Huh?"

"Ruby, you've been like a sister to me for these past few months. And I know that you no longer have any family. If you will allow it, I would like to try to be one to you. Will you accept to be my nee-san?"

"If-if this is your wish Naruto-sama, then…"

"No more Naruto-sama. I want to know if YOU accept this. Will you become my family?"

_This isn't how I expected to get close to Naruto-sama. But…if this is how he will accept me, then…_ "I accept Naruto-sa…Naruto-niisan."

"Thank you nee-san. The proper papers shall be given to Hokage-sama by tomorrow. Now, if there is nothing else…"

"Actually, there is something else Naruto-dono."

"Ok, what is it Inuzuka-dono?"

"I have here an official contract of betrothal between my son Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata. This was brokered by me and the Hyuuga elder council."

"Ridiculous! I am the head of the Hyuuga, and as such I will decide the fate of my clan!"

"Say all you want Hyuuga, but a contract is a contract. And as such, we have as much claim to Hyuuga Hinata as anyone. To this end, I would like to issue a clan honored duel between my son Inuzuka Kiba and the head of the Uzumaki clan, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Outrageous! I will not have the fate of my clan…"

"I accept Inuzuka-dono. However, I will hear Hinata-san's opinion first. If she truly loves Kiba, I will back out of the agreement. If not, I will not allow her to enter into a situation against her will."

"Very well Uzumaki-dono, with the council and Hokage-sama as a witness, this deal is completed. The fight shall commence within three days." _Kiba, you better be ready for this_…

"Very well Inuzuka-san. I broker these terms by the authority of the office of Hokage. If there is nothing else…"

"There is something else Hokage-sama. I Uchiha Sasuke also wish to issue a clan challenge to Namikaze Naruto of the Namikaze clan."

"What is this about now teme?"

"Simple dobe, we fight, and the winner gets Moka. Do you agree?"

"Sasuke-san, please stop this. I don't want to marry you."

"Your wants don't matter in this Moka. So dobe, do you accept?"

"The Namikaze clan agrees to the term of the Uchiha clan. A member of the Namikaze will duel Uchiha Sasuke at his desired date."

"Three days dobe." _Hopefully, that mutt can tire you out a little. An Uchiha always wins in the end dobe_…

"Very well, the Namikaze shall duel the Uchiha in three days time. Is this acceptable Hokage-sama?"

"It is Namikaze-san. If there is nothing further, than I call this meeting of the council of fire concluded."

Authors Note: ***Challenge alert***

I was going to explain what I thought Kakashi's challenge would be, but thought it would be more fun if you guys tried your hands as well.

Rules to the challenge: 1) Nothing to do with Yaoi! 2) Only use a single one-shot to complete. 3) Must be somewhat humorous. 4) You have one week to accomplish this.

When you finish, send an alert or message so that I can see it. The winner will be mentioned on my page and may be used in the story. Also, the best two will be able to ask ANY question about the story and will receive an answer, regardless of how it will spoil the story. I want to see how creative you guys and gals are.

This was a fun one. The next chap should come out next weekend, after the challenge is over (ends Friday 11/20 at 11:59 pm). Hope you all enjoyed this one.

-until next time


	22. Clan challenge

Ok, I know that I said that this would be out weeks ago. But you all know how life is. Anyway, as a mollification, I decided to blend two chapters into one. So in a way, this should be the same thing. I enjoyed the developement and the turns that this chapter brought out. Oh, and some of you were correct about a few things. Those of you who are, will understand as they read. I'm not sure when the next one will come out, but hopefully before the year is over. Well, enjoy.

-Until next time

"Pervert": Talking

_Gaki_: Thinking

**Kit**: Demonic/Summoning speaking

_**Shannaro**_: Demonic/Summoning thinking

xxxxxxx

It had been an hour since the council had let out. The blonde had much to think about, and how he could do what was necessary. _If I never see Ero-sennin smirk like that again, it will be too soon. And I thought baa-chan might actually hit me this time_…

As they neared the compound, the anxiety in the air was almost palpable.

"Naruto-kun, are you sure about all of this? Fighting two people in one day? Even you might not be enough."

The blonde shinobi looked at his companion in surprise. _I knew that one of them would get around to asking, but I didn't think Mizore would crack first_. "I didn't have a choice. I would do anything to protect any of you. I would do nothing less for Moka or Hinata. Honestly, did you see any other way out of that whole mess Mizore?"

"Chan."

"What?"

"I would like to be called Mizore-chan from now on. Since we are officially betrothed, I feel that you can be a little more familiar with me." The calm look was ruined by the rising pink in her cheeks.

"Exactly! For once I agree with the Popsicle. If we are going to be married soon, you could at least start calling all of us chan!"

"Actually Kurumu…"

"Eh hem…"

"Er, Kurumu-chan, I kind of did that to protect you guys. I actually didn't have any intention on following through with it. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing. As soon as I can contact Headmaster-shishou, I'll arrange a pick-up for you all."

"No way!"

"What do you mean Kurumu…chan?" _Her glare is almost as murderous as Sakura's_! "I thought that this would be what you wanted. I mean really, you all have your whole lives, and separate families to think about. Why would you want to stay here and be forced to marry me?"

_I can't believe that Naruto is so clueless_. **I agree with you on that one. Those other two would hop his bones in a blink of an eye if he gave them any indication. I guess he can't be great at everything…**

"Naruto-kun, I…I don't think you understand. I'm not sure about Moka, but I know that Mizore and I have wanted you for a long time. Every since you first came into my life, I could think of nothing else. You are my destined one, and this just proves it."

"I know you think I'm your destined one Kurumu-chan, but it may just be a simple crush. You probably will grow out of it with time. So I don't want to burden you with something that you can't get out of when you want to."

"Naruto-kun, the boob woman is right. We _love_ you. You are the one that I want spend the rest of my life trying to make happy. I want you to be the father of my children; to bring the snow people to this land. It doesn't matter where, I just want you. After all, I didn't bring you to the snow lilies for nothing."

The blonde looked deeply in the eyes of both women, searching for any hint of hesitation._ I still don't know if I'm ready for all this. What a mess_!

Four clones instantly appeared beside each female. The next instance, the nine vanished in a burst of light.

_He is far more elusive than we thought. He might have even sensed my presence. And I still can't get past those perimeter defenses. Danzou-sama will not be pleased…_ The white masked NE disappeared into the trees a moment later.

xxxxx

"That reckless irresponsible little idiot. What the hell was he thinking?!?" The slug princess's roars shook the very foundation of the tower.

"Please calm down Tsunade-sama. We can't afford any more repairs to your office."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?!? You realize that the brat put himself and everyone in this village in danger. He also nearly caused an inter-dimensional incident by the near abduction of those little friends of his. How can you expect me to calm down?!?"

"It's because he didn't have a choice Hime."

"Don't you start with me you damned pervert, this was probably all your idea!"

"If you're done having a temper tantrum, and just think for a second, you'd realize the position he was in."

"Jirayia…"

"No Tsunade, you're wrong. The gaki didn't have any other choice but that or to go rogue. You and I both know the extremes that he would go to for one of his quote un-quote precious people."

"That I agree with. And it is for that reason, that I said what I said to him."

"You can't change something that you didn't realize would have consequences."

"He should have known better."

"Think for a second Hime. He's just a lonely boy who made new friends. What teenager wouldn't want to show his friends what's important to him…especially a boy like Naruto? If you want to be mad at anyone, be mad at the damn council. Those elders can't seem to keep their noses out of things that don't concern them."

"I guess your right Jirayia. I…I just worry about him so much you know. He always seems like the world tries to screw with him. And hardly anyone is there for him."

Although he fought it, a lecherous grin slowly formed on the face of the Toad Sage. "I'm not too sure about anyone being there for him. If what we learned in the meeting is true, then he will have plenty of people to be _there_ for him. And I think that in this case, he might actually like it when someone tries to _screw_ with him." _That is a shit load of chakra in that fist…but it's worth it_.

Predictably, the super-pervert was launched out of the tower and sent rocketing across the village. Shizune sighed dejectedly at the once _again_ destroyed office.

xxxxx

"Um Naruto-sama, I was wondering why you chose me to be your sister. Why wasn't I given a marriage proposal as well?" The five were sitting in the general area, simply relaxing after a long day.

"Well at the time, I assumed that all of the other girls would back out of it once we had an opportunity. After all, you can't be betrothed if you aren't able to be found. They all have families and parents waiting for them at home. But you are like me. You don't have any family. And I couldn't bear the thought of you going back to that academy by yourself. So I decided that I wanted you to stay. Although I'm fond of you, I still don't think we should go to that point yet."

"I…see. Well, I do thank you for thinking of me. I am very happy to be Namikaze Ruby." _Just not in the way that I had hoped for_…

"Don't worry about it too much onee-chan. You will enjoy living here. And who knows, maybe you'll find who you're meant to be with too."

"Ano, Naruto. What do you plan to do about Hinata-san?"

"I'm going to talk to her Moka. I know that she has had feelings for me, and I'm not sure exactly what my feelings are for her. But I can't let her be forced into something she doesn't want. I would have found a way out of this if it weren't for Kiba's mom. Now I don't think I have much choice."

"Are you sure we can go home?"

"I know that your family is very…powerful Moka. I will do what it takes to get you home. After all, if what Shishou described of your father is true, then it will be in the village's best interest not to force you to stay."

"I'm just letting you know now my destined one; I'm not letting you out of this. Mom will just have to understand. Who knows, she may like this land after all. There are so many powerful males here just for the taking!"

"I agree Naruto-kun. The land of the snow people is sacred and important, but you are the one for me. I will give strength to my people, just not in the traditional yuki-onna way."

"I-I can't believe that you guys actually want to do this! I don't think I'm ready for that kind of commitment yet."

A vicious smirk made its way to the face of the blue haired succubus. "You know what they say, be careful what promises you make, you may just have to fulfill them."

A sly smile framed the visage of the purple haired snow woman. "Boob woman is right. You wouldn't want to break your word…would you?"

_Well damn, they are better tricksters than I am. They're even using my own nindo against me_… "You all win for now, but I still have some time to convince you not to go through with this. In the mean time, I have a lot to accomplish in the next few days. I know it's asking a lot, but I would like you four to stay at the compound for now. I promise that I'll sort things out soon. Oh and Moka, you and I have something to discuss later on."

With that the blonde phased from view.

xxxxx

"Kiba. Where are you pup?"

"Mom, I told you to stop calling me that!" The brown haired teen attempted in vain to stop his mother from patting his head.

"I'll stop calling you a pup when you stop being one. Anyway, I called you to let you know that I staked claim to Hyuuga Hinata on behalf of the Inuzuka clan."

"Thanks mom. She will be a good wife and mother one day."

The Inuzuka matriarch frowned at her second child._ Is that all that she is to you pup? Just a possession and a breeding bitch?_ "Son, what is this girl to you?"

"What do you mean mom?"

"I mean, do you love her son?"

"Uh…yeah I guess."

"What do you mean by you _guess_?"

"Well, she is definitely the best female in my age group. I've known her for a while now. She's strong, yet she's willing to let me be dominant. She has a good frame, and she is beautiful. She's the only one that I want."

_That still doesn't answer the question_. "Well, just to let you know, the Uzumaki head has also staked a claim to her as well. Apparently it was brokered when the girl was only three."

"Uzumaki clan head…you mean the class clown? How could a goof like Naruto head a clan?"

"He has revealed several things to the council that were unknown. For one is the existence of a bloodline."

"… Hahaha! That was a good one mom. That idiot doesn't have any bloodlines."

"Are you questioning my word pup?!?"

The dog nin had a sudden urge to show his belly. "N-no mom. It's just…if that idiot had a bloodline, we would have known by now."

"Regardless of what you think, Uzumaki-dono has a bloodline, and has equal claim to Hyuuga Hinata."

_Dono? What the hell kind of bloodline could he possibly have? Eh, it doesn't matter anyway_. "Regardless of what bloodline he has, he's still an idiot."

"Hey mom, hey runt, what are you talking about?"

"Stop calling me runt!"

"I'll stop calling you runt, when you stop being a runt."

_You think your mom, but you're not. I'll show you who's a runt one day Hana-neechan_…

"Hana, Kiba enough! Anyway Kiba, I'm just letting you know that you both have a claim on her. Because of this, a clan challenge has been issued. You must fight Uzumaki-dono in three days."

A dark look appeared on the feral teens face. "That's just fine by me"

"I don't think you understand. The consequences for even fighting this battle will impact the Inuzuka. Win or lose, things may be bad for the clan. Are you willing to risk the pack for this?"

"I told you mom, if I can't win this, then I don't deserve to lead."

"Look you little shit; this is about more than your little ego or our rivalry. This can impact the entire pack."

"I stand by my words. And regardless how much attention that idiot gets, he still is a screw up. I'll win Hinata without a problem. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some things to work on."

The two Inuzuka women watched sadly as the teen slowly disappeared from view.

xxxxx

"Hinata, I wish to have a word with you."

The lavender eyed maiden nearly jumped out of her skin in shock. _This is the weirdest day ever. And now Tou-sama wants to talk to me? What next, I'm going to marry Naruto-kun or something_… "Yes Tou-sama?"

"Hinata, some things have come to my attention that shall greatly affect the clan. Although I already have made a decision, I wish to know your opinion on some things. Do you still wish to be the head of the clan one day?"

"Yes Tou-sama." _Where is he going with this_?

"Are you willing to give up your title for the good of the clan?"

_He's trying to put me in the branch house!_ "May I ask w-why Hiashi-sama?"

If the Hyuuga head noticed the change in address, he didn't show it. "As I stated, it is for the good of the clan. I have recently found out about not one, but two betrothal agreements brokered on your behalf."

The carefully crafted Hyuuga exterior cracked. Lavender eyes widened in abject horror.

_He wants to marry me off at the whim of the Hyuuga. But…I always wanted to be with_…

"No."

"Excuse me? What did you say?"

"I said no Hiashi-sama. For too long, I have done what is best for the clan, but if given a choice I will do what is best for me."

_So she chooses now to stand up to me_. "I hope you understand that the question is a mere formality. You WILL honor one of the contracts.

What little strength the young heiress held to defy her father wilted like a dieing flower_. I guess that's that then_. "As you wish Hiashi-sama. May I ask who my potential husbands are?"

The Hyuuga head could plainly see the look of defeated resignation in his daughter's eyes_. Daughter, as the leader of our family, I must put the good of the whole first even before my own children. Luckily in this case, they are one and the same_. "Hinata, you are betrothed to both the second child of the Inuzuka clan head and the head of the Uzumaki clan."

"I understand Hia…huh? Uzu…ma…ki…clan? You don't mean…"

"Yes daughter. Your very first betrothal, since you were a little girl, is to one Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto.

"N-naruto-kun…Thank you Tou-san!" In a rare break of decorum the Hyuuga heiress hugged her father. It took a moment for the action to register before the clan head briefly returned the gesture.

_She hasn't hugged me since her mother died_…"I understand your feelings for him Hinata, but you have a duty to the clan as well. However, there are some things that you must understand. First, both the Inuzuka and the Uzumaki…"

"Excuse me Hiashi-sama, but there is a visitor at the gates."

"Very well, tell whoever it is that I will be with them shortly."

"I'm sorry Hiashi-sama, but Uzumaki-san has asked to speak with Hinata-sama.

"It looks like we will have to continue this conversation at another time. You may depart Hinata."

"Thank you Tou-sama." With a polite bow, heiress exited as quickly as proper decorum would allow.

xxxxx

"Welcome to the Yamana…oh hello daddy."

"What happened to you princess?"

A dark look crossed the face of the normally upbeat blonde. "Just some little brats that will get what's coming to them. Anyway daddy, how was your meeting?"

"How do you know that I had a meeting today?"

"Please daddy, you always have that serious look on your face after you come home from a council meeting. So was it something interesting, or the same old boring stuff."

"You know me too well princess. This meeting was actually quite informative. There are going to be some shocked people in the village pretty soon."

_That sounds like some amazing gossip_. "So, what happened?"

"You know that I can't tell you that princess."

"Come on daddy, please?"

_The look would usually get me, but with that paint and the smell, it leaves something to be desired_. "Sorry princess, but you'll have to wait a few days to find out. Anyway, have you thought about the significance of the festival?" _Maybe I can push her away from that spoiled Uchiha_.

"I know what you're getting at, but I still haven't decided." _I mean, I'm too young to be tied down right now. And how can I choose with all of the hot guys out there_? "But I'm sure that the right guy will come along eventually."

"Ino-chan, you know the life of a ninja is a dangerous and sometimes too brief one. Maybe you should start taking this situation more seriously. You may find that when you are ready to choose, you are low on options."

"I'll think about it daddy. So…are you _sure_ you can't tell me anything?"

"I'll see you later princess."

xxxxx

**3 Days Later…**

"As agreed upon by two clan's of Konoha, a dispute of rights will be settled in the ancient tradition of clan combat. The chosen champion of the Inuzuka clan is the potential heir, Inuzuka Kiba. The chosen champion of the Uzumaki clan is the founding member and clan head Uzumaki Naruto."

The Hokage looked around at the assembled ninja and civilians alike. Somehow, the news of not one, but two clan duels had leaked to the greater public. Nearly half of the village had come to the newly repaired chunin battle arena to witness an event that hadn't happened in over thirty years. Many had come to see the last of the Uchiha in action. An equal number had heard rumors of their being an heir of Namikaze Minato, and had come to see him for themselves.

The Hokage internally sighed. _So much for S-class secrets. I know the rest of the elemental countries will know everything by the end of the week. I swear I'm gonna pay you back somehow for all of this brat_. "This will be an anything goes battle. Although killing is allowed, it will be highly frowned upon. When a winner is decided by forfeit or unconsciousness, this battle will be considered over. Do both parties agree to these terms?"

"The Inuzuka agree Hokage-sama."

"I agree baa…er Hokage-sama."

"Very well, an accord has been reached. Hajime!"

The two combatants leapt apart and stared into the others eyes. The Hokage had vanished in a swirl of leaves back to the Kage's box.

_Its time to finally get revenge for that humiliation for years ago_. "Let's not play around with the class idiot this time Akamaru."

**Gatsuuga**

xxxxx

"Wow, Kiba's not playing around here. He's going straight for the Gatsuuga. I wonder what this clan rights stuff is all about."

"I'm not sure Choji. I was unable to learn anything from daddy. I'm actually surprised that Naruto has a clan now. That is something totally unexpected."

"I kind of agree with you there Ino-pig. Since Naruto has returned, it seems that nothing makes since anymore. I mean, he used to be the dead last that somehow saved Sasuke-kun from that snake freak. Then he comes back with four girls, becomes a Jonin, and is now a clan head. It's just plain crazy."

"As troublesome as this all is, I think that this is just the tip of the iceberg. Something about this whole situation seems fishy. Not to mention the rumors of there being a Namikaze out there."

"I know! I mean if there was REALLY a son of the fourth Hokage running around, wouldn't we have known it by now?"

"I agree Ino-pig. But my mother somehow knows who it is. She wouldn't tell me but who, but she seemed pretty upset about it. She almost seemed regretful of something."

"It is only logical that she would know the details Sakura-san. All of our parents are members of the council of fire, and as such have the authority to know certain sensitive information such as this. This is most interesting indeed." _I wonder how you two will take it when you figure it out._

"You know Shino; we should play a game of Go one day. It seems as if you might have figured something out that the rest of us haven't."

"Shikamaru-san, it is only a guess. But my deductions on the physical attributes of Namikaze Minato bring me to only one possible heir.

_This is one tough puzzle. The only person that looks remotely like the Yondaime is_…

**Divine Wind Ram**

The shadow master's ponderings were cut short as the vicious ram shaped wind crashed into the improved fang over fang technique. His eyes widened as he gazed at the combatants on the arena floor_. How incredibly troublesome_…

xxxxx

The canine duo crashed heavily into the dirt, their dragging bodies gouging out a ten foot long trench in the ground.

_What the hell was that? It felt like being hit by an Akimichi! Looks like he is a wind user after all_. "Don't look so smug you loser. One hit doesn't determine anything!" The Inuzuka unsteadily rose to his feet to face his adversary.

"We established this a couple of days ago Kiba. The time for talk is over. I won't accept your reasoning for this and I won't allow you to subject Hinata to it either!"

Reaching into his pouch, the dog nin grasped two objects. "It doesn't matter what you say you idiot, Hinata belongs to me!" The feral teen launched a pair of balls at the feet of the whiskered teen. A sudden cloud of grayish green smoke erupted around the blonde from the impact site.

**Daitoppa**

_Come on Kiba, did you really think…what the hell_?

To the shock of all present, the cloud did not dissipate or blow away. Instead it began to seep into the very pores of the jinchuriiki.

xxxxx

"Tou-sama, what is going on? Shouldn't that wind jutsu have blown that smoke away?"

The Hyuuga head didn't bother to face his youngest, bulging eyes were solely focused on the obscured smoke filled jinchuriiki. "Usually that would be the case Hanabi. However the smoke that the Inuzuka used is not normal. It is actually a poison of some type mixed with chakra sensitive agents. The mixture seems to be attracted to wind chakra, and is using it to spread throughout Uzumaki-dono's system."

"There are agents that can attract to chakra?"

"Yes Hanabi. Although extremely rare and difficult to create, there are agents that can attach themselves to any type o chakra. And mixed with any other ingredient can make a deadly combination."

"If it is so dangerous, how did the Inuzuka get it?"

"Of that, I am not certain." _Although I have a very good idea_.

"Tou-sama, you mentioned that the poison is entering his body. If the agent is wind chakra sensitive, shouldn't it only exist outside his skin?"

"You are unaware of the reason that Uzumaki-dono was granted his own clan Hinata. The Uzumaki have the ability to manipulate elemental chakra to a frightening degree. The ability known as the Elemental Avatar, allows utilization of a specific type of chakra to be nearly bent to the users will. It can even be used inside the body to make unheard of combinations. The possibilities of such ability are endless. It is for this reason that it is imperative that Uzumaki-dono win this fight. With such an ability within the Hyuuga…it will bring the clan to unprecedented heights."

The blue haired maiden could only gaze down on the arena in worry. _Oh Naruto-kun_…

xxxxx

_Wow, this stuff worked better than I hoped for. I wonder how that weird Anbu knew_.

*****Flashback 2 days ago*****

"I don't care what happened rank he is. That dobe was just lucky. I'll crush him for sure Akamaru."

"Are you sure of that Inuzuka-san?"

"Wha…who are you? How did you sneak up on us?"

"That is not important. My question remains. Are you sure that you will defeat Uzumaki-san?"

"Of course. What could be so special about that idiot?"

"He _has_ defeated the entirety of squad 7, including Hatake Kakashi, by himself."

"I know, I was there. He's still an idiot. I have some new tricks up my sleeve anyway." _That idiot beat Kakashi-sensei by getting lucky…I'm sure of it._

"Very well. However, these may be of some use to you."

"What are these?"

"Let's just say that these are very detrimental to wind users, especially one as powerful as Uzumaki-san."

"Why are you helping me anyways?"

"It is as my master desires. If it is to protect the great tree, we will do what is necessary."

As suddenly as he came, the white masked ANBU disappeared. _That was weird_…

*****Flashback End*****

_I've got you now Naruto_.

The feral teen sped forward towards his immobilized quarry…

xxxxx

"Heh, the dobe is taking one hell of a beating down there_._"_ Keep it up mutt. This just make things that much easier_.

"You actually seem to be enjoying you're teammates plight Sasuke."

"Former teammate Kakashi. And what the hell are you wearing?"

"Er…don't worry about it. Just the consequence of a little challenge. Anyway, I think your girlfriend is looking for you."

"What?"

"Sasuke-kun! Do you think Naruto is going to be alright?" A heavily breathing pinkette rushed over to her teammate and sensei.

"Why should I care about that Sakura?" _She is definitely NOT my girlfriend!_

"He's our teammate. I-I don't want him to get hurt to badly."

"I could care less what happens to the dobe Sakura. I have much more important things in mind."

Dark eyes glanced over in the direction that four visitors to the Leaf village sat.

xxxxx

Pain filled blue eyes tilted skyward. The cause, a vicious mule kick to the chin from his white furred adversary. The moment didn't last long as a second form came barreling into him.

**Katon Entei Tsuuga**

xxxxx

"Oh Kami! Naruto-kun! Get up!"

"Quiet down boob woman."

The blue haired woman glared at her purple haired friend with a look of outrage. "Calm down? How can I calm down right now? He's KILLING him out there!"

"Ano-Kurumu-san. I-I think we should have a little more faith in Naruto."** This beating however does look especially vicious, even for Naruto-kun. But I guess he has more insight then even I originally gave him credit for.** _What do you mean?_ **This is all about politics, and he understands things better than most would think he would.**

"Bu-but…look at him! Moka, now that I think about it, there is something different about you. I just can't put my finger on it."

"I believe that it is the lack of her Rosario, and that unique belt that she has on." The dark haired maiden glanced knowingly at her pink haired friend.

"But that's not good. Without the Rosario, you can't use all of your strength in case we need to help Naruto-kun."

"Naruto-niisan will be fine. He said that he would do anything to protect us. He never goes back on his word. Have a little faith Kurumu-chan."

"Just pay attention boob woman, I think things are about to change very soon."

xxxxx

_Why the hell can't I move_?

**You're not using your head ningen. How do you think you are being paralyzed?**

_It…It's like my chakra is preventing me from moving_.

**There was an agent in that smoke ningen…**

A vicious kick caused the blonde to rocket into the wall behind him.

_An agent, but how can I fight if my chakra is locked_?

**Think you pathetic mortal! What TYPE of chakra are you using right now?!?**

_What ty…OH! I'm such a moron_.

**I agree mortal, I agree…**

xxxxx

_So I see you've figured it out Namikaze-san. Although I never thought that the agent would stop you, I didn't think you would be able to diffuse the situation without the power of your burden. I am pleased at its overall success however. This is something to remember for the future. Your growth is very troubling however. Such a powerful weapon being left unattended is folly. If you start infecting the great tree, then we WILL do what is necessary_…

xxxxx

"Let's finish this up Akamaru!"

The canine duo leapt at the bruised blonde, intending to land the finishing blow. However, a sudden explosion of pure blue chakra surrounded their quarry. Before he could react, the blue eyed teen had appeared within his guard and delivered a crushing punch to the sternum. The dog nin barely registered the movement of his long time companion's body following the same trajectory. Both smashed viciously into the adjacent wall, a wall that was over fifty yards away.

"I must admit Kiba, you sure came prepared today. How you knew what to do to fight my bloodline is beyond me. But no matter. I'm done playing around with you."

The canine duo slowly removed themselves from the wall to face their blonde opponent. "We're not done yet you bastard! Let's do it Akamaru!"

**Katon Entei Tsuuga**

**Tsuchi Tsuuga**

_Now that is impressive. Too bad that it won't be enough_.

**Divine Whirlwind**

A flaming tornado followed closely by a churning tornado of rock and debris thundered toward the glowing white whirlwind. The three elemental spirals crashed into one another with devastating force. From the dust cloud that formed, two figures could be seen flying out of the rubble. The blonde shinobi stood tall amidst the fading debris. However his tattered and bloody shirt held evidence that he did not escape unharmed.

Blue eyes stared impassively as the canine duo shakily rose once more.

_Damnit Kiba you stubborn bastard. If this keeps going, I'm going to have to use more powerful moves. And if that happens, I can't ensure your safety._

_This idiot is making a fool of me in front of Hinata-chan, my clan and all the ninjas in the village. I won't lose!_

"Akamaru. Looks like we don't have a choice but to use THAT move."

The feral teen reached into his pouch and tossed a pill at his longtime companion. Similar to the chunin exams four years prior, the white fur of the large dog changed to a dangerous red after consumption. The muzzle of the canine narrowed as teeth jutted below the top lip. The already impressively sized dog grew slightly as a dangerous aura wafted from it. The young Inuzuka similarly ingested a small pill, growing longer claws and fangs in the process. The two turned and leapt at one another, kicking up another cloud of dust. From within the cloud a yell could be heard across the Arena.

**Man Beast Fusion**

As the wind blew the dust away, a collective gasp could be heard around the Arena.

xxxxx

"Mom, what the hell did the runt just do?!?"

"I'm…not positive, but I think he utilized a bastardized version of our clan's Kinjutsu."

"B-but how did he even know about something like that when even I don't?"

"The origin of our clan is a heavily guarded secret. After all, we don't have such a close relationship with our partners for nothing. It is because of our heritage that this jutsu was first invented. It is a throwback to a different time and the closest we can come to our true ancestors. However this move is a Kinjutsu for a reason. The users potentially pay a terrible price if they are not truly worthy. That is why only the clan head is privy to this information. And this is only used as a last resort in the protection of the pack. Win or lose, there MUST be consequences for Kiba's actions."

_Damn runt, I hope this was all worth it_…

xxxxx

As the last of the dust settled, a large figure could be seen where a leaf nin and his companion once were. The figure was humanoid in shape, with two heads in place of one. Both heads held a uniquely canine property to them. White and brown fur covered all visible places that flesh would be, including the face. In place of combat booted feet, was a pair of canine hind legs. The figure stood over seven feet tall with ripped sinewy muscles. The head on the left had canine ears and slit brown eyes. The head on the right had human ears with black human eyes. At an unknown signal, both heads let out a bone chilling howl, before the figure sprang forth for its prey.

xxxxx

"Neji-kun, this battle has turned most youthful. Who knew that the Inuzuka had such a powerful ability?"

"It is indeed a powerful ability Lee. Inuzuka Kiba is now pushing Naruto to his limits. I just wonder when Naruto will use the ability that he used against me in the Chunin exams. That strange red chakra would definitely give him the edge in this battle."

"I was thinking the same thing Neji-kun. Although it is impressive that he is able to last this long against such a monstrous transformation, why won't he just use that other chakra now?"

"Because young Ten-ten, Naruto-kun understands the politics involved. Using that chakra here may tarnish the results of this most you…er impressive battle. I wonder how he will deal with this."

"Wait a second Gai-sensei. You didn't use the word 'youth' in any of your sentences. And now that I think of it, what's with the clothing?" _I must admit, you actually look kind of cute without the leotard sensei_…

"This is simply a result of a certain challenge Tenten-chan."

"At any rate, it looks like Naruto has a plan." _Show me Uzumaki Naruto. Prove to me that you really can make your own destiny, and save my cousin from hers_.

xxxxx

The blonde stumbled back from a vicious slash from his opponent. He had to hastily duck as the dog-eared head snapped at his face. He was unprepared for the figure to partially spin, and smash him in the chest with a heavily furred tail. The bleeding teen quickly gained his composure by back flipping a fair distance away. Satisfied that his transformed opponent wouldn't immediately follow, he allowed his mind to wander.

_Where the hell did Kiba learn to do something like this? It's almost as if he is now a bastardized version of Gin! Well, at least he's not quite as powerful or nearly as fast as Gin is; otherwise I would be in far more trouble than I am now_.

**Exactly mortal. It took two tails of MY power to defeat that perverted wolf. I don't understand why you won't do so now. We do have a deal after all.**

_I know, but if I use YOUR power, than that will give the Inuzuka an ability to complain. Besides, I have a plan. All I really need to do is…awe hell, here he comes again. And what the hell is he doing now?_

"**I'll end this once and for all Naruto!"**

**Katon Tsuchi Entei: Volcanic Gatsuuga**

_Holy shit! No more holding back. That thing is powerful, but it looks pretty slow. I have an idea. Heh, I wanted to give this one a try anyway_.

**Don't tell me that you are going to use that ridiculous move!**

_Well, let's just hope it works; otherwise this may be over_…

Blue eyes stared into the spinning twister of rock and fire. Three clones silently appeared beside him.

_Let's see how you like this dog breath_…

xxxxx

_So this is it huh brat? That Inuzuka seems much more powerful than I would have originally thought. If all of our chunin are this strong, than the greatest weakness of the Leaf can be a future strength. I wonder just what you have up your sleeves now. Whatever it is, you had better end this soon. Otherwise you might not be able to defeat that bratty Uchiha afterwards. I can't believe I've been without Sake ever since you arrived you little shit. I know you have something to do with it. Wait a second; I thought you were a wind user brat. Since when can you use_…

xxxxx

Two of the three clones stepped forward a few feet. Turning to face one another, they pointed their hands at one another. Within the ten foot gap between them, moisture began to gather.

**Suspended Waterfall**

A wall of circulating water sprang between them. The water circulated itself without dissipating.

The third clone began making an invisible sphere in the outstretched palm of the originals hand.

The creator began gathering energy for a familiar jutsu.

As the volcano like twister came within range, a palm shot forward.

**Wind and Waves: Ice ball Rasengan**

xxxxx

_Incredible. I never would have imagined that you would be able to take the Rasengan to this level. Adding elemental chakra, even to the outside of something like the Rasengan is astounding in and of itself. But to be able to throw something like that…you may be able to surpass your old man one day gaki. However, that was the most ridiculous name I ever heard of. I think it may be time to take you to see Ma and Pa and letting your real training begin_…

xxxxx

The volcanic twister suddenly halted as it came into contact with the ice like projectile. For a moment, time seemed to stand still. Suddenly, the ice ball burrowed into the twister before exploding with horrific force. From the blast, a large figure could be seen rocketing away from the impact site.

As the dust cleared, a molten spire of rock remained before crumbling to the ground. Halfway across the stadium, a teen and his dog could be lay where a large monstrosity once was. The feral struggled to look over at his longtime companion. The once again white furred canine lay unmoving beside him. Cuts and lacerations riddled its fur. The right front and hind legs seemed bent at an unnatural angle.

"Akamaru? Akamaru!!!"

The teary eyed teen didn't notice the figure standing behind him.

"He's not dead dog breath, just hurt. He needs medical attention soon or things might get worse."

"YOU BASTARD I'll KILL you!"

"Not today Kiba. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

The teen could barely get to his knees before he began having trouble breathing. He clutched his neck in agony as his vision darkened. The last thing he heard before his world went black was a whispered phrase.

**Wind Vacuum**

xxxxx

A hushed silence settled over the crowd. Most were too stunned by the past few minutes to react.

The buxom blonde appeared next to the three figures in a swirl of leaves. Taking a good look at both, the village leader turned toward the center of the arena.

"Inuzuka Kiba is unable to continue do to unconsciousness. The clan dispute has been decided and the issue has been ruled in he favor of the Uzumaki clan. Now, there will be a thirty minute break before…Uchiha Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

"I am here to settle the clan dispute between the Uchiha and Namikaze clan."

"In case you didn't quite hear me well enough, I just stated that there will be a thirty minute break. You will wait until that time to settle the dispute."

"With all do respect Hokage-sama, this is a clan issue and is not controlled by the Hokage or anyone else."

"Why you little…"

The raven haired teen ignored the look of outrage from the annoyed Senju, and instead turned to face the battered looking jinchuriiki.

"So how about it dobe, are you ready to do this. Or did the mutt hurt you too bad?"

"You know what you arrogant Teme, I don't need thirty minutes. Give me two minutes and we can get things started."

"Fine, two minutes Dobe."

With a brief nod, the blond phased from view.

_Run all you want Dobe, in two minutes you're mine…_

Authors Note: I know that I said that the results of the challenge would be explained here...but it just didn't feel right to force it in here. I still don't think anyone actually completed the challenge, so I stuck with my original idea. Things really get fun next chapter so stay tuned and don't hesitate to tell me what you think.


	23. Honor among shinobi

Um...ok I know I've kind of been MIA for a few months, but life kinda does that to ya. Between buying a house, getting a second job, higher work load and planning a wedding...yeah life for ya. For those of you have review...thanks, I haven't forgot about you. To those of you who are new to the story since my last update about 5 months ago, welcome. I must say though, the way both anime's are progressing, it feels as if my story just fits better than I thought it would. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the newest installment.

-until next time

"Pervert": Talking

_Gaki_: Thinking

**Kit**: Demonic/Summoning speaking

_**Shannaro**_: Demonic/Summoning thinking

The group of four was not surprised when the blonde appeared in a shimmer of light.

"Naruto-kun! That was an amazing fight… but I didn't know that there were any monsters here. And what kind of transformation was that anyway?"

"That wasn't a pure transformation Kurumu-chan. I didn't know he could do it, but what Kiba did was something else entirely. I'm not sure how he did it, but he seems to be able to somewhat mimic a werewolf's ability. It's something that I definitely have to look closer into later."

"So now you have to fight that guy down there immediately after your first battle. That doesn't seem fair."

"Fair or not, it's just the way things are with shinobi Mizore. Irregardless, I won't sit here and let that bastard think he can do whatever he wants to just because of his name."

"Are you sure that you are in condition to fight him Naruto-niisan?"

"I feel confidant that I can defeat him. However with the rules in place, it will be much more difficult that it should be. Regardless of his arrogance neesan, Sasuke is still a skilled opponent. Fighting him with essentially one hand tied is a dangerous position to be in…But I don't think it will come to that. I think Sasuke is going to learn that he should be careful what he wishes for."

xxxxx

The stadium clinic was generally a place of serenity and peace. Since the early reign of the Sandaime, the chunin exams, and by proxy the finals stadium, was a time of intensity and excitement. Within this type of environment, shinobi and konoichi alike often got injured for the thrill of those in attendance. With this in mind, the stadium clinic was designed as a safe haven for ninja (whose original purpose was to dwell in the shadows) whom were overwhelmed by such a situation. The sentiment had served the combatants well for over five decades.

Unfortunately for one unlucky Inuzuka, even the clinic could not provide a complete sanctuary.

"You really did it this time, didn't you runt. You actually stole a secret clan technique in order to win a duel that you started…and for what? All because of your stupid hormones and for a chance to win a pissing contest with that blonde guy."

A beaten dog tamer could only manage a weak glare in response

"Don't you even think of looking at me like some type of superior you little shit! Do you have any idea of the embarrassment that you caused the clan?"

"Shut up Hana-neesan. You don't understand anything! How am I supposed to prove myself as an alpha if I can't even lead my own class? If even the dobe could take a mate from me, how will I ever be able to lead and protect the clan?"

"Is your nose buried so deep in your own crotch that you can't see what's going on around you?"

"Wha-"

"You selfish little bastard! Lead the clan? You'll be lucky to still be considered a major member after this latest stunt."

"But I was doing things the Inuzuka way…"

"You still don't get it do you? While you were thinking about some girl as a potential mate, you never stopped to think about what she wanted?"

"But Hinata-chan is the best possible mate around. I'm sure that after I showed her that I was the best choice, she would come around."

"But she didn't want you. What's worse is that you dragged the entire clan into this with you. Kaa-san had to attempt an arranged marriage, and then issue a clan challenge in order to attempt to fulfill YOUR selfish desires. All because you wanted to prove yourself as an alpha. Do you even know what it does to the reputation of a clan that issues a challenge and then loses? Did you even stop to think about what type of possible consequences would happen if you lost? Of course you didn't, you only thought about what Kiba wanted. You even severely injured poor Akamaru in all of this! He's in a coma right now and I'm not sure how soon he will be able to recover."

"I didn't think that he'd get hurt to bad. And it's not like we haven't gone into battle before together…"

"But that was for the good of the village or the clan. Your outdated thinking is ridiculous. Did you even consider that you may be facing a superior opponent? It's not like we were facing an invasion or protecting your pack. You were just being the same spoiled little runt as always!"

"That's enough Hana."

"Sorry Kaa-san." _I would have figured you'd be more angry than this mom…this isn't good._

"It's alright Hana; most of what you said is what he needed to hear. Tell me something Kiba, what other than winning Hinata-san did you hope to accomplish today?"

_Oh shit. If I lie, she'll be able to tell. Wait, what am I worried about? I didn't do anything wrong except lose to the dobe_. "I…I wanted to show that I was strong enough to be an alpha. I wanted to prove that I had what it took to lead the clan."

"I hope that you realize that being an alpha is about more than physical strength. You also have to make smart decisions for yourself and your pack. I allowed this to happen today to get the truth of the matter. I knew going in that you had very little chance of defeating Naruto-dono today. However, it's not if you had won or lost, it's the reason behind your fight. If you truly loved the girl, then we would do everything that we could to help you. But you did this for your own reasons, and for that you must be punished.

"But Kaa-san…" The growl that sounded silenced any further comment.

"I had already planned for this inevitable outcome pup. I planned on going to Naruto-sama and pleading your case after this was done. I would have been willing to compromise, trade…or even beg for your chance at true love. I even put the full weight of the clan behind you. Yet I hear your reasoning and it makes me ashamed. This was never about you winning Hinata. This was about you having your real opportunity to stake your claim as a true heir and possible clan head. Yet you have shown that you still do not have what it takes to lead. And as of right now, I'm not sure if you will ever be alpha material of anything, least of all THIS clan. What our members have witnessed today is a person that none would willingly follow. You even went so low as to steal and then bastardize one of our most prized techniques. What's worse is that you displayed our sacred art to the entire village…and portrayed it as a trivial transformation that could be soundly defeated. You have embarrassed the pack and me. For this you will be punished. You have been stripped of both your status as heir and member of the head family. You will move into the general population. And until further notice, you will continue your ninja career without Akamaru at your side.

"You can't do that!" The injured teen surged up from his bed in a jolt. The anger and defiance in his eyes burned like a smoldering flame. "Me and Akamaru have been together forever. You can't just take him away from me…I won't let you!"

"How dare you speak to Kaa-san like that you little runt? I'll…"

"I said that's enough Hana." _So after all of that, you still have some fire left in you? You may be redeemable one day, but for now you need to learn humility…_ "You won't LET me? I'd like to see you ATTEMPT to stop me pup. You will learn that your place in the pack must be EARNED. What becomes of you now is up to you.

With that, the matriarch of the Inuzuka left the clinic room followed by her daughter. The broken teen in the bed could only ponder his future as silent tears slipped down his cheeks.

xxxxx

As the end of the reprieve allowed ticked to a close, the Hokage lost herself within her thoughts.

_Just how powerful have you become brat? I never knew that the Inuzuka had such a devastating ability, but to see you defeat it without the use of the fox is outstanding. A technique like that would have been hard for most of our Anbu and Jonin to defeat without a special skill of their own. Although, I'm sure if the Inuzuka brat had more experience and control, it would have been more devastating. Still, this is ridiculous. I wonder just who helped prepare the dog boy in the first place, because I know Tsume wouldn't have known about that chakra pill_.

The slug princess glanced at the dark teen to her left.

_And now you have to fight this little bastard. I have no doubt that if someone helped the Inuzuka runt to defeat you, that the Uchiha is prepared as well. And even if you have stamina for years, this is going to be a rough one. There is no telling what_…

Whatever further thoughts that may have passed through her mind were halted as someone entered the stadium.

Damn brat, I definitely didn't see THIS one coming…

xxxxx

"Ah, Moka-chan. It's good to see you again. I guess you wanted to see me crush the dobe up close and personal." _This is perfect, I can claim her right here immediately after the fight without anyone being able to stop me._

"Actually teme, Moka here is going to handle this by herself."

"Stop with the jokes dobe, this is between the Uchiha and the Namikaze. She's not either so she can't be allowed to fight."

"Quite the contrary teme, per the rules of the contract that you agreed to, a Namikaze may be elected to fight an Uchiha. Moka here has been conditionally adopted into the Namikaze clan, and thus is able to fight as one."

The dojutsu user's face shifted from smug to annoyed in the blink of an eye_. What the hell are you playing at dobe? I know that she's powerful, but she can't match up to an Uchiha. You have gotten smarter since you came back; maybe you are trying to use her to weasel out of losing_… "What's the matter dobe? Are you that scared to face me that you're going to put Moka up to the slaughter? Do you think just because she's soon to be under the Uchiha that I'm going to take it easy on her?"

Neither missed the innuendo of the fire tamer. For the first time in a long time, outer Moka bristle in outrage. Naruto however remained composed.

"Say what you will you spoiled bastard. But the bottom line is that Moka is waiting. Now will you accept her as an opponent or are you going to forfeit?"

"Whatever dobe. So tell me Moka, are you ready? I promise to try not to irreparably damage you. But if you do this, I can't be responsible for my actions."

"Tell me Sasuke-san, how important is you honor to you?"

"Honor? There are none above an Uchiha in anything. That includes honor." The avenger's eyes narrowed at the pink haired girl. "What are you trying to propose?"

"Ano, I propose we fight in the old ways. We fight hand to hand with one another. Every other ninja ability is excluded, especially your special eyes."

"You mean my sharingan? Why in the world would I agree to this?"

"You said that none are above the Uchiha. You've told me that I will soon be beneath the Uchiha. Well are you simply going to rely on the blood of your ancestors to save you? Or are you willing to prove that you are truly my superior on your own laurels?

_This insolent wench! Not use my Sharingan, what a joke. However, she's backed me into a corner with her words. I'll look weak if I'm not willing to agree. No matter, I'll still make her submit to me without it…_ "Hn. If this is what you wish, then so be it. We will both fight with our own power. I will not use any of my special powers, including ninjutsu and genjutsu, and you will not use your own. Than we will see if you can stand up to the might of the Uchiha clan."

"I agree to the terms Uchiha Sasuke. Shall we?"

The terms to the clan duel between the Namikaze and Uchiha have been agreed upon. The chosen champion of the Namikaze clan is clan member Namikaze Moka. The chosen champion of the Uchiha clan is clan head Uchiha Sasuke. If all parties are ready…hajime!

As soon as the pair of blondes disappeared from view, the vampire and the Uchiha leapt at one another.

xxxxx

"I can't believe what I'm seeing! That pink haired hussy is beating Sasuke-kun." The light blonde haired konoichi glanced to the side and the spike of killing intent. "Err, no offense to you forehead."

"Whatever pig. But you're right. That new girl definitely seems to be better than Sasuke at taijutsu."

"It is kind of a surprise. Sasuke has always been one of the very best of our group at taijutsu along with Kiba. He actually is just under Lee and Neji in it. To see him getting so outclassed in one of his strengths is certainly surprising. That pink haired girl down there seems far more troublesome than she let on."

"It is actually a simple matter of physical ability. They both seem equal in hand to hand combat. As hard as it is to believe, she is more physically powerful than Sasuke-san. This confrontation has only one logic conclusion."

"You and your logic Shino…it doesn't matter whether she is faster or stronger. Sasuke-kun WILL find a way to win."

"Shino's actually right forehead. Without his jutsu, curse seal or his Sharingan, Sasuke-kun is over matched. She's almost as good as Lee without the weights. This doesn't look good." _Was Sasuke always this…average without his gifts? Just how special is he without his bloodline_?

"Shut up Ino-pig! Sasuke-kun ALWAYS finds a way." _Come on Sasuke; don't let her beat you like this_…

xxxxx

The dark haired teen cursed as he skidded across the dirt. He back flipped away from the boot that threatened to crush his manhood. His eyes widened as he saw the fist approaching his face. His hasty duck led him directly into the path of the other fist that buried into his cheek. He crashed into the dirt but quickly sprang away to gather some distance. The hateful glare that he pointed at his opponent was easily overlooked.

_I underestimated her. I assumed that she was only powerful when she used that bizarre transformation. This is getting out of hand. If I can't defeat this woman, how am I ever going to be strong enough to kill **him**? To hell with the agreement, I won't let this woman embarrass the Uchiha anymore_…

Moka stopped her barrage as the power of the Uchiha substantially increased. She watched with an unnaturally serious gaze as her opponents face was covered with black markings.

xxxxx

"That cheating little bastard!"

"Please calm down Tsunade-sama."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? That little bastard just broke the agreement. He should be forfeited right now!"

"Not exactly Hokage-sama."

"Don't even try Danzo. Even your forked tongue can't talk him out of this one. I was right in front of him when he agreed not to use any special abilities. Now he uses the curse seal of all things in front of everyone."

"While it is true that he broke an honor code with the girl, he has not violated the agreement set during the council meeting. As such, he is within his rights to use any ability that he is capable of…regardless if it is with less than desirable means."

"While Uchiha-dono certainly has acted outside of his honor pact, Danzo is correct. He is within his rights to do what he must."

"I must agree with Koharu. Maybe this will teach Namikaze-dono's female contingent what it truly means to make an honor pact with a shinobi."

"Then what is the point of acting as if we have honor at all. We may practice deception, but we are supposed to be honorable to our own!"

"Who ever said that those women are one of us? They have not been fully indoctrinated into the Namikaze, Uzumaki or any other clan at the moment. And thus we owe them no allegiances."

"Is that what we are going to reduce ourselves to Danzo? Are those the ideals that my grand uncle sought to instill in you?"

The bandaged man's eye widened for a moment, before narrowing in abject fury. _How DARE you even think that you know more about Tobirama-sensei then me you insolent brat_! However he was beat to the punch before he could respond.

"Relax Hime; this isn't that big of a deal. The gaki over there doesn't look worried. And he knows these girls much better than we do. And she looks like she's still doing slightly better than the Uchiha. Let's see how things pan out."

_I hope you're right Jirayia. If this goes wrong there is no telling what that crazy brat might pull_…

xxxxx

Moka ducked the elbow sent at her face and rolled with the punch that connected with her stomach. She grabbed the retreating arm and used it to toss her opponent over her shoulder. She had to quickly lower her guard to protect her still aching stomach from the up kick from her opponent. She used the force of the blow to propel herself away from her opponent in order to get some breathing room.

_This is intense. He's just as powerful as Tsukune-kun when he used his ghoul transformation. And he is a far more refined fighter too. This is just as Naruto predicted_…

*** flashback ***

"Moka, I know that we agreed to let you fight Sasuke, but I think there are a few things that you should know."

"What is it Naruto?"

"Sasuke is a very difficult opponent. However, with your fighting background and what I've taught you, you should be able to overcome him in a hand to hand fight. But if I know the teme like I think I do, he won't fight fair if he's losing. When that happens, he's going to go back on his word."

"That's horrible. I thought he kept speaking about his nobility and strength. Why would he cheat?"

"It's because he's a shinobi. Cheating is something that we are taught to do as children. Regardless, if you begin to beat him, he's going to get angry. The first thing he's going to do is try to match you physically. That means that he's going to use his curse seal. If this were a year ago, I'd say that your outer personality would not have a chance against this. But after training with me and Gin, you should be able to match him even in this form. It should be somewhere around Tsukune's strength as a ghoul. I should know, I fought it during my test."

"Oh…ok. Ano, that doesn't seem too bad."

"True, but that's only the beginning. If you still outclass him, he's going to unleash the next level of the seal. When that happens, you need to let inner Moka take over. He will be of a full Vampire's level, but I think inner Moka may still be stronger. I'm not sure though, but it's your only shot."

**We will see who is a more powerful vampire. That whelp will know his place.** "Ura-chan agrees with you Naruto. But something is bothering me. If he's a ninja like you, won't he try to use his ninja magic too?"

"If it comes to that, remember my teachings and do your best. But that's not the biggest problem. If he uses his Sharingan while in that form, you will be in serious trouble. Do your best to play on his emotions and pride, try to get him not to use them. But if he does, there may only be one chance."

*** flashback end ***

_I wonder if he's going to use a…he's already about to start flinging his ninja magic. What am I going to do now_?

**Release the seal. I'll crush him where he stands.**

_I…I can't rely on you just yet. I've got to do this on my own_.

**Well, use his pride against him. He will give away his own advantages if you attack his pride. Remember what Naruto-kun did to us?**

_Ano, I'm not sure if I can do that_.

**Are you willing to let him potentially blast us with water? Either do that or release me!**

_Fine Ura-chan, I'll give it a try_.

**Grand Fireball**

The sealed vampire scrambled away just in time to avoid the searing flames.

A few stray hairs weren't as lucky.

"Ano Sasuke-san, has it really come to this? I thought it was bad enough that you are using a power boost, but to use your ninja abilities in a hand to hand fight? Naruto told me that the Uchiha had more pride than that. I guess he was wrong."

The dark haired avenger froze mid sign. The words of his opponent slowly permeated his enraged mind.

_Is she saying that I have no pride? She thinks I'm weak? I'll show you bitch! No one insults the Uchiha!_ "You dare speak as if you are my equal woman? I'll show you how insignificant you really are! I'll fight you on your own level! Come, show me your true power, and watch as it pales to the might of the Uchiha! With that the avenger opened himself up to his cursed power. His chakra became visible as the marks began to change his skin. He began to transform before the eyes of the entire stadium.

Not to be outdone, the pink haired vampire untied the brown belt like whip from around her waist and flung it onto the ground. The explosion of power felt nearly overwhelming the lesser ninja and civilians within the crowded stadium.

The audience could cut the tension with a kunai.

Ok, I have a small gift/challenge for you faithful readers. There is a particular line that is a direct quote from another franchise and another character. The first five of you who can tell me in a review which character said the quote, who was it referencing and from which franchise, gets one free spoiler within reason. Here's a hint: It is from a movie based upon a popular video game.


	24. Your Place

So yeah, its been a while. Wow...life. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this one.

"Pervert": Talking

_Gaki_: Thinking

**Kit**: Demonic/Summoning speaking

_**Shannaro**_: Demonic/Summoning thinking

The entire stadium held a collective gasp at the transformations that were happening before their eyes as a sickening violet aura clashed against a foreboding red. The past hour had shocked and amazed most in attendance. Even amongst shinobi, the transformations and powers on display defied normal convention. To see strangers show such abilities could be explained in the typical prejudicial way. _All_ non-Leaf were different, and could possibly be demonic. Yet to see two of their own altered in such an incredible fashion, those that could overcome the shock began to think. Maybe demons were everywhere…and maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. However, some took the transformations and the feel of overwhelming power different than others…

xxxxx

"That Uchiha brat has crossed the line now! First he uses his curse seal despite agreeing not to. Now, he transforms before the entire stadium using Orochimaru's grotesque infection! That brat will be begging for Ibiki's tender mercy when this is all over!" The blonde Sanin growled with barely contained fury.

"I think we have already established this Hokage-sama." The root master accepted the glare sent his way in stride as he calmly met eyes with the village leader. "Uchiha Sasuke is well within his rights to use his full abilities here."

"That would be correct under most cases _Danzo_." The near growl was more associated with Inuzuka Tsume, not the slug princess. "However, he still is using the second level of his cursed infection within the walls of Konoha while not in an invasion or life threatening situation. That stipulation has been in place for over a year since his last incident with Kakashi. This is unacceptable!"

"Please calm yourself Hokage-sama. While that may be the case, insulting such an influential and popular clan head is less than desirable." Only years of practice kept the smirk from showing on his bandaged face. "Be that as it may, I am more interested in the display being put on by the newest Namikaze."

"I know what you mean Danzo-san. Her taijutsu is excellent. And her physical abilities put most of our shinobi to shame."

"I agree Homura-san. However, this ability to transform is what I'm most interested in at the moment. Her raw power has increased drastically, and from what I can see, is still greater that Uchiha Sasuke's second level curse seal." _Such raw power needs to be fully utilized for the good of the village. I fear that the Namikaze won't use her to her full potential_.

"I am curious as well Danzo-san. We all now know from Namikaze-dono's demonstration a week ago, that the curse seal is simply a symbiotic amplifier. Thus whatever is in Uchiha-dono's blood has been magnified and manifests into this form before us. However, the Namikaze girl has no such seal on her. Yet she is able to produce a similar transformation with greater power. Whatever she truly is, she must have some type of relation to Uchiha-dono."

"As astute as ever Koharu-san. I confess that with this display of power, I am hoping that Uchiha Sasuke is victorious. A union of the two could produce truly impressive heirs. Those with the raw power of the woman and the abilities of the Sharingan, the Uchiha clan would be greater than ever before."

The slug queen bristled in fury. "Why you crip…"

"Easy Hime." The toad sage turned to level a disappointed look onto the one armed shinobi. "Your outlook hasn't changed since sensei was here, has it Danzo? Looking only at those two on the field as shinobi manufacturers instead of members of the greater society is what led to the clan arrogance of today. As the white haired Sanin glanced down to the stadium a small smile blossomed onto his face. "Besides, looking at the fight, it seems that young Moka is still superior. And she _chose_ to be a Namikaze."

The group of elder ninja winced as a particularly brutal kick smashed against the exposed ribs of the transformed Uchiha.

The blonde Hokage smirked viciously at her staunchest political rival. "Wow Danzo. Looks like the little brat is on the ropes. And I think I heard something crack from that last blow."

The bandaged man's only response was a narrowing of the eyes. _What are you waiting for Uchiha? Use your eyes!_

xxxxx

_What is this woman? I knew she was powerful when we encountered my brother, but this is ridiculous!_ He pushed the leg away from his chin with a hand like wing, and tried to counter, only to have his legs swept from under him. He rolled away just in time to avoid the descending boot from crushing his skull. The crater left behind on impact was evidence enough. Panting, the tired teen faced her once again. _This strength…it rivals even Tsunade! And her speed is incredible. She is able to match my speed even in my transformed state. I wonder if those special tags of that bizarre Anbu will work on her? NO, that may have been acceptable to use on the dobe, but never against a woman. And now…oh shit!_ The now silver haired teen braced his arms over his chest to ward of the vicious kick launched at his solar plexus. Even with his defense in place, he was launched across the stadium and impacted the wall behind him. He winced from the possible slight fractures in his forearm. _This bitch…she could have killed me with that last kick. And my broken ribs don't help at all! Damnit dobe, you think you can keep women with this type of power all to yourself? Well, to hell with the rules, I'm done playing around. I'm going to claim this woman here and now!_ The now dojutsu using teen pushed off the wall with a roar and literally flew at his opponent.

xxxxx

"Man, it looks like the Uchiha is getting desperate. As troublesome as it is, he might just turn this fight in his favor soon." Although he maintained his slumped posture, his sharp eyes told an entirely different story. _I hope you prepared her for this Naruto_…

"What do you mean Shika? Sure Sasuke is good, but this girl has been in charge of the fight from the start. She's even more powerful than his ultimate curse seal! I think she will win this."

"I hate to say this, but I think Sasuke may be in over his head. I agree with Choji. He is overmatched in this fight."

"What are you saying pig? The pink haired konoichi stood with heated indignation. "Sasuke-kun is the strongest of our generation! Only a personas powerful as Tsunade-sama, or a cheater like Naruto can hope to beat him!"

"Let's face facts forehead. Sasuke is indeed powerful, but he's not Yondaime-sama." She remained irritatingly calm in the face of her rival's wrath. While remaining seated, the platinum blonde began to tick off of her fingers. "I mean, as strong as he may be, most of our sensei's can still defeat him. Neji-san has been ranked higher for a while now, and most believe he is the more powerful of the two. He is still only a chunin after all. Almost every active clan head would defeat him as well. And let's not forget that Naruto beat your entire team with him on it! The truth of the matter is, Sasuke is just one of many exceptional shinobi in the leaf, but he can be defeated as we are seeing right now.

As she spoke, the silver haired avenger was launched into the stadium wall with impressive force. The resounding boom caused even the most anti of Uchiha fans to wince in sympathy.

"Oh no…Sasuke-kun! Th-that bitch is trying to kill him. I'll destroy her!" Her muscles coiled in anticipation of leaping down into the stadium to save her…teammate. But her body would not move from its coiled position. "Shikamaru! Let me go damnit!"

"Stop being troublesome Sakura-san. If you leap down into that arena, not only will Sasuke-san be disqualified, I doubt that he would ever forgive you for stopping this fight."

Green eyes widened before moisture began to accumulate in them. "I-I'm just worried about him. This new girl is able to trump is greatest transformation, and she's killing him down there."

"You really do love him, don't you forehead?"

"Of course I do pig, don't you?"

To the surprise of those around them, the platinum blonde slowly shook her head. "Well, I think he's cute and all, but I don't know who I love right now. I'm still finding more about myself right now to even think about true love. He has always had that handsome and dangerous quality about himself though."

"But…you always try to get his attention. And we always fight over him. And…"

"Sakura-san, I believe Shikamaru-san is right. If you really do love him, you need to let him fight his own battles. Besides, I think Nara-san is correct about something else. My kikachu notice a slight shift in Uchiha-san's chakra. This fight may turn in Uchiha-san's favor now. Round three is about to begin."

xxxxx

The silver haired teen spun away from the fist aimed at her face. She had to duck under the hook that would have smashed her chin. However this brought her directly in range for the kick that was flying towards her face. Seeing no other option, she brought her left arm up to cushion against the blow. The force of the kick still knocker her off balance. Yet the elbow to the collarbone sent her prone form crashing to the ground. She rolled several times on the ground to gain some distance, however her opponent simply stood in a ready position with a victorious smirk plastered on his face.

"Do you see now, the futility of the situation Moka-chan. You are powerful. I'll admit that you are more powerful than I am. However, against the might of the Uchiha, your power means little. Now that you face me at my true peak, you are shown to be lacking. Now, let's stop this before I seriously injure you."

The bruised and dirtied Vampire spat out a glob of dark blood in defiance. Her bloody fangs, bared in anger were promptly ignored by the equally battered Uchiha. "Do you think that I would ever submit to a cowardly, honor-less weakling such as yourself? You have an advantage now, that I will admit. But you destroyed your own pride so completely that you are not worthy of cleaning my boots. Your eyes might be special, but you are nothing You can _never_ claim me. You are not good enough."

The winged avenger stared at his opponent in shock. **None** had ever thought that an Uchiha was inferior. They may not have been as powerful as some opponents, but _never_ inferior_. Does this…this __**woman**__ think that she is better than me…that her heritage is greater than __**MINE**__?_ "How dare you? You speak to me, an Uchiha as if we are equals…or _you_ are superior? You may be good, but you will always be beneath the blood of the Uchiha clan. None can compare to our bloodline, for we are the best of the best. And I will force you to admit that that here and now!"

Despite the pain, the silver haired Vampire smirked at her enraged opponent. "If you truly believe that, than you are a bigger buffoon than I thought. Come Dhamphyr, it's time that you learn your place."

Dark purple and blood red aura's flared brightly before the two combatants launched at one another once again.

xxxxx

"This is brutal. They are both so powerful. This looks less like a clan dispute and more like a fight between the Sanin!" The bun haired konoichi watched with both excitement and jealousy at the battle below her.

"Yosh, you are correct Tenten-chan. Although not quite as fast as my peak, I am sure that both of them are more than a match for me in power; even after using the gates. I knew Sasuke-san was powerful, but this level is incredible. And Namikaze-san's strength seems only to be surpassed by Hokage-sama." The spandex wearing chunin's eyes blazed with an inner fire. "Yosh I wish to have a spar with those two youthful competitors. If I cannot defeat them than I will…"

The pale eyed male spoke smoothly in order to stop his teammates rant before it could begin. "Actually Lee, they are not the most powerful ones in our generation. I believe that Namikaze-sama defeated Uchiha-san's entire team including Gai-sensei's rival Kakashi-sensei. And I believe that judging by her words, Namikaze Moka believes that Namikaze-sama may be stronger than her." _For the love of kami, I hope this works, and he doesn't rant on about his silly proclamations. However, if Namikaze Naruto is more powerful than this girl, he must be a force of nature_.

"Are you serious Neji-kun? I mean, I know that Naruto is strong and all, but that girl is almost as strong as Tsunade-sama. Is Naruto really more powerful than those two down there?"

"I'm not completely certain, but her words and actions dictate as much."

The bowl cut youth suddenly spoke with a calm that frightened his teammates. "If that is the case Neji-kun; than Naruto-kun is more powerful than even Gai-sensei. I'm sorry Neji-kun, but I now have a new eternal rival. I will spar with Naruto-kun at my full strength, and determine where my nindo stands. I will decide what to do after that point."

His two teammates unconsciously inched away from their usually boisterous teammate. A calm Lee was a dangerous Lee. They truly pitied Naruto at this point.

xxxxx

The silver haired vampire slammed into the ground with a cry of agony. She barely registered the pain before she was stomped in her abdominal section. She gasped in agony as she felt some of her ribs snap. As she attempted to rise to her feat, an uppercut caught her chin, casing her fangs to bite into her lip. The bloody young woman was forced into the air by the blow, before a boot caught her in the sternum. She cried out in pain as her rocket propelled trajectory caused her back to crunch into the stadium wall. Most of the crowd grew silent at the brutality of it all. Many would have been killed by the blows inflicted on the young woman. It looked to all, shinobi and civilian alike, that the fight was now over.

xxxxx

"Naruto-kun, you have to stop this before he kills her!"

"I can't do that Kurumu-chan. If I interfere, than she forfeits the match."

The blue haired succubus jumped her feet in indignation. "The match…the MATCH? If this isn't stopped, Moka will lose her life!"

"Listen Kurumu-chan, Moka knew what she was getting into before she agreed to fight. This is her decision."

For the first time that she could remember, Kurono Kurumu was disgusted with her destined one. "I can't believe what I'm hearing Naruto. But whatever, if you are too _cowardly_ to go down and save our friend, I'll do it instead." The buxom blue haired teen gathered her energy before preparing to free her wings. However, an overpowering aura froze her in her tracks. She glanced at the now standing blonde before her with wide, fearful eyes.

"Sit **DOWN** Kurumu." All muttering in the immediate area stopped as the blonde fought to control his anger. "I know that you are trying to help, but you don't know how things are done here. And your ignorance of the rules won't alter the consequences of your actions. Now, like I said, Moka knew what she was getting into, so trust her judgment."

The blue haired succubus shrunk bank at the rare form of anger directed in her direction by her Naruto-kun. _He has been annoyed with me before, but never furious. He has such a dominating aura. That was one of the scariest things I ever felt…and one of the hottest_.

"Now that the drama is out of the way, will you tell us why you don't seem worried Naruto-kun?"

The blonde breathed deep to calm himself. _As perceptive as always Mizore_. "I think it is best that we watch and trust Moka to do what she is able. That's all I can say at the moment."

Cerulean met with pale blue as the two spoke volumes without words. After a handful of moments, the Yuki-onna nodded and focused on the conclusion of the battle.

"Nii-san?"

"Not now Ruby-neechan. This fight is almost over." _Come on Moka, keep your head. You know what to do_…

xxxxx

An exhausted Uchiha Sasuke strode confidently over to the slumped Vampire. He had deactivated his Sharingan in the confidence of his win. Despite the pain, he smirked at his quarry. _I've done it. I defeated a person strong enough to make my brother flee. You actually thought that she could defeat me dobe? I didn't even have to use any jutsu. Well, I'll take my prize and watch your humiliation in a moment_. "You fought well Moka-chan. You are one of the most powerful women that I have ever met. You will make a fine mother of the new Uchiha clan. I might even consider forgiving you and making you the head wife of the Uchiha…if you are a good girl."

A severely bruised Moka could barely glare at him. "It'll never happen you insignificant worm."

With a frown the avenger surged forward towards the struggling vampire. He unleashed a barrage of blows upon the helpless young woman. Her cries were like music to his hears. After his barrage was over, she began to slump bonelessly back to the ground. However, her neck was caught in a vice like grip as her head was slammed painfully into the wall behind her.

"Where is all of your bravado now wench?" He back handed the defenseless teen hard enough for blood to fly out of her mouth. "Did you think you could defeat an Uchiha? Pathetic. It doesn't matter; I'll have all the time in the world to teach you your proper position in this world." A dangerous leer broke upon the bruised face of the Uchiha. "Perhaps I may start tonight."

The weakened daughter of the Akashiya could barely keep her eyes open. "N-ne-never." After whispering her declaration, the busted vampire spit blood directly into her captors face."

The dark silver haired clan head froze in shock before punching his prey in her already broken ribs. His Sharingan activated unconsciously as he glared hatefully at his prey. "If you won't submit, I'll break you!"

Moka watched as he raised his fist to eye level before focusing his chakra into his fist; a true finishing blow. _There is no getting out of this now. You belong to me now Moka-chan._

Moka couldn't help but to think about the advice given to her by Naruto.

xxxflashbackxxx

"Moka, if it comes down to Sasuke using the sharingan, you will lose. And it has nothing to do with your ability, but the sharingan is just that dangerous."

"Ano, If that is the case what can we do Naruto?"

"The sharingan, like all dojutsu has one major flaw."

"What is that Naruto?"

"You have to be able to _see_ in order to use them effectively."

"T-to see? So what am I going to do? Turn the lights out?"

"Not quite Moka. Quite the opposite actually…"

xxxflashback endxxx

Sasuke watched in amusement as the defeated girl brought her hands to her face. He palms faced his direction with her fingers fanned out in a warding fashion. He almost laughed at the pathetic attempt to defend against his punch. _She actually thinks hiding her face will save her? I think I'll wait a moment to let her truly be humiliated before I crush her. Is she gathering chakra?_ He pondered the possibility as she shut her eyes and turned her face away. _She must be hoping to disrupt my punch slightly with that energy to survive this blow. Tough luck on that Moka-chan._ Although briefly surprised, his spinning sharingan could not detect a jutsu being used.

Too bad for him.

**Celestial Flare**

Surprised by the sudden shout, the red eyed avenger could not prevent himself from looking directly into the blinding white light. His red eyes took in every detail of the explosion of raw yokai from between her fingers. The light blasted outward, washing the stadium in a brilliant flash of energy. Nearly all had to turn their heads away from the shining pair.

Uchiha Sasuke was not so lucky.

"ARGHH! MY EYES! I-I can't SEE! Damn you wench!"

The exhausted Moka gathered herself as well as she could as she faced her blinded adversary_. I've only got one shot at this_. Gathering as much Yokai as she could into her fist, she struck down onto the collarbone of her potential molester…directly on the area of the curse seal.

"Ahhhhh!" The winged teen crumpled to the ground in a heap, deforming before the eyes of the entire stadium. The sudden loss of his cursed power, coupled with the pain from both his forced blindness and his injuries nearly slipped him into unconsciousness.

However the foot to the temple helped to finish the job.

As the darkness claimed him, the air-born shinobi barely heard a shout from his previous location.

"Know your place!"

Authors Note: I'm pretty sure you all can figure out where I got Moka's only 'jutsu' from. I've heard many use utter darkness to affect dojutsu, but I think overloading it with pure light seems like a better idea. And for those of you who might think that I made Moka too weak against Sasuke, I ask you this. If the two are close to each other in power, the sharingan will win in the end. However, like always, Sasuke's arrogance is what will defeat him. So to make it clear, as they are at this point, I think Sasuke ultimately could trump Moka. But knowing thy enemy...So yeah. Sorry for the wait but wow, peaks and valleys in life are a biotch. If you like, review...or not. We'll see when the next one comes out. And as a fair warning, Naruto's life is about to become MUCH more complicated.


	25. Behind the iron door

Well this chap came out sooner than normal. I had a little break while traveling down the road of life, and the time was available. Murphy has clearly kicked my arse this week, but whatever. Enjoy the newest chap, things are starting to get a little more fun (for me and the readers, not poor Naruto ;) ).

Ok, I think I need to express some things. Some of you seem to disagree with the Sasuke vs Moka fight. Here are some things that I want you to understand that led to my decision on that fight.

1) Inner Moka is more powerful than level 2 Sasuke. I take that from the fact that when Naruto and Sasuke fought at the VOTE in the manga, curse sealed two sasuke barely defeated two tailed naruto. This with a mature Sharingan. If that was the case, his curse seal two from should be as powerful as two tails of the nine tails power. Taking into consideration that sasuke is four years older now, he should be able to surpass two tails easily. However, three tails is still out of his range power wise. But his speed training should make him the speed equal of a three tail naruto. Moka in RV took on a four tailed Kuyou and held her own. He was clearly more powerful, but with help she overcame him. This would put her power between that of a three tailed fox and a four tailed fox. Yet Gin could clearly outclass her unsealed form in speed but not kuyou. I assume Gin must have above three tails worth of speed, yet Moka is below three tails worth of speed. That is why Moka (above three tails power, below three tails speed) is more powerful yet only equal to level 2 Sasuke (around two tails power, below three tails speed) in speed.

2) The Sharingan IS that haxxed. If you guys read what Sasuke could do with that eye in the manga, its astronomical. However, pertaining to this fight, lets look at his ability to predict taijutsu. When he fought a vastly superior lee before the chunin exams, his eyes could read some of lee's moves but his body couldn't react. That was with only two tomes. With a mature sharingan, he could probably follow and predict lee alot better. And before the chakra vs yokai debate comes into play, lee doesn't use chakra (or a miniscule amount?). In a taijutsu only fight, if he already has equal or nearly equal speed as his opponent, the sharingan will give him a ridiculous advantage.

3) Sasuke is a prideful bastard. His pride has ALWAYS been his biggest issue. Anyone that can exploit it can win. Period.

4) In a Monster vs Shinobi situation where all are equal, the shinobi has the advantage of training and adaptability. If Sasuke had turned the battle into a ninjutsu or even genjutsu included match, Moka's slightly greater power would have meant nothing (Orochimaru vs. tailed Naruto comes to mind). Only an overwhelming amount of power can overcome greater skill (four tailed Naruto vs Orochimaru comes to mind). Since they were close enough, almost any jutsu would have given Sasuke an overwhelming advantage.

Look, I think Sasuke is a complete villain, but you can't deny the guys power. To do so would be bashing for the basis of bashing, not giving an honest opinion of the situation. And I also think by being as objective as possible is the purpose of a serious story...oh and to the post that didn't think that the entire thing would even happen in the naruto verse. I ask you this, how many are sacrificed, used for the greater good or are even subject to rules that they may not like even in the anime (naruto's entire life, heritage being witheld, Tsunade never telling him even though they are related, the law of the third etc comes to mind.)? This may have been glossed up because children watch...but it is a story about shinobi, in the shinobi era. I don't think this is two far fetched of an idea.

Well, enough of my rambling...that was one big arse authors note. Please enjoy the chapter.

-until next time

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Rosario + Vampire or anything.

"Pervert": Talking

_Gaki_: Thinking

**Kit**: Demonic/Summoning speaking

_**Shannaro**_: Demonic/Summoning thinking

xxxxx

The battered teen crashed to her knees in pain and exhaustion. The fight had been intense, a battle like none she had never encountered before. _In all of my battles, I have never truly fought a pure equal. With my father or Naruto-kun, I was clearly outclassed. With my sister or the other girls, I was vastly superior. But this **half-breed** was able to match me blow for blow_… The musings of the weary monster was interrupted as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her shoulders_. This feeling…you definitely have a unique aura Naruto-kun. But you still have yet to claim me_.

"You're safe now Moka-chan." The soft whispering of the blue eyed male eased the tension from her body. "You did well."

The silver haired teen shivered for an unknown reason before slipping into unconsciousness…

xxxxx

The imposing blonde was revealed to the crowd after the swirl of leaves died down. The powerful ninja faced all in attendance and spoke loudly and clearly. "Winner of the match and clan dispute between the Namikaze and Uchiha clan is Namikaze Moka." The buxom konoichi waited for the uproar of applause to die down before continuing. She glared to her left at the broken form of the Uchiha; as the medics and his teammate rushed to his aid. "With this victory, the clan dispute between the Namikaze and Uchiha has been decided." The fifth fire shadow paused as she glanced to her right; watching the frustrating blonde teen carrying his silver haired companion bridal style. His other female contingents were easily noted rushing through the stands to reach the pair. Seeing this, an ominous grin spread across the powerful woman's face_. So you like to try and give me a heart attack huh brat. We'll see who the most surprising ninja really is_. "As this dispute has concluded, I wish to address some information that may or may not no doubt already be circulating concerning the purpose of today's matches."

xxxxx

_It doesn't make sense. Although the girl is incredibly powerful, Uchiha Sasuke had the victory in hand. It is all because of his foolish arrogance that he lost the chance at a truly unstoppable bloodline legacy. Itachi would have never toyed with his opponent, but of course this mere whelp is nothing compared to his brother. _ The fuming shinobi glanced down at the powerful female sanin. _ Now this over-hyped brat is gloating before the entire village. She is __**definitely**__ not worthy of that hat_. A frown broke out on the dangerous shinobi's face. _Now the entire world will know of the humiliation of the Uchiha and the dangerous exposure of the jinchuuriki. There HAS to be a way to turn this situation back to my favor_. With a grunt of displeasure, the aged war hawk slipped into the shadows and vanished.

xxxxx

_That jutsu was truly devastating. Some of my clan are still suffering, and we were several hundreds of feet away. To think, this boy helped to create a move that could cripple a sharingan…or even a byakugan user. If word of this gets out to the rest of the nations, we will be greatly at risk. Now more than ever, we must gain leverage over Minato's son. His ascent is truly frightening. Without an ability to control or counter him and his rising clans, he may just upset the balance of the entire village_.

xxxxx

_What the hell are you doing baa-chan? Now everyone will know what my 'special status' is. I'll have fan girls like Sasuke at this rate_.

"…and because of this, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto is allowed to marry three women per clan, in an effort to populate the Uzumaki and Namikaze for the good of the village. All those that wish to apply as a wife of the Uzumaki or Namikaze must have a signed agreement with Naruto-dono and be approved through the office of the Hokage…"

_Yeah right baa-chan. You're going to have every merchant and tradesman beating down my door…if they can find it. _The jinchuuriki frowned at his village leader_. If I'm going down, I'll **drown** you in paperwork with me_.

…and because he is the son of a Kage, another bride is allowed to carry on the traditions of a fire shadow. Finally, his status as a clan head that can prevent passing on clan protected genes; leaves open the option of mutual political alliances…."

_Damnit baa-chan! If this gets out I'll have half of the elemental nations after me. What the hell does this accomplish anyway? With Akatsuki after my neck, why make me a bigger target? Whatever, now that Moka's asleep I'll talk to Gaara and then get the hell out of here_. Wordlessly, the whiskered teen created a half dozen shadow clones before shimmering from view.

xxxxx

Excited muttering broke out among civilian and shinobi alike. A person with the collective rights of the heir of Namikaze Minato had not been considered possible. The rules of the very village were designed to prevent any single person from having this much political influence. Yet here he was...circumstances surrounding his birth had caused the perfect storm. Any that could claim a piece of the teen would be a part of something truly special. Already, the wheels of prosperity were turning in the heads of those that could see all of the benefits of being associated with the previously lowly jinchuuriki. By the time the blue eyed shinobi and his shadow clone escorted entourage had arrived in the section of the Kazekage; many began to converge on his location. One thing was for certain, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto's life would never be the same again.

xxxxx

"Ah, Uzu-er Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. I wish to congratulate you and Namikaze Moka for your fine victories in your clan disputes. Now, is there something that you need of me?"

"Um yeah Ga…Kazekage-dono. I have something that I wish to talk to you about that may benefit Suna as a whole and you especially."

"Any benefit to Suna is welcome my friend. Now, shall we proceed to the Hokage's office to discuss the matter?"

"Actually, I would like to talk about this at a different location. Will you oblige me Kazekage-dono?"

"I trust you with my life my friend. Please, lead the way." With that, the blonde, five shadow clones, his entourage and the Suna contingent vanished into the wind. The final shadow clone looked around the stadium before finding its target. Soon, it too blurred from view.

xxxxx

The clone materialized just beside the stadium roof in silent pursuit of its elusive quarry. The startled shinobi had zero time to react before they both disappeared in a shimmer of light.

xxxxx

Inside the Namikaze estate, over a dozen figures fazed into view. A few moments later, two additional figures appeared as well. While most were happy to get away from the crowd at the stadium, not everyone was pleased with the situation.

"What the hell gaki? You kidnap me right as I'm leaving to do my research!" The furious sanin glowered down at his godson. "Do you realize that extreme battles always force people to want to relax? It is almost guaranteed that the onsens will be full to capacity today!"

"Pervy sage, please calm down and look around. I don't think the ladies here appreciate your open perversion and obsession with peeping."

The mighty toad sage paled as the combined killing intent around him thickened. Gathering as much courage as he could, he returned his gaze to his apprentice. "W-well why did you bring me here gaki?"

"One sec pervy sage." The blonde swept his eyes over those in the room, most still silently focusing KI on his perverted godfather. With a thought, all but a single shadow clone poofed out of existence. Handing the still sleeping silver haired teen to it, he regarded those in attendance. "Kurumu, Mizore and Ruby; I want you all to go and relax. Do whatever you like, but don't leave the grounds right now. If you need to, there is an onsen behind the house. I'll find you guys in a few hours, ok?" The fox container noted the look of confusion and concern on his friends' faces, yet they nodded nonetheless and turned to leave. Glancing behind, the host watched as another attempted to leave the room. "Don't even think about it pervy sage. I need you for something important." The pitiful pout of the aged warrior had no effect whatsoever. Turning, the blonde faced his doppelganger. "I need you to take Moka to her room and unseal one of the packs that I installed in there a few days ago. When she wakes up, she'll need it." The clone nodded in understanding before heading towards the room in question. "Kazekage-dono, I have brought you here to ask for permission to study your seal. With Jirayia-sensei here, we may have a way to fix the faulty construction and make your life more peaceful."

The wind maiden gasped in surprise as the information hit her. _He thinks he can fix Gaara's seal?_ Before she could speak her opinion, her village leader beat her to the punch.

"Namikaze Naruto, do you truly believe that you can help me?"

"I do Kaze…"

"Here in your home, please call me Gaara my friend."

"I believe I can Gaara. I will study the seal with my sensei here, and then I'll feel it to see what the problem is."

"You have saved me from the darkness once, and have saved my life a second time." The red headed teen bowed deeply to his host. "I can never repay your kindness. I will be further indebted to you my friend if you can help me."

The blonde scratched the back of his head awkwardly as the other two present gaped in shock. To have a Kage to not only openly profess a debt of honor, but to bow in deference to another was unprecedented outside of supplication to a conquering enemy. It was a true testament to the impact that the fox container had on those around him.

"Gaara, please don't bow to me. You are almost like a brother to me, and you owe me nothing. I just want you to be happy now that you have found your precious people. And I asked Temari to stay because I knew she would just insist on doing so anyways. If you will all follow me, we can proceed to my dad's sealing room to get things started."

xxxxx

It had been an hour since the conclusion of the clan dispute, yet most could not stop talking about what they had learned. The defeat of the Uchiha, revelations of the heir of the Yondaime and the disappearance act of said heir with the Kazekage and the toad sage set the rumor mill on fire. It was clear to even the average observer that this would be the primary news for a while and would affect the very foundations of the elemental nations.

xxxxx

_My second home away from home. It has been to long since I have seen these shores. Perhaps I should have led my clan here and not sided with that traitorous Senju. Eh, no matter; the leaf served its purpose. Now, I think it's time to reclaim my throne_.

xxxxx

The white haired seal master and his blonde apprenticed observed the notes that they had taken. The wind maiden in the room glanced between her silent brother and the two seal masters in anxiousness. The suspense was killing her.

"It looks like your standard even numbered seal to me gaki. By all rights, this seal should be able to connect two souls together. The only thing that we should have to do is place another two point seal over the original one to further filter the one-tails influence out."

"I don't know if that is the problem pervy sage. When I felt the seal, something felt off. It felt like there was a bulge in the core of the seal or something. But because the core was created prior to Gaara being born, I can't access it without going deeper."

A frown appeared upon the aged shinobi's face at that comment. "Do you know how dangerous that could be Naruto? By submerging deeper into this seal, your consciousness may get swept up into the sealing matrix and force you into Gaara's mind. And since you're not a Yamanaka, you may not be able to find your way out."

"I know Jirayia-sensei, but it doesn't seem like we have any other choice. And I _really_ want to find out what's going on in there."

"Namikaze Naruto, I appreciate your willingness to help me. But I don't want you to risk yourself for this." The Suna leader slumped his shoulders a hair, an action caught only by his sister. "If I need to, I can deal with the Shukaku. I have suppressed it for years now."

The whiskered teen slowly shook his head. "Gaara, you don't have to suffer alone. I want to help you because you deserve the same mental peace as anyone. For your sake, and those that need you; I'll risk this to help you to better protect your precious people." The blonde placed a hand on his fellow containers shoulder. "I'll be fine Gaara, I need to do this."

The white haired super pervert snorted at the two. "Will you two love birds cut out all the angst? And you Naruto…you're still that reckless little gaki that I met before the chunin exams, do you know that?" The sanin rolled his eyes at his apprentice's huff of indignation. "If you're going to do this, I guess I'll have to help. I'll put an anchor seal on you so that I can monitor the situation as well as I can if things go bad. If you get pulled into the seal, and get in over your head; flare your chakra and I will try to pull you back."

"Sounds like a plan sensei. As soon as you place the seal, I'll get started."

Using a basic parchment, the author of Icha scribbled a quick seal on the paper. Slapping it on the back of the neck of his godson, the seal activated with a slight flash of blue. After rubbing his neck in slight irritation, the blonde stepped towards his red haired friend and placed his hand on the seal mark over his heart.

_Man, this is one weird seal. It feels sentient like Anko's was. And it's trying to resist me. What the hell…look like that damn super pervert's precautions were needed after all_…

The seal on the Kazekage's chest flash gold before both jinchuuriki collapsed bonelessly to the floor.

xxxxx

_Damn brat. Why did he run off with the damn pervert and the Kazekage without saying anything? He knows that you can't even get to his house without an escort, and he didn't even think to consult me_? The buxom blonde frowned grumpily at the perceived slight. _And what's so great about that pervert anyway? He could have taken me as well so that I wouldn't have to deal with these mindless civilians_. The Hokage glared angrily at the paperwork that towered over her desk. It loomed over her ominously, promising hours of untold misery. _Damn smug paperwork! Maybe I shouldn't have tried to get back at the little brat. If it weren't for the fact that it would bring more of this horrible paperwork, I would pre-approve some of these requests and put the onus on his neck. Ughh, I would rather have Jirayia here trying to get a peek than to deal with any more of this stuff. I swear, Shizune is privately a sadist and is bringing me these to torture me_….

The internal monologue of the slug princess was brought to a halt as a mop of black haired backed inside her open door. She watched in horror as the bane of her existence entered her room.

_No…no more. For the love of Kami no! Naruto…Jirayia…Orochimaru…Danzo! Anyone but her_….

"Tsunade-sama, I have the billing reports for the damage done to the chunin exam stadium."

The Anbu hidden in the room sweat dropped at the image of a sobbing fifth Hokage.

xxxxx

"Now that was weird. So this is what someone else's mind feels like." The recovering blonde observed his surroundings. He was located at an ancient city surrounded by sand. At the center was a large shrine that gave an ominous feeling. All of the houses were nomad in style, yet held neither doors nor windows. To his far left, a traditional fountain, containing blood, bubbled constantly. The wind seemed to blow in all directions at once without moving his clothes or hair. It was both beautiful and horrible at the same time. "Now I feel like even more of a weirdo since my mind was a sewer."

"It is best that we do what we need quickly Namikaze Naruto."

The whiskered teen spun around in surprise to come face to face with the stoic image of his fellow container. "Gaara, man I didn't even sense you."

"That is not important at the moment. We must hurry to the destination. I can only contain Shukaku for fifty-seven minutes out of an hour. My hourly limit is almost gone, and then its influence may become a danger to you."

Blue eyes widened in surprise at the information. "Um, sure Gaara. Just lead me to where your seal is located."

Green eyes narrowed a fraction before a frown appeared on the sand master's face. "We must head to the shrine in the center of town. It is what contains the Shukaku."

Without another word, the red-head quickly strode toward the large structure, leaving Namikaze clan head scrambling to catch up.

xxxxx

"Ahh, this feels great! It is so wonderful of my beloved destined one to pamper me like this." The blue haired girl sighed in contentment as she soaked in the luxuriously large tub. "This is how a woman is supposed to be treated."

Her purple haired rival stared intently for a moment before popping a lollipop in her mouth. "You know boob woman, those large mammary glands may get wrinkled in all that hot water." The yuki-onna allowed a small smirk to play across her face. "You'll have two half empty water sacs when you get out of there. Won't Yukari love that?"

The succubus bristled in fury, yet before she could stand was bound by several towels from the surrounding area. Her purple eyes flashed towards the third occupant of the room holding her wand casually in hand.

"Kurumu, while your rivalry with Mizore is amusing, I think we should not have violence inside the house. Naruto-niisan is stressed enough as it is." The dark-haired maiden allowed a weird look to cross her face. "And I would hate to have to…discipline the two of you for ruining niisan's house."

Both succubus and yuki-onna paled at the veiled threat, before turning away from one another in embarrassment.

xxxxx

The duo scaled the stairs to the final door of the humongous structure. A pair of giant Iron doors held back the immense power flowing behind them.

The red head stopped a few feet away from the structure and turned towards his friend. "Naruto..this is the domain of the Shukaku. I have only willingly entered into these doors twice in my life. Both times was when I used the false sleep jutsu. When inside this prison, the Shukaku has full access to my body and can manifest itself with me as a medium. This will be extremely dangerous for you."

The whiskered teen suddenly gulped before closing his eyes in determination. "Well Gaara, this situation is gonna fix itself…let's do this.

Nodding, the Gondaime Kazekage reached out and pried open the large stone doors with both hands.

As the door creaked open the teenagers were blasted off their feet by an explosion of golden energy.

"**HEHEHEHEHE! I've been waiting forever for you two to get here. Come in if you dare little mice!**"

*******Author's Note Update*******

So yeah, after getting back and reading some of my reviews...I look like an arse. You guys were right (can't believe I mistook a power up for a tail :( ... ) and Naruto only went one tail in that fight. I can own up and say that I'm wrong...and I am. However, I still believe that a sixteen year old Sasuke with a second level seal is equal to two tails worth of power from Naruto. The rest of my explanation in the start of the page still holds true in my opinion. But I can definitely acknowledge you fans that have pointed out an error, and I will aim to better research more minute detail when it pertains to my stories in the future. I appreciate the correction and the tasteful way it was done.


	26. Protecting Power

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Rosario + Vampire or anything.

"Pervert": Talking

_Gaki_: Thinking

**Kit**: Demonic/Summoning speaking

_**Shannaro**_: Demonic/Summoning thinking

xxxxx

_I wonder if this is how a Yamanaka feels when they use their powers? This feels very creepy; I wonder why I'm worried. Although it's a Biju, the Shukaku is only a one tail. I should be able to overpower it_…

"Are you certain that you wish to continue here Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto?" The red haired shinobi stared impassively at his fellow jinchuuriki. "Things will only get more perilous from here. And my control limit will be reached any minute now. This will be extremely dangerous for you."

The Kazekage was slightly startled to see the determination in his friend's eyes. "Gaara, I promised you that I would do what I could to help…and you KNOW I never go back on my word. Besides, something just doesn't feel right in there. This could become a serious problem for you if left unchecked. And I always…" The whiskered teen was cut off as a blast of foul wind burst through the widening space between the iron doors.

**What are you waiting for little Kitsune? You too pup…you actually believe you can take **_**ME**_**? Are you coming or not? HEHEHEHE! **

(Deep in the mountains of lightening country a figure sat up with a jolt_. Someone actually things they can out-rhyme me? Then I'll show them the true power of the Killerbee!_)…{I feel dirty just writing that…}

An involuntary shudder echoed down the spines of both shinobi. Looking each other in the eye, the blue eyed teen gave a small nod before stepping forward into the unknown. As the pair entered, the cold gripping darkness latched on tight before the large doors closed with a heavy slam.

xxxxx

**Was I really so weak as to be reduced to this state? How can such a person even match me? I have never felt quite like this before.**

_Maybe we overestimated ourselves a little. We trusted Naruto's judgment, but we never thought that the ninja guy could ever match you Ura-chan_. The two representations gazed at one another, while floating in their mind space.

**Of course I trust Naruto-kun. However, no mere mortal or even a dhamphyr should be able to match the daughter of Lord Akashyia. We've given Tsukune blood and even gave him the strength of a ghoul, and even he was barely a match for YOU after training with Naruto-kun. No, that boy somehow gained the strength of a regular vampire. Even that shouldn't be enough to match ME!**

_I really think our pride is clouding our judgment. Although we are the elite of the monster world, it doesn't mean that there aren't others who…Ahhh! _ The pink haired teen's image was doubled over and began to fade.

**What is wrong with you fool girl? What…are you alright?**

_It…it feels like something is wrong with the seal. It feels like it's getting weaker._

**Damnit! _I've been out of the seal for too long and it's being damaged_. As soon as our body regains its strength I'll put the seal back on.**

_Ura-chan…I don't think it'll be that simple. Something feels wrong. I feel like my essence is slipping away_…

**Stop speaking nonsense you weakling!** The silver haired teen gazed at her pink haired counterpart with a rare show of emotion. **You…you're going to be fine. We'll just get Naruto-kun to look at it as soon as we wake up. He should know what to do**.

The fading pink haired apparition said nothing as an awkward silence descended upon the pair.

xxxxx

The room had erupted into a rare lack of decorum. The majority of the people in the room began yelling at one another in an attempt to get their opinions heard. Family members glared into the eyes of each other as point and counterpoint was screamed at the highest volumes possible.

In short, the Hyuuga clan was in an uproar.

The head of the clan watched the entire spectacle in morbid fascination. _This boy…in a few hours has managed to cause chaos on a level not felt sense the cold war with Kumo. At the rate that the elders and main branch members are escalating, I'll have to call in the branch members for crowd control. _The powerful clan head frowned before standing before the council. His aura alone quieted down a few before he decided to speak.

"Honored council members. Some of you have requested this meeting in order to express issues that may concern the welfare of the Hyuuga. I would ask you to quiet yourselves and speak singularly and clearly about your issues." The majority of the elders and main branch members slipped flawlessly back into the Hyuuga mask of indifference, yet a few of the younger dojutsu users could barely hold their emotions in check.

"Lord Hyuuga, may I have the floor and the ear of the clan?"

Hiashi glanced over to his right. The graying dojutsu user stood carefully with all of the stoicism and authority that the white eyed clan prided itself in. Hyuuga Higa was always an extremely adept politician and held a high amount of influence over the clan. It helped that he was also the father of the current clan head.

"You may have the floor Hyuuga-dono."

Said elder tilted his head slightly in deference to his clan head before setting authoritative eyes out among the rest of the council. "This meeting of the main family has been called because of the events of this afternoon. We all were made witness to several surprising occurrences. We saw how the Inuzuka clan displayed a powerful hidden technique that could augment their abilities." A few of the clan members frowned slightly in disgust at the memory. "We also saw the vile Uchiha transform into a grotesque being with incredible power." At the mention of the Uchiha, a low murmur began to permeate the air. "And let us not forget the young woman that he fought. She also used some form of transformation to augment her abilities…yet she did not become such a monstrous being as her opponent. And of course, there is no question that Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto gains incredible power from his tenant." The volume in the room rose to harsh whispering. One member could no longer hold his Hyuuga decorum.

"They are all demons! They are disgusting and should be eliminated before they attempt to corrupt our mighty clan!" Numerous heads within the chamber nodded with the sentiment of the young Hyuuga. The twenty something main branch member prepared to press his advantage yet froze, as did all noise in the room as a harsh killing intent was felt. All eyes focused on the former clan head as he glared dangerously at his younger kin.

"Tell me Ko, do you presume to challenge my station in the clan?" The intimidated man merely shook his head in the negative; his ability to speak being snuffed out of him by the now focused killing intent. "Good, then do not interrupt me again." The wizened elder looked out amongst those assembled with disdain. "We are Hyuuga! We do not act like the lesser clans that inhabit this village. I have been given the right to speak by our clan head. Anyone who speaks out of turn not only is insulting myself and Lord Hyuuga here; they disgrace our noble name! This will not be accepted again!" The stiffening of spines and slight nods of head nearly brought a smile to the face of the old man; however decorum would not allow such frivolities. "As I was saying, the transformations seen today have not been displayed since the second shinobi war. Only the Sanin, a jinchuuriki or Sandaime-dono were able to achieve a higher level power or to 'transform' as it were. Seeing these abilities in the hands of rival clans of ours is a concern. The abilities of the Inuzuka, Uchiha and Namikaze may soon threaten our standing as the most powerful clan in all of Fire Country."

Many in attendance nodded in agreement, yet a single hand rose in question. The elder nearly activated his eyes at the audacity of said individual, yet Hyuuga etiquette mandated a respectful response. "Yes Ko, what do you have to add?"

The younger Hyuuga stood proudly and faced the elder. "All the points that you have made are very sound Higa-dono, but they should not be the most important issues at the moment. What should be discussed is how a de…woman such as the Namikaze could contain such a devastating technique. Her jutsu not only incapacitated the Uchiha, but damaged many of our kinsmen in attendance. The fact that we were all several hundreds of feet away shows how serious of a threat this is. If such a move were to be learned by others in rival clans…or worse our enemies, the Hyuuga would be in dire straits! We must push to have Hokage-sama list that jutsu in the forbidden scroll along with the infinite darkness jutsu of Nidaime-sama for the safety of our clan." The murmuring of the crowd slowly rose as most agreed with the statement. Even the former clan head could see the validity of the claim.

_You are very astute Ko. You could make an excellent head in the future. But you cannot see the truth that is before your eyes. The clan must understand what we really need to focus on_. "I can agree that the 'celestial flare' as it was put is very dangerous to us all, however it is only a jutsu. The power of the transformations seen today can rival that of the chakra gates or even that brute of a Raikage's electric armor. It is these that must be focused upon." The elder smoothly turned his eyes upon his son. "The Hyuuga must either find a way to duplicate such a manner of physical augmentation…" At this, the elders eyes narrowed before his voiced dropped to as close to a growl as his noble standing would allow. "…or seal those that posses them."

If it weren't for the gravity of the situation or the words uttered, the silence in the room would have made the old Hyuuga smile.

xxxxx

**HEHEHEHE! Finally you've come! How do you like my lair little Kitsune**?

The shinobi duo stared at the massive creature before them. The Shukaku towered over the two menacingly; an air of madness and glee surrounded them. The lair was simply a massive desert on all sides. The sand flowed freely in all directions. The area was devoid of light yet the two could see perfectly despite the darkness. Gaara glared at the monstrosity before it with complete loathing. Yet his whiskered companion peered intently, trying to analyze the weird feeling that he felt from this part of his friends seal. In an attempt to avoid a fight if possible, the kitsune container spoke clearly while keeping his hands in plain view.

"Shukaku, I have not come here to challenge you in your own domain. I merely wish to find out what is disrupting the seal on Gaara. There could be something hurting the two of you that I could try to help and fix."

The feeling of insanity froze for the briefest of moments, and the blonde could have sworn he saw a pleading look flash across the giant tanuki's face. Yet an overwhelming anger washed over the room, nearly bringing the two teens to their knees.

**You speak as if you are in control here ningen. This is MY domain. You are nothing but an insignificant whelp to me**.

The blonde narrowed his eyes at the gigantic figure. _Looks like I might have to use some of your power here fox_. "Shukaku, while I don't want to fight…you do realize just who you're talking to right? The blonde opened himself up to the fearsome force locked within. Yet after a few moments of nothing happening, he began to worry. _Damnit fox! We had a deal! Do you want this thing to kill us, huh baka fox? Fox? Kyuubi? Answer me damnit!_

A vicious smirk appeared on the tanuki's muzzle as it licked its lips. **Sorry boy, but the kitusne can't help you here. This is Gaara's mind and soul plane. The fox has no dominion in this territory. HEHEHEHE!**

The blonde paled as the reality of the situation hit home. He spun around behind him to find the massive doors firmly shut behind him. _Shit! I can't use the baka fox's yokai. Now I've gotta fight a damn BIJU on my own. Even though he's only a one tail…we're in the middle of a freaking desert! We are screwed!_

The youngest of the Subaku children glanced at his panicking friend calmly. He knew what they were up against, but would do whatever he could to help his fellow jinchuuriki. "Namikaze Naruto. The Shukaku cannot permanently harm me here. He may attempt to take over my body, but will not irreparably damage me. I will try to protect you."

The blonde turned to his whispering friend with a frown. "I appreciate the sentiment Gaara, but this is a biju within his personal domain. Physical attacks are useless because it doesn't have a pure body. What can we do to it before our chakra runs out?"

A small smile appeared on the sand manipulators lips before he fully faced his friend. "I've noticed that every time that I've entered here, Shukaku never moves from that spot. He uses the sand and his chakra to to act for him. There must be a reason that he doesn't move. If we can force him to do so, we might be able to use whatever he is guarding in that spot against him."

"That sounds like a…" The whiskered teen was cut off as a blast of sand smashed the area where he previously stood. _Looks like I have no choice but to move that fat tanuki_…

xxxxx

"Hold the Line! Throw everything you have at him!"

"He broke through the second line!"

**Water Bullet**

**Water Dragon**

**Water Whip**

"Where did he go…urk!"

"Yamchu!"

The mist nins fought the one man army in desperation. Like a phantom, the figure had suddenly appeared within the village. The AQUA nins that went to investigate never reported back. After five minutes of waiting, only a single nin had returned.

***Flash back***

The heavily breathing AQUA captain materialized in the office of the Mizukage. His jaw was swollen from an obvious break and his left arm hung limply by his side. His eye patch covered eye slowly dripped blood across his cheek. The experienced nin still knew the importance of relaying his message to the deadly figure before him. Yet before his mangled mouth could utter the words, the order to speak was given.

"Ao! Report immediately on the situation at the western port entrance!"

"Ob Course Mibukabe-sama. A man appeared at da gate out ob din air…"

"Silence Ao. Your broken jaw is annoying me." A delicate looking hand reached out from the white Kage robes and placed green glowing fingers over the mandible of the lead ninja. The sickening sound of bones popping back into place echoed around the room before the figure removed the hand. The now slightly healed Ao regarded his leader with a tentative appreciation before resuming his report. "Thank you Mizukage-sama. As I was saying, a man appeared at the western gate out of thin air. The sentries at the tower alerted our AQUA forces of the situation and a pair went to investigate. When neither reported in, I gathered three full teams to gage the disturbance…" The bleeding man froze as a dangerous killing intent filled the air. The fifth Mizukage spoke in an eerily low voice. "So you mobilized MY forces without consulting me?"

The AQUA captain began to sweat as the killing intent slowly rose. "I-I-I'm sorry Mizukage-sama."

"Shut up Ao or I'll kill you." _Only two people that I could possibly imagine could appear out of nowhere in the midst of our village. One was the Yellow Flash of the leaf…but he's dead. The only other person was_…." Beautiful green eyes widened in shock at the thought of the individual. "Chojuro!" A young man with a huge sword materialized into the office. His normally shy demeanor had vanished at the seriousness of his leaders face. "Chojuru, I need you to mobilize the chunin and Jonin into layered formation sigma. Stagger the forces in front of the tower. I believe we have an intruder in our midst."

"Hai Mizukage-sama."

_I fear that there is very little we actually can do to stop you…Sandaime-sama_.

***Flashback End***

"We can't hit this guy!"

"No! Nappa! Arghhh…Take this!" **Great Water Exploding Dragon**

A watery explosion blasted the spot the mysterious figure stood. As the point of impact began to clear of water, the man stood calmly facing the mist ninja. The feeling of hopelessness gripped the hearts of most of the defenders.

_I have surely missed being home_.

xxxxx

**Divine Wind Ram**

**Sand Avalanche **

**Good, good…but not enough little mice! HEHEHEHE!**

The pair of teenagers panted as they regrouped together. The battle had been difficult thus far. Although neither was injured, the behemoth had They threw multiple jutsu at the creature, it would counter with a demonic blast of yokai filled sand. The blonde haired teen gathered himself before whispering to his red haired partner.

"Gaara, we have to try something different. Frontal Assaults are getting us nowhere. We are going to have to hit that thing from multiple sides to get it off balance."

"I am open to try it your way Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. I shall distract him while you hit him on the side."

"That works for me Gaara. Let's do it."

**Sand Spears**

Three large spears of sand formed from the environment before impacting the gigantic tanuki.

Is that all that you've got p…

**Great Breakthrough**

The barrier of wind slammed into the side of the large Biju. For a moment, the right foot raised as the creature stumbled to his left. For a brief instance, the blonde teen could see what lie beneath the one tail.

_What the hell? Is…is that a girl?_

xxxxx

_So that is her secret. She called the Uchiha a Dhamphyr. It took a while to find it, but if the way she used the name means anything; then she is a pure blood. Quite impressive indeed. We have a full blooded vampire within our midst…and there is very little that I can do to obtain her at the moment. And if the reports on the powers of the other women are true, they are probably mythical creatures as well. The question remains where did the Namikaze find them?_ His thoughts came to a halt as a figure appeared in his office in a swirl of leaves. The white clad shinobi knelt before the desk of the aged war hawk in silence. The bandaged man weighed his subordinate for a moment before speaking. "Rise and report."

Sir, I have attempted to track the Namikaze and his party per your request. As usual, the trail was lost in and around training areas 38 through 46. I have narrowed the estate down to these eight locations."

"Very well, I want surveillance on that particular property as soon as possible. As soon as you locate it, I want Hiro to provide as much intel as possible."

"As you wish Danzo-sama." The noticeable swirl of leaves indicated that the mysterious Root had disappeared.

_You are full of surprises Namikaze Naruto. Let's hope you don't become a threat to the harmony of the great tree_.

xxxxx

"Gaara, we have to keep trying to push this thing. I saw someone trapped beneath the Ichibi."

"Sea foam eyes widened in shock as the information registered." _No wonder my seal is faulty. There is another person in here with me_. "There may be someone under the Shukaku, but how are we going to do this? Our strongest attack only made it stumble slightly. And even if we could get to whoever is under there, we still have to deal with the Ichibi."

The duo leapt away as a claw made of sand slammed into their previous location.

"If we can make that thing stumble again, I think I can get to the girl and do something about the tanuki."

"Whatever it is, it must be fast. I am running low on chakra, and only have enough for one more giant push."

"That's all the space I'll need. On my signal, unleash your move."

The blonde didn't wait for a response. Put his hand in the ram signal, the whiskered teen utilized his signature move.

**Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu**

Instantly, hundreds of clones appeared surrounding the giant beast.

"NOW GAARA!"

**Sand Tsunami**

A large wave of sand rose up from the desert. The size was so great; it towered over the sand biju and began to lower the overall level of sand in the desert like area. The clones sprung away from the two titanic forces as the wave smashed headlong into the tanuki. Before the large apparition rocked back on its heels while bracing itself on its tail. Before the creature could recover, the multitude of shadow clones leapt burying the other signature jutsu into the creature.

**RASENGAN**

The force of the combined blows helped to topple the Ichibi onto its back. It sprung back to its feet with surprising quickness, yet it was a moment too late.

**Holy wind slipstream**

The blonde streaked forward from behind the clones and grabbed the huddled form on the ground before appearing back beside a heavily gasping Kazekage. He had to suddenly shield his friend and the woman in his arms from an explosion of raw Yokai. The teen barely hand a chance to think before an ear splitting scream echoed throughout the chamber.

**AHHHH! NOOOO! MY P**ower!

**Authors Note:** So yeah, things are starting to heat up a little. As you all can see, things are being set in motion and several players are making their moves. But rest assured, this is only the beginning. Oh, and at a certain point, I will ask all of your opinions on a certain divergence. When the time comes you guys will know. I've sorta played around with the idea for a while now. Anyway, look for a few differences from here on out. Thanks for the reviews and the correction on my misinformation. I can't promise when the next chapter will come out but I'll try for as soon as I can. -until next time


	27. The priest and the Miko

Hey guys, long time no write huh? Life is a mistress that cannot be tamed. That's the best that I can say. Thanks for those who are still here, this story will not be discontinued so I appreciate the support. Oh, and I have another story coming out soon. Its a Naruto/Pokegirls crossover. I thought the premise was interesting enough to try, I just don't like the excessive smut that runs rampant. I haven't done a lemon yet...and can't see a reason why I should start now. That may change, but it doesn't seem likely. The twist on my story is a take that I haven't seen done before, so don't think it's simply a Naruto screws the world. It should be coming out soon. As always, enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think.

-Until next time

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Rosario + Vampire or anything.

"Pervert": Talking

_Gaki_: Thinking

**Kit**: Demonic/Summoning speaking

_**Shannaro**_: Demonic/Summoning thinking

Blue and green eyes stared incredulously at the warping mass before them. It all seemed to happen so fast. One moment, the imposing figure of the Shukaku towered over them, its sheer presence promising untold pain and misery. The next, the shrieking, quivering mass of sand and energy crumpled in on itself before imploding with a resounding boom.

A very rare sight indeed.

The whiskered teen rose to his full height and stared at his slowly recovering friend. A single thought seemed to pass between the two. _What the hell just happened?_ Before any words could be exchanged, the figure still held in the arms of the blonde moved. It began to struggle before crying out in a desperate female voice. "Let me go you vile infidel! You'll NEVER consume me!"

The blonde teen stared confusedly at the female as she kicked out of his grasp. She landed with a loud thump, long brown hair flailing behind her, before reflexively curling into a ball. The resident redhead of the small group began to notice a few disturbing additions to the now rescued woman.

_She has canine like ears…and even a striped tail back there. This really doesn't look good_. Before the young village leader could voice his concerns, he saw what caught the view of his fellow jinchuriki. One look into those golden eyes answered many questions, and brought up infinitely more. The fox container however summed the situation up perfectly with a single phrase.

"I definitely didn't see THIS shit coming…"

xxxxx

The young male sat perfectly still in a meditative pose. It had been well over an hour since he witnessed the events at the chunin exam stadium, and his mind was still in turmoil. _What will happen to us now? With Hinata-sama being officially betrothed to Namikaze Naruto, what future do we hold_? The teen had to strain to keep the voices of the main house from invading his only true sanctuary…his mind_. Hinata-sama promised to free us…to free me. I even confessed to Tenten that when Hinata-sama is installed as the clan head, we may have a future. But it's all for nothing!_ The long haired male clenched his fists in despair. _I doubt that Hanabi-sama will have the fortitude to become clan head and free the branch family. And even if she is willing to stand up for us, it will be at least another five years before she is ready to lead. Tenten told me that she wants to start a family soon, so that she doesn't have to take the X-rank konoichi missions that may be given to non clan protected, unmarried and child-free woman above the age of twenty_. The white eyed male's body tensed at the thought of his teammate performing such missions for the good of the village. _She will be up for Jonin soon, and with her age and her rank, she will be more than eligible. And there may not be enough teams for a new Jonin to train. There are very few new konoichi that have the compliment of qualification and abilities for such deep cover missions. If nothing is done soon…_ The long haired male clenched his jaw in fury at the mere idea of what Tenten would have to endure. _She said that she wanted to wait for me. Her morals won't allow a child out of wedlock…but she refuses for her child to be a slave. All of our hopes together depended on Hinata-sama…and now it is being taken away_. The teen clenched his closed eyes tightly as he struggled to stay within his meditative pose_. It doesn't matter much anyway. Hiashi-sama will never be able to convince the clan to let me marry her as things are now. With me being the so called genius of the Hyuuga clan, they'll want to breed me out as soon as I turn nineteen. I can already hear the whispers of my worth…as if I were a piece of cattle to be bargained for greater standing for the clan. Or they'll force me to marry Hanabi-sama…my own little imouto…for a stronger bloodline. I really am just a slave_. In a rare break of decorum, the proud Hyuuga slumped his shoulders dejectedly. Yet before his thoughts spiraled into truly suicidal waters, an old promise jumped to the forefront of his mind.

*** flashback ***

"If you can't change the Hyuuga clan, I'll change the clan for you when I become Hokage!"

*** flashback end ***

_Of course! If anyone outside of the Hyuuga can help, it's Naruto. He is the one to defy fate itself time and again. Maybe he can save me from mine._ With a newfound hope, the bolstered teen rose to his feet. His eyes shined with a fire that would more commonly be found in the dark orbs of his bowl haired teammate.

xxxxx

The creature that once was the fearsome one tail rose shakily to its full height. No longer was it several meters high, but a mere five foot four inches. The glowing figure appeared to be an older male in his fifties with a rotund belly and a bald head. He had a brown tunic like shirt with tan pants. Around his shoulders, a dirty white cape hung; tying itself around his neck. Finally a trio of glowing black beads hung loosely about his neck, held together by a simple piece of silver string. The male glowered hatefully at the duo across from him and as his eyes met that of the redhead before him, the teen flinch involuntarily. The eyes held a star pattern similar to those of the beast that the Kazekage had reverted to in his past. With an insane grin the monk like man spoke to his host in a familiar high pitched tone.

"Hehehe! Gaara-chan, it's so good to see you again." The man smirked viciously at his host and spoke in a mocking tone. "Now, now don't be shy. Come and give your mother a hug. Hehehe!"

The Kazekage's face twisted in rage at the insult. Yet before the normally composed teen could utter a word, a comforting hand was placed on his shoulder. He didn't even have to turn to look to know who it was and to realize the message being relayed.

However the form curled defensively on the sand floor didn't get the memo.

"Its YOU! No, leave me alone!"

The monk like man grinned in an even more predator like fashion as he slowly began to approach the trio. "Come now Mari-chan. Don't be that way. Remember all the times we've shared together…all of the blood we've spilled?"

"You…monster! You won't use my power any longer! I-I despise you!" The woman slowly uncurled herself from her protective ball and staggered to her feet as well. "You filthy creature, don't come any closer!" At her words a blast of killing intent smothered the desert expanse. However, the insanely grinning male continued to walk forward unperturbed. With a glance and a nod, the two teenage jinchuriki moved to stand protectively in front of the woman.

"Hehehe! You call ME a creature?" The male had closed to within fifty yards and began to shake his head in mock disappointment. "Do your little protectors know who it is they guard? Do not forget what you are Mari-chan."

The blonde could no longer stay silent at the turn of events. _This just keeps getting weirder_. "Ok, can somebody tell me what's going on here?"

The monk-like male stopped twenty yards away from the trio. His insane grin vanished at the words of the blonde teen. "Shut up fox spawn. This is none of your concern. Now Gaara, hand over that disobedient creature to your mother so that we can put things back to the way they were."

The analytic mind of the Kazekage labored furiously over the facts before him. _This…woman has the ears and tail of a tanuki. And judging by the conversation, this must be the true one tailed biju. But if that's true, what is this man before me? And why are his eyes seem nearly identical to those of the humongous biju?_ The Kazekage glanced behind him at the shivering woman at his back. _And he called her Mari-chan. This doesn't…wait! The priestly garb…He must be_… "High priest Shukaku I presume?"

The monk like man schooled his features before weighing the teen before him. "So you've figured it out child? Impressive, no one else has been able to fully guess the truth for centuries." _Which is strange since they've been calling me SHUKAKU for a few hundred years_…

"So this is where you disappeared to…but it doesn't make sense. How could something like this even be possible?"

"Anything is possible for one such as me. The cold grip of death will never embrace me."

The quivering female glared heatedly at the plump male before her. "You used me! I thought you would help me, and you corrupted me! You turned us into that…thing!"

"Stop your blathering monster. Your kind were created to be used for power. Your sentimental nature is an insult to the gift that you were bestowed. I should have been the one to gain the power, not some spineless weakling like you."

Green eyes darted between the two parties in contemplation. _This is very disturbing news. Judging by the conversation, these two have known each other for quite some time. But just one thing still confuses me_… "Are you a jinchuriki high priest Shukaku?"

Star filled eyes widened for a moment before the squat figure burst into laughter. "Jinchuriki? Hehehe…I am far greater than a puny human sacrifice. That woman there may have been blessed with some of the power of the fallen titan, but through me has the one tailed biju been born. I am Shukaku, merged hanyou biju and lord of the desert sands. And I'll be taking my power back with me." With a speed that few could match, a tendril of black sand shot from one of the glowing black beads toward the group. Gaara summoned a wall of sand to shield stop the attack yet the barricade was pierced with very little effort. Seeing few other options, the three scattered away from one another.

Blue eyes widened at what he just witnessed. "Holy shit! Was that…metal?"

The cautious redhead slowly nodded in the positive. "It appears that this monstrosity before us is related to the Sandaime Kazekage in some fashion. He seems to have control of the Iron Sand bloodline."

The group was forced to spring away once again as more sand began to flow out from the glowing beads.

"Gaara this is YOUR mind! Why can't you control this thing…or at least the environment to help us out?"

"It is because of the presence of an extra consciousness here. A normal jinchuriki would be able to control the demon that they were implanted with. Yet I was born a jinchuriki, and that means that they were born with some equal standing in my mind. We are simply on an even playing field here."

"Well shit. I was hoping you could hinder that thing some how. Looks like we're on our own." A wall of sand rose up to combat the flying mass of black sand that attempted to crush the group. It was clear to all that the sand was barely holding the black mass at bay.

"Hehehe! Well let's see what you can do against my true power!"

xxxxx

"I still can't believe this. Naruto is the head of not one but two clans!" The healthy remnants of teams 7 and 10 were sitting around at the local barbeque restaurant. Choji originally wanted ramen but the ramen stand was suddenly one of the village's most popular places. The place was standing room only.

"I know Ino-chan. Dad told me after the matches that he, Shikaku and your father witnessed his abilities first hand. He said that if I had a sister, he would have tried to get her into one of his clans."

"That's just weird Choji. I know Naruto is the talk of the town right now, but don't you think that's a little excessive? Trying to force someone into an arranged marriage just so you could use their name is kinda low."

"That's just the point Ino. For my dad to even consider it, it must have been one impressive demonstration."

"As troublesome as this is, I agree with Choji. My dad told me something similar when I asked him a couple of days ago what was going on. He swore me to secrecy and then gave me a brief explanation. And for some reason, he thinks I should play Naruto in shogi."

"Are you telling me…that you knew all of this stuff days ago and didn't tell me?" The platinum blonde stood and glowered at her unaffected teammate.

"I was promised to secrecy you troublesome woman. And I wouldn't subject a friend to you and your gossip hounds anyway, especially after what you did to the Sandaime's grandson."

The mind walker had steam shoot from her ears in frustration. But before she could unleash her feminine fury; her previously silent friend spoke up. "I wonder if Sasuke-kun is alright. They wouldn't even let me see him…and they took him to the Anbu clinic instead of the hospital. This is all too horrible."

"Sasuke did use the second level curse seal within the village ugly. Hokage-sama strictly forbid using the power unless in emergency situations." The pink haired chunin bristled at the ugly comment, but her blonde companion spoke first.

"What do you think is going to happen to him Sai?"

"He will probably be tortured for using the seal as a punishment as soon as the Anbu medics heal him. They should stay away from forced cavity searches because closet homosexual would probably enjoy it."

"Sasuke-kun is not gay! **Yeah he went after Naruto's friend, so he must like pink hair and green eyed women, CHA!**"

"I don't see why that spoiled Uchiha keeps getting breaks in the first place."

"He's not that bad Choji…" The blonde looked worriedly at her rotund teammate.

"You don't know the horrors we faced bringing him back here. And the ungrateful bastard gets a pass and pardon for going missing nin on us after Naruto drug his sorry behind back to the village. He still acts like Kami-sama's gift to the village and it irritates me."

"Hey, don't talk about Sasuke-kun like that! He's just had a tough upbringing and had to lose everyone in his family. He's the best ninja in our generation!"

"He's nothing special Sakura." The usually lazy ninja's voice held an edge to it. "He's a good ninja, but he has multiple flaws that an equally good ninja could exploit. Heck, even Naruto's silver haired friend defeated him without proper ninja training. Sasuke needs to reign in his ego if he ever hopes to be an elite ninja."

The green eyed ninja stood in anger, glaring at her pineapple headed former classmate. "Sasuke-kun could have beaten that weird girl if she hadn't cheated! He could have defeated her whenever he wanted to, she just pissed him off and he was distracted. He could beat her or that baka Naruto in a fair fight!"

The lazy genius simply slouched into his chair before looking at the angry genjutsu user with half lidded eyes. "Your argument simply proves my point Sakura. He had superior abilities but still loss to a more intelligent fighter. And I never heard of ninja fighting fair. Our whole lives are built on deception, any true ninja knows that. The simple fact that he allowed a non shinobi trained person defeat him at his greatest skill is the biggest example of his short-comings. Right now, he is still a child pretending to be a ninja, instead of a man that takes his shinobi responsibilities seriously."

The pink haired chunin glared hatefully at her ex-classmate. But for the life of her, she couldn't think of a response.

xxxxx

**Metallic Lance**

**Divine Wind Ram**

Pointed metallic sand spears exploded on contact with the ram shaped wind. Yet the dark particles began to regroup for another attack.

The situation did not look good.

"Gaara, we can't keep this up. This guy never seems to run out of energy!"

"I am aware of the same Namikaze Naruto. It appears that our fatigue gives him the advantage. It would be wiser to retreat for now."

"I agree, I'll create a diversion, and then we make for the gate. Hopefully my diversion can hold him long enough for us to slip out and then close those big iron doors."

"It sounds like the best chance we have at the moment. I'll carry the woman."

With a nod, the blonde created a few dozen clones to intercept the enemy before yelling out his jutsu.

**Great Breakthrough**

The large gust of wind blasted forward, stopping the crazed entity from completing its next move. The next moment the clones sprung into action. The dangerous metallic sand speared the first few, yet instead of the familiar puff of smoke, dark sand began to suck into the clones. Before the star eyed figure could figure out the phenomena, the remaining clones closed ranks.

**Multi Exploding clones**

The explosion rocked the desert expanse and showered the mindscape in sand.

Amidst the chaos, three figures silently slipped out of the giant iron doors.

xxxxx

Toujou Ruby had quite enough of the shenanigans of her two friends. Using her abilities, she had put both of the exotic females to sleep. Deciding that she had seen enough, the practitioner of the arcane went in search of her new niisan. It took over half an hour, but the ebony haired beauty could see the prone forms of her adopted brother and potential betrothed. Before she could utter a word, the self proclaimed super pervert beat her to the punch.

"I can't believe it. The seal is actually stabilizing. That little gaki did it!"

"Jirayia-san, if that is the case, why haven't they woken up yet?"

"I don't know. But I don't have a safe way of finding out while I'm supporting this seal from the outside. And I doubt anyone here has the ability to project their consciousness in the right areas."

"I believe I can help." The two shinobi jumped at the unexpected voice from behind them. The Toad Sage frowned at his lack of attentiveness. _I sometimes forget just what the gaki's friends are. Just sensing for chakra won't be enough to keep tabs on them_. "Ah, Ruby-san. You know, if you wanted to get close to me, all you had to do was ask." The lecherous grin of the legendary sanin melted away at the deadpan look on the faces of both young women. "I know a little of what you can do, so if you think you can safely get in, I'm all for it. Just tell the gaki that the stabilizing has worked and he can come out now."

"I will do as you command Jirayia-san." With a slight flick of the wrist, a beautiful scepter appeared within the witch's hand.

After muttering a few words, the jeweled scepter glowed brightly. In the next instance the beautiful ebony haired young woman crumpled to the ground.

xxxxx

The giant doors shut with a resounding slam as the three figures breathed a sigh of relief.

"Whew. We made it. That thing is freakishly strong for being in a weakened state."

"I agree Namikaze Naruto. However before his disappearance, priest Shukaku was the primary defender of the kingdom of wind in his day. History says that he nearly single handedly held back the monster and demon hordes during the era of chaos. That was back when samurai were the primary military force. It is also around this time that the Sage of the Six Paths emerged and brought ninjutsu into the world."

The blonde teen made a face at his friend. "Ugh Gaara, you're starting to sound like Sakura."

The two were interrupted by their recent addition. "I'm sorry to interrupt the two of you, but where are we?"

"This is my mind. The desert expanse that you were confined in is a representation of the seal that housed the two of you. I am what's known as a jinchuriki. I am a human who contains the power of a tailed beast."

The stripe tailed woman stared owlishly at the red haired teen. The blonde nearly laughed at the emotions that flashed through her eyes. After a few minutes, the woman shakily asked the question that had been bothering her. "Y-you said that the desert was the seal domain for a t-t-tailed beast. And that's where you found me and high priest Shukaku. Do…do you think…I-I'm the tailed beast?"

The fox container knew that his fellow jinchuriki lacked tact and restraint in certain ways, and thus answered before his friend could. "Actually, we aren't exactly sure what exactly is going on. From what I could hear and deduce, that weird short guy somehow fused or possessed you. He used your power and fused with his spirit in order to become the one tailed tanuki. His mind must have suppressed yours, because he was in control. Throughout history, the one tailed was even called Shukaku, which is odd, because no other biju was ever given a specific name."

The Kazekage interrupted his friend with a sigh. "In Suna, it was always assumed that high priest Shukaku battled and was consumed by the one tailed beast. The story goes that after the fall of the high priest and his miko apprentice, the kingdom of wind rose up in rage for its fallen protector. The people eventually drove the rampaging biju out into the desert. There, a few brave samurai and conscripts built an outpost to watch the wanderings of the sand spirit. Because the beast who consumed the high priest called himself Shukaku during the battle, the name stuck through the passage of time."

"How…how long ago did this happen? How many years has it been?"

"Per our records in Suna, high priest Shukaku died 429 years ago."

The ears on the top of the head of the woman drooped depressingly at the information. "Everyone that I ever knew is gone. And I've become a monster." Before her thoughts could spiral any further downwards, a soft voice broke through the miasma of her mind.

"What is your name? I would prefer not to call you Shukaku."

For reasons unknown, the young woman blushed at the question. "My name was…is Sunamari. I was named after the desert that I was born in."

"Ok…something's been bugging me. It's obvious that you are the majority of the power behind the one tail biju. But what are you exactly? Are you a demon? Hanyou? Monster? What?"

The golden eyed female looked at the ground in sadness. "I am…was a miko and apprentice to the high priest Shukaku."

"What does that…?" The blonde was interrupted as his red haired friend cut in.

"This is a very interesting line of questioning Namikaze Naruto, however we should see about getting you out of here. I assume that you don't want to spend the rest of your days trapped in my mind."

Blue eyes widened at the statement before narrowing in thought_. I know I can get out, but should I leave Gaara here with the raw power of Shukaku free from imprisonment? What should I do?_ Glancing at the clear pity shown in the teal eyes of his friend made the decision easier. The thoughts of the fox container ground to a halt as his adopted sister phased into view. "Ruby? What are you doing in here?"

"Nii-san, Jirayia-san says that the seal has stabilized, and you can return. I was sent to make sure you got the message and know to come out."

"Well, Ero-sennin can be as worrisome as baa-chan sometimes." Looking at the indigenous pair again, a plan began to form in his head. _Gaara obviously trusts her. And she does look like the victim here. I can't just allow her free reign like this, so I'll just have to do the next best thing. Looks like your teachings are going to come in handy shishou_. "Ruby, it's a good thing that you're here. We're going to help the young lady over there. But you have to do exactly as I say to get this thing done."


End file.
